


To Love The Devil Himself

by foxylady22



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Lovestory - Fandom, Protective - Fandom, Travel - Fandom, action - Fandom, possessive - Fandom, steamy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 81,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxylady22/pseuds/foxylady22
Summary: Aliyah is an average woman who is fed up with her life. She has not had a date in forever and none of the guys she tries to be around seem to like her. She tries to seek out a life without worries and problems, but is that kind of life even possible?One night, she meets a stranger that offers her a deal of a lifetime. Can she take the deal and loose everything she knows of this world? Can she make the deal and keep it without the worries of what it will do to her?
Relationships: Alyiah/Lance





	1. Chapter 1

I Hate My Life

I wake up laying on a bed with a man standing there looking at me. He smiles and it sends shivers down my spine. He looks like a GOD as he stands there with his perfect form, muscles bulging out of his t-shirt and everything looks so hard and tight on him. I try to sit up and then notice that I have a huge headache. Trying to sit up, the room and my head spins.

"Remember, your mine now" the man says as he looks over my body slowly "You told me that you would be mine after three days."

"I do not remember. Where am I?" looking around the huge room.

"Sometimes the shift from the mortal world to an immortal world can mess with you mind some" he smirks at me.

"What are you talking about? Where am I? Why am I in this weird bedroom?" panic is starting to set in.

"Your with me in Hell love. Remember? You made a deal with me three days ago" as he walks over to my side of the bed.

"No" trying to shake the fog out of my head "I do not remember at all. What did I do?"

His eyes swirl with fire as he looks at me. Sitting down on the bed beside me, I quickly move to the other side of the bed.

"Such a shame, there is no need to be scared. I am not going to hurt you" reaching out for me.

"What do you want from me" pulling my knees up to my chest.

He touches my face a trails a finger down my cheek. It feels like fire and warmth together. The smell of spice and burning wood hits my nostrils and it is very intoxicating.

"Oh" looking at me with a devilish smile "I have want I want for you. Your eternal devotion to me and whatever I want from you. I have waited a very long time for this."

"For what" slowly pulling away from him.

"A woman to give herself to me willing. Most people scream, holler and say things that get them into trouble, but to have someone say they will do anything I want whenever I want is a dream come true" trailing a finger down my leg slowly.

"Am I still human?" pinching myself.

"For now" as his finger reaches my ankle and starts back up "I like to play with humans for awhile before damming then to hell for the rest of their lives. It is a game that excites me and is also very pleasurable to a human."

"How did I get here?" trying to pull away but my leg will not move "I do not remember a deal."

I look back in his eyes and they are swirling again with flames. He is so good looking and has a power that radiates off him. I feel his heat coming off him in waves.

"You truly do not remember do you?" his finger stops at my knee.

"No" shaking my head slowly "I am sorry but I do not."

He takes his thumb and presses it on my forehead. I feel a jolt of power come through his thumb and I black out.

___________________________________________________________________________

Three Days Earlier

"God Dammit!" slamming my hands down on my desk.

My best friend who works in front of me jumps and her hand flies to her heart. Our desk are facing each other and touch at the top of them.

"Don't do that! God, you scared the shit out of me again!" trying to settle her heart back down.

"My boss is driving me crazy" my hands go to my temples and rub them.

I am a personal assistant to the manger of the department. He always sends me things and says he needs them in a hour or so. I am always swamped with work and seem to never get it caught up due to his ridiculous requests.

"What now?" she looks at me with her eyes as big as saucers.

"I am trying to get this spreadsheet done and now he wants me to write his speech that he is giving in an hour, then when he gets done with that he has his meeting that needs these sheets" jabbing a finger at the e-mails that fill up my screen.

"What kind of speech?" she asks in a low tone.

"He is addressing the new hires for this department" waving my hand at the door where his office is.

She gets up and walks around to my computer screen. She looks at all the items that are lined up and gasps.

"Oh my God!" she runs a finger down the screen looking at all of them "Is he trying to kill you?"

"There is no way I can get this done in time" trying not to just get up and walk out.

"Here" she walks back to her desk "Send me the information for the speech. I will write it and send it back to you. Then you can send it to him" snapping her fingers quietly.

"What would I do without you?" feeling a little relief from this.

"Be buried in work and never leave the office" she giggles.

I send her the e-mail that she needs. I finish the spreadsheet just as she finishes the speech. It is sent back to me and I copy it and send it to him.

"Lunch time" she looks at the clock on the wall.

We get up and walk to the elevators. Just as the doors open my boss catches me and tells me he needs one more thing. I turn to her with tears in my eyes and drop my head.

"Bring me something back, please?" I say in a defeated tone.

"That sucks!" she puts her hands on her hips "You can not even get a lunch break like you are suppose to" she huffs.

"I will just leave an hour early then" turning around to head back to my desk.

"Yeah" she mutters "Like that will happen."

"Oh, I will make sure of it" shooting her a look.

She gets in the elevator and I go back to my desk and work for the rest of the afternoon on what he needs for his meeting in the morning.

"Hey" she taps me on the shoulder "It is five. Ready to go?"

"Ugh!" shoving my chair back "I am not finished with this. He needs it at eight and I am not coming in early to work on it either."

"Need me to stay?" as she lays her hand on my shoulder.

"No" as I stretch for a minute "Go home and tend to your family. I will be fine."

I have never gotten married or really had a boyfriend. I have tried some relationships, but they did not last more than a few weeks due to my job. It is high demanding and takes up most of my boring life. I hate it but the money I make keeps me here because I could not make this much anywhere else.

I finally finish up at six-thirty and go to leave the building. I look around and a tear slips down my cheek as I pass all the empty chairs and offices where everyone else left on time. I hit the button and step into the elevator.

"I would do anything for a better life than this" I mumble to myself in the empty space "I would sell my soul to the Devil just to have a break from all this."

The doors open into a badly lit parking garage. It is already pitch black dark and the lights down here are horrible. The employees that are not in management positions or higher have to park on the bottom level under ground. I step out and a ice cold wind blows through the empty garage. Shivering, I slowly walk to the end of the building to retrieve my car.

"Well, well, well" the voice behind me makes me jump "What is a pretty thing like you doing all alone in a dark place like this?"

I ignore the strange man and try to quicken my pace. Four men in a group step out from behind a pillar and block my path. Trying to turn around and run, the strange man and two other men step up behind me. As he approaches me, he is scanning my body from head to toe with a smirk on his face.

"Well boys" he takes a piece of my hair in his fingers "Looks like we might have scored us a woman for the night."

Grabbing me, one of the men takes my purse off my shoulders. The goon goes through it and then throws it on the ground. Thank goodness I did not go to the bank like I wanted to and my card is locked in my dash. He pulls out a five dollar bill and hands it to the guy that has my arm in his grip. He looks at it in disgust and grabs me by my hips.

"Where is your money at" as his hands roam my body seeing if I have any stuck in my clothes.

"I do not carry much cash and my card is at my house. I only go to the bank on the weekends" shivering as he checks my pockets.

"Well now" something evil flashes in his eyes "We are going to go to your house, have some fun with this beautiful body of yours and then you will take us to the bank. You will pull out everything you can and give to us" he grinds his hips into mine and I try to back off.

Just then, a crack of lighting lights up the garage and I see a very muscular man standing there glaring at these guys.

"LET HER GO!" his voice booms through the emptiness and I feel the vibrations of his voice though my body.

"What if we don't" the guy grips me tighter.

"Then you are going to play with the DEVIL himself" the guy eyes me and then snaps back to the thug holding me.

"Ha, yeah right" the goon turns to his boys "Take car of the problem. Me and the lady are going to fuck in her car right now before we go to the bank. I can not wait any longer.'

"I would not do that if I were you" his voice is deadly.

"It is six to one" he scoffs "Please."

He snaps his fingers and starts to drag me away and the lights in the garage comes on very brightly and the guys jump the single man. He beats them off him one by one. It does not take much, one punch and they are out. The goon that has me let's go and pulls a knife.

"Oh" a smirk creeps across the guys face "You want to play that way huh?"

The lights go out and it is pitch black. I freeze as I hear a crack of a neck next to me. The lights come back on and the stranger stands beside me with the good dead at his feet.

"Idiot" he snarls "He never listened anyway."

He bends down on one knee and plunges his hand into his chest. A white light is pulled out and looks like a transparent ball with a tail on it that he is holding it by.

"To bad you threaded the Devil himself boy" as the light bobs in his hand.

With the free hand, he does a complicated hand gesture and a small black portal opens with a red glow to it. He puts the light up to it and it is sucked into the hole. Clasping his hands together the portal disappears. I scream and take off running towards the car as fast as I can.


	2. The Mark of the Beast

As I am running, quickly glancing over my shoulder to see if he is perusing me, I see that the body is gone and so is he. Where the hell did he go so fast? Did he pick the body up and take it out of here and I did not see him? I sigh in relief but when I turn around, he is standing at my car leaning on the fender smiling at me. I come to a halt and try to run the other direction.

My feet are frozen into place and I can not move at all. Trying to scream but nothing comes out. He pushes himself off my car and walks over to me in a nonchalant manner.

"So" as he looks at me "Did you mean what you said in the elevator?"

"Who are you?" my voice is normal and not panicked like I feel.

He ignores my question and looks me over. His eyes snap back to mine and his are a black as coal and there is a power that radiates off him that I can not put my finger on.

"You did not answer mine, so I will not answer yours" as he slowly walks around me.

"I do not remember what I said exactly" I whisper feeling the panic still in full force.

"You said 'if I had the chance, I would sell my soul to the Devil just to have a break from all this" as he comes back to face me again "Did you mean it or was it just you mumbling?"

I look at him in shock wondering how in the world did he know what I had said in an elevator to myself. I look around for cameras to come out any minute and say that you are on Candied Camera or something. He sees what I am doing and shakes his head while he chuckles softly.

"This is no prank, did you mean it?" he ask again.

"Oh that? I mean if it were true then I would consider it" still unable to move.

"What if I told you that it could be true" he smirks at me "I can make a deal that will make your life easier and mine to."

I look at him with skeptical eyes "What kind of deal?" I finally ask.

"I will give you three days to get everything you need in order here" as he steps closer to me "All your work your boss requires will be handled" he nods towards the ceiling. "After that, you belong to me" his eyes come back to mine and have a possessive look in them.

"Why would I give myself to someone who I do not even know?" squaring my shoulders off.

He steps closer and I feel myself back down from him "One, I can give you a life that most people would kill to have. No pressure, no deadlines, some work but it would be light" he rakes his eyes over my body slowly "Two, the rest of the time you would do what I wanted you to when I want. It could be from a very small task to a big task, but nothing you could not handle from what I have seen of your work load here."

I am still frozen in place and can not move, but the more I talk to this stranger, the more relaxed I become.

"Where would I live?" looking around at my car "Would you need me at my place to do this or would I have to travel to your house? How would this work exactly?"

"You would live in my castle" he waves his hand out towards the town "It has plenty of rooms that are not being used and you would work from there."

"Exactly where do you live? I do not know of any castles near here" my eyes have gone wide thinking of living in a castle.

"Not anywhere near here" his eyes have softened "It is a little bit of a travel to get there but it does not take as long as you think it would."

"So after three days you would just come and get me in your car and then have people move my items to your place?" throwing my hands up in a questionable fashion.

"Yeah, something like that" he looks at my feet and then back up at me "If I let you move, will you promise to stay and talk?"

I nod and look at my feet "Yes, I promise."

He snaps his fingers and my feet are released of whatever force was holding me there. I walk over to put my purse in the car.

"I thought you said you would stay if I let you go" he growls.

"I am just putting my purse in the car and I also did not know if you wanted to sit in the car to talk or just stand out here?" open the driver's door.

"No" his simple tone is back "I prefer outside. Unfortunately, I do not get to be outside to much and try to enjoy it when I have the chance."

I look at him with a shocked look on my face. He just smiles as he inhales the damp air that surrounds us.

"Are you chained to your house or something?" looking at him with sadness in my eyes "Is it that someone does not let you out but like once a day or something?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes" as his eyes look out towards the city from the small slit that is in the garage between decks "You could say that I am tied down to my house."

"That must be horrible" shutting my door "Only allowed to go out for short periods of time."

He shrugs "After awhile you get use to it in a way."

"What was that back there that you did?" I nod towards where we were earlier "You put your hand in his chest and pulled out a light."

"That was his soul. I sent it to hell where it belongs" the scowl is back on his face.

"Um" my body tenses "What are you, a grim reaper or something?"

He chuckles again and shakes his head "I am not the grim reaper but I am the something."

"So really" inching up next to him "Who are you?"

"My name is Lance" he extends his arm out "You are Aliyah correct?"

"How do you know my name?" slowly backing away from him.

"It is part of my job" he drops his hand "When I am going to make a deal with someone, I have to know everything I can about them."

"I never said thank you for saving me from those guys" dropping my head and blushing.

"Your welcome" he puts his finger under my chin and raises it "I could not imagine letting them do the vial things that they were going to do with you. No one should have to go through something like that."

"So, you a mind reader also?" as my eyes meet his dark eyes that I could get lost in.

"Yeah I am. That is why I am here to offer you this deal" he slowly runs his finger along my jawline.

"What if I refused and did not agree?" trying not to shiver at his soft touch.

"Then you will go back to a very overpowering boss that pays you very little money for what you do. He takes all the credit for himself and then works your fingers to the bone" going down my neck with his finger.

Sighing, I look around and try to think. I take his hand off my neck and lean against the fender of my car weighing my options.

"If we are going to do this, I need an answer. I have to get back home due to I have already stayed out past the time I am suppose to. I was busy before I came here so I do not have long left at all" he leans on the fender next to me.

"Will you please tell me who you really are?" looking at the ground trying to think.

"Only if we have a deal" he moves in front of me. Sticking his hand out, I look at it with a weary eye. He smiles and it's like it melts my fear away for some reason. I slowly stick my hand out and shake his.

"I am so glad you agreed to this" his smile is one to almost die for "We will have so much fun. I know I will."

My hand starts to tingle and then burn really bad. I try to pull away but he just looks me in the eyes and his grip will not let go.

"Please!" I yelp "Let go, that is hurting really bad."

"In a minute" his eyes have not left mine "Almost done, there."

I yank my hand away and see a pentagram burned into my palm. Fiercely rubbing it, the burring sensation finally starts to die down. After a few more minutes it eases and then does not hurt anymore.

"What was that" still looking at my palm.

"It means you belong to me" he kisses it and a cooling sensation zips through my body "No one can claim you or try to hurt you again."

"Now are you going to tell me who you are, you said after the deal was made you would tell me" stepping closer to him.

"I am the Devil, my love. You just gave me your soul" his voice is chipper as he tells me.

"Wait! What? I did not realize that...." I stumble back towards my car.

"I gave you plenty of opportunities to back out" he cuts me off "A deal is a deal, you can not back out now."

"But you never told me exactly who you were. You lied to me!" my voice is almost yelling at him.

"Not really" he isn't fazed by my yelling "If you could not figure it out then I am sorry that you feel that way."

"I can not believe this" my voice has gone deadly "You tricked me into this."

"NO!" his voice booms out of him and across the empty lot "I told you exactly how everything was going to be. You asked your questions and I answered them." his voice is also deadly.

"I just can not believe that I did this. I thought it was something different, not what it is now" shaking a little.

"You have three days and then you belong to me" his voice is a hard reminder of what's to come "See you soon beautiful" smiling again.

There is a huge crack of lighting again and the garage goes very bright. When it fades, he has disappeared and I am standing there alone in the lot.

"What have I done?" my hands fly to my face as I bury my head in them.

I get in the car and drive home after grabbing food at a diner. I get in the shower and try to scrub off the marking on my hand. It does not come off no matter how hard I try. I lean up against the cool tiles and tears slip down my face. I have really messed up this time. I know my life is not perfect, but how will my new one work out? What will he expect of me and how in the world can I possibly get out of this deal?


	3. Did I Really Make a Deal with the Devil?

The next morning I wake up and get out of bed. I look at my palm and it is still there. That mark did not go away like I had hoped it would. Getting dressed, I drag myself to work. Exhausted and very tired, I plop down at my desk.

"You look tired, what in the world happen to you?" Tonya says looking at me with a worried look.

I tell her about last night and she looks at me like I am crazy.

"If you do not believe me, look at my palm" as I show her the mark.

She gasp and touches it. It is raised and she traces it slowly.

"You did this?"still looking at me in shock "You gave yourself to him?"

"I did not realize who he was" running a frustrated hand through my hair "I thought maybe he was a magician or something. He offered me a job where I would only work for him. Basically doing anything and everything he wanted me to do. That is my job here so I did not think anything of it. Now, I am not sure what to do."

"You can not get out of it" grabbing my shoulder softly.

"No" shaking my head slowly "I only have three days to get everything worked out and squared away. He said after that, then he would come and collect me according to this promise. I can not believe what I have done" tears threaten to fall.

My computer dings and I have three new e-mails from my boss that need to be done before lunch. I open one and it automatically goes to another page where the work is being done right in front of my eyes. When it is finished, I see a time stamp on it when it will be delivered back to him.

"Tonya" beckoning her to my side "Come look at this. Watch this please and tell me that I am not crazy."

She walks around and I click on the next e-mail. It opens and the work is completed as we watch all the correct information typing into the spreadsheet. We look at each other in total shock.

"What is going on?" she whispers in my ear.

"I do not know. He said all of my assignments for the next three days will be done and I would not have to do a thing" I whisper back.

"Look" she points as one is completed "It even has a time stamp on it to send to him when he would think you got finished. You can go to lunch with me today. Thank goodness, I get tired of eating by myself."

"That would be nice to get out of the office for once and enjoy ourselves for lunch" watching the screen still go on and on with the completion of my work.

The morning flies by and lunch time rolls around.

"Come on girl" she jumps up and grabs her purse "It is lunch time finally."

I get up an we start to walk out. Looking at his office, I sigh very big when his door does not open. We jump om the elevator just as door opens, we are jabbing the door close button and are over to the side where he can not see us.

"Thank god!" she squeals "He was coming to get you for something again."

We step out at the bottom and rush down the street to our favorite small cafe. We plop down and order our food.

"God! This is so nice. I am glad that you were able to get out of the office today" throwing her hands up in the air "I know your happy to be able to eat a hot meal for once."

"It is going to be nice" relaxing down into the chair "I got use to cold or reheated food all the time. This will be amazing. Good food and a wonderful friend to share it with again."

"Number 28 and 29, food's up" the worker behind the counter calls out. I get up and go grab the food while she gets the drinks. We sit back down and I moan quietly. It is the best food I have had in over two weeks. It is hot, extremely good and makes my mouth water as I take bite after bite.

"That good huh to were you are about to have a food gasium?" she wiggles her eyebrows at me "I know you have missed out on so much. Just enjoy this as much as you can."

I giggle "I will, if it continues like this, I should have an easy time."

"Did you ask him if I will ever see you again?" her face drops into a sad look.

"I am going to try and see what I can do to get out of this" looking at her with a stern look "Somehow, someway I will rack my brain on what I can negotiate with besides me disappearing into his realm. There has to be some kind of compromising I can do."

My palm starts to burn and I look down at it. It is glowing red. I rub it trying to ease the pain. It finally goes away when a voice comes into my head. "That was not the deal beautiful. You will be mine in two days. Enjoy yourself."

I shake my head clearing it. We get done and head back to work. when I walk in, my boss approaches me and tells me my afternoon agenda. I sit down and see that everything that he asked for is done and ready for delivery.

"Hey, can you help me with a few things real quick: she asks quietly.

"Yeah sure, what do you need?" I walk over to her desk.

"What do you think about this? I am not sure which way to go with this. If I do it this way, it does not look right. Then this way does not five me what I want it to show" pointing at the spreadsheet she has done two different ways.

"How about this?" moving her hands and cutting a few things, rearrange it to where it looks better and also give her the correct information that is needed.

"Yes, that works" as she claps her hands "Thank you so much."

The afternoon comes to an end and I actually leave when everyone else does.

"Please come with me and grab a few drinks. We do not have to do much, just to loosen up for about an hour or so" she has those puppy dog eyes on.

"Yeah, I could do that. I need to enjoy myself for a short time today" putting my hand up to where I can not see those eyes she does.

We walk down the road and step into a pumping club. There are people everywhere and the music is blaring. We find a table and sit down. A waitress comes by and gets our drink orders. I am looking over the floor and see everyone having a good time.

"Hey ladies, can I get a dance with one of you?" a very handsome man has made his way over to our table without us realizing it.

Before I can speak, there is a hand on my shoulder and the feeling of a body sitting down beside me. Their arm snakes around my waist and pulls me to them.

"This one is spoken for" his voice is smooth like velvet.

I freeze at the voice and Tonya's mouth drops open She gets up and takes the guy's hand to go to the dance floor with him.

"L-Lance?" looking at him shocked "What are you doing here?"

"A man is trying to stake a claim on what is mine. I stopped him" glaring at the floor.

"I did not think I would see you again so soon" pulling away slightly.

"Oh honey" he turns those dark eyes on me and I about melt "You will be seeing a lot of me and then will be with me and seeing me constantly after a few more days."

"How did you know that I was here" looking as our drinks are set down on the table.

He lifts up my hand and points to the symbol that is still there.

"Think of it as a tracking device in a way. Wherever you go, I will know exactly where you are" he rubs it gently and I feel my pulse kick up.

"How did you know that guy was going to hit on me?" trying to keep my breathing under control while he traces it.

"Remember who I am?" he raises an eyebrow "I know everything that goes on and what people think."

"Yeah, I have to remember that" pulling my hand away "It is just hard to remember that I am dealing with the actual Devil."

He pulls me back close to him "Yeah, I get that a lot. People forget exactly who they are dealing with."

"I thought you could not stay out of your house for a long period of time?" looking up into his handsome face.

"Since you have my mark, I have a lot more leeway to check up on you and making sure your not getting into trouble. It allows me more time in the human world than normal" he slides out of the booth and offers me his hand. I take it and he guides me out to the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around my waist we start to move to the music.

"So, I guess you know how to dance?" swaying my hips against him.

He smirks and we start to move faster with the music. He turns me around and pulls my back to his chest.

"You feel amazing in my arms" he drops a quick kiss on my neck "I have never felt like this with a human woman. It is exciting and also very stimulating to me" as he breaths on my neck.

"Don't have a lot of women that turn you on huh?" I tease.

"Not like this" as he presses close and I feel exactly what he is talking about beneath his pants.

We dance for a while longer and then sit down to get a few more drinks due to we worked up a thirst dancing hard.


	4. Learning Boundaries

As we sit down, he interlocks his fingers with mine and looks into my eyes.

"There's something about those eyes of yours. They captive me and draw me in. I've never been like this before" as his thumb brushes over my knuckles slowly.

"Once my two days are up, will I be able to come back here at all?" my eye look at him with a sad question in them.

"Eventually, yes. I will let you come back with me from time to time. I want you settled in first" his face looks at me with a serious expression on it. "It can be a hard experience at first, but I think you will be able to handle it."

"Will I be able to come by myself some of the time?" wondering if I always have to be with him or can I come alone.

"Later, yes" he nods his head slowly at my hand "That symbol will not leave your hand so I can keep track of you at all times. I will be with you the majority of the time but there will be some times that you can come by yourself. You will be limited with a time just like I am. It could be an hour or two, might be longer than that, just depends on what you are doing and how long you may need.

Just then Tonya flops back down in the seat and I jump due to I was looking in the opposite direction. "Oh my gosh, that guy wore me out. Who is this dashing, handsome man that will not let go of you girl?"

"I'm Lance" he sticks out his hand to shake hers "I am her boyfriend."

"No shit!" her mouth drops open as she looks at his body from head to toe "Are you kidding me? You are the one who saved her last night, they one she was telling me about today. Your her knight in shining armor."

He chuckles while shaking her hand slowly. He pulls his hand away and wraps it back around my waist. He nods and his eyes sparkle with the thought of him saving me from those goons in the garage.

"Yeah, those guys were going to harm her. I could not let that happen to this pretty, sweet little woman. Their intentions were not the best and she would have wound up hurt pretty bad" then his body is trembling with a rage of anger. I pat him on the hand and he seems to snap out of it.

She tilts her head to the side and looks at him with a frown on her face "Are you really who you say you are?"

"Yeah, I am" he acts like the question is nothing to him.

"She really did make a deal with you then?" nodding to my hand that is on my glass of wine that I am trying to drink.

"She did. I gave her three days before she becomes mine permanently" taking a piece of my hair and twirling it around his fingers as he smirks at her.

"Does that mean she will be gone and I will not ever see her again?" her face has a very sad look on it.

He drops his hand out of my hair and lays it on the table "She will be back from time to time, but it will not be on a daily basis."

"So I will be alone again" tears prick at the corner of her eyes "She's my best friend, and I am going to miss her so much."

"I am going to miss you to." Dang it, now she is going to make me cry.

"You will enjoy living with me love" as he caresses my small frame face in his large hand "My castle is huge, plenty of things to do and of course you will be with me" his devilish smirk is back in full force.

"Do you have to take her?" her hand touches his arm lightly. He looks down at it and she removes it in a very quick jerk back. "She has been my backbone for years. I do not know what I am going to do without her."

"Yes" his eyes have a little anger that is swirling in them right now "She belongs to me and she has to abide by my rules now. It is required that she lives with me and be by my side from here on out."

"How can that be?" she puts her hands on her hips and clicks her tongue at him "Your immortal, she is not."

He glares at her and I plead with my eyes for her to back off. I do not want this to turn out in a awful way, she relaxes and takes a deep breath. "She will become immortal eventually" his voice is sharp as a knife "If she does what I ask her to do, then she will become that instead of being damned to hell and tortured" he spears her with a very hard look.

My spine snaps straight and I freeze up "Wait! What? Tortured? You do that?" it comes out like a whisper.

"Honey" his voice has relaxed a little now like he is trying not to scare me to death "What do you think happens where I live? I have demons that do it for me but there are souls that require to be punished. They did things in this life that carved their eternal life with me and also how they get treated while they are living in my kingdom."

"Will I be able to hear them screaming and wailing?" trying to wrap my head around how in the world I would be able to sleep or would it be I would have to catch naps while there is none going on.

"No" I feel his warm chest moving while he is quietly chuckling to himself "The castle is sound proof where the torture room can not be heard while inside. Outside is a different experience though."

"Is it like they say in the good book where your place is fire and brimstone?" she says before she thinks again.

I feel him wince behind me when she says that name "Most of it yes, my castle is not in the middle of it but on the edge. Please do not say that dreadful name in my presence either" he huffs as the end.

"Oh, sorry. It just popped out before I realized I said it" her hand is over her mouth as she mutters the apology.

"Hey hot stuff" a beautiful woman clubber has walked up behind Lance and put her hands on his shoulders "I could not help but notice you earlier. Can I have a dance like this young lady had earlier with you?" Her hands slowly start to slide down his chest.

He removes her hands and turns around to her "No thank you. I am not interested."

She does not take the hint and slowly drags her fingernail up his arm. His eyes go solid black as he glares at her. "Come on baby, I can give you a dance like you have never had before" her smile is seductive and her hips wiggle a little trying to entice him.

"Aliyah" he turns to me as he takes in a deep breath "Do you mind if I do something real quick?"

I nod at him while glaring at this pushy woman who will not take no for an answer "No, go ahead. It is fine" I say with a smirk.

He gets up and walks away holding the girl tightly by the arm. She does not struggle due to she must think she won the battle and got her way. Swaying her hips, she lays all over him as they walk away. I shake my head and laugh a little.

"I wonder what is going to happen there?" she watches as they quickly walk away.

"I do not know but I hate it for her. Hey, you want to follow them and see how badly he scares her?"

"To see how he works?" her eyes light up "Hell yeah girl, we will stay at a distance but this I have to see."

We get up and follow at a distance hoping he can not see us. They disappear into a black hallway and we slowly creep down it sticking to the shadows. I can not wait to see what he does to this chick that would not listen to him. He showed no interest in her and was not being nice toward her either. They walk down the dark hallway and around a corner, I hear a door open and she lets out a small squeal as he pushes her in to the room. The door does not close all the way and we quietly creep up to the door and watch through the small crack that was left.

"You do not have to lock the door hot stuff. I am not running away from you. I like you a lot and can probably give you what that other one could not" she says in as she reaches for his jeans.

He grabs her hand hard and sling is away again "I said do not touch me!" his voice is raised and ice cold.

"So you like it when girls are rough with you" she tries again "I think I can handle that. I love it rough."

She moves and crashes her lips down on his. My hand flies to my mouth to cover my gasp. Usually men would be all over this chick and stripping her clothes off. Since he met me, he does not want another female touching him or a man touching me. It makes my blood boil just to think of another woman's hands on him or even a man's hands on me. He told me this as we sat talking at the table earlier.

"Get off!" he shoves her hard "I do not want you touching me ever again, you got that?" his words are dripping cold like a mountain river that is frozen over.

"Oh, temper, temper" as she shoves herself against him "I want to cool that off for you" rubbing herself against him.

That must have pushed him over the edge because he picks her up by the neck and slams her into the wall hard. She screams out in pain but I can barely hear it. His eyes are swirling with fire right now and it looks like his is have a hard time holding his powers back. He must be wanting to send her to hell so bad so they can teach her a lesson in this shit and learn how to listen when someone tells you not to do something.

"Please, let me go!" she whimpers "I am so sorry, I did not...."

He cuts her off very quickly "When a man says he is NOT interested, take the hint. You had better be glad that I do not kill you myself right now for this" making sure his voice rings through her head hard.

"What, no! I just wanted some fund with you. Your build is what I look for in a man and I thought you had what I wanted" she is gasping for air a little.

"What is it you want then?" feeling a very powerful aura coming off him from the room.

"A big man taking advantage of me while I writhe in pleasure of him. I do not go after small guys, my men have to have package to go with the body" as she points downward to his manhood that even though it is not attentive, you can tell he is well blessed.

"That is something you will never find out about me then. I have the woman I want and you are certainly not it" he growls at her in a deadly voice. He drops her and she coughs as she hits the ground.

Tonya whispers in my ear" You know she is right about his size though. He does look, um, very big in those tights jeans."

I blush hard thinking about it but then the bitch speaks again "Your a stupid mother fucker then if you think that whore will satisfy you. I am a whole lot better in the sack than she could ever be for you."

He bends down in front of her and looks her in the eyes with a death stare "What make you say that? Have you seen her fuck someone?" his ice cold tone is back in full force.

"No" she admits "she just seems fragile and not the type to satisfy your appetite."

He chuckle is a light rumble that even I feel from where I am at "Sorry, I do not do whores. You do not know where that stinky pussy of yours has been and who has gotten off in it."

I slam my hand to my mouth to keep my giggle in "That must be your girlfriend you talking about because mine does not stink. I wash it every day and even after I fuck someone."

"Did she really just say that?" she whispers in my ear. I nod my head and feel like barging into the room. Before I can though his power hits us hard and we are on our asses trying to get back up to see what he is doing.

She must have crossed the line saying that. I know he does not like anyone insulting or trying to hurt me. His hand plunges into her chest and she screams out. That same ball of light is pulled out of her chest and the black and red portal appears again. He lets the light go and then waves his hands over her dead body while chanting something that I can not understand. Her body disappears and he stands up.

"Stupid bitch!" he mutters "She will regret that here soon enough."

As he starts to walk towards the door, we get up and start to move away back to our table. As we are turning around, a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I scream at the top of my lungs. Tonya is hitting the guy that looks annoyed that she is even touching him and her hits are not doing anything to him. Lance wrenches the door open to see Maddix holding me tightly.

"Maddix, drop her now" he makes eye contact with me and rolls his eyes.

"Sorry boss" as he slowly sets me down on the ground "These two were eavesdropping on your conversation. I did not realize they she was with you."

"Who the hell are you and how dare you grab my friend like that" as she tries to punch his arm hard.

"My name is Maddix" he blocks her attempt "I work for Lance. I am his second in command over everything. He is the boss and I am the next boss under him."

"Please, let me go!" tying to get free of his grasp. He does and I run into Lance's arms shaking uncontrollably.

"It's ok, baby" he hugs me tightly "He did not know who you were yet. I have not formally said anything to my guys yet."

"Yeah, I was wondering why you were sneaking out of the castle of the last to days, now I know why" looking dead at me.

"I have work to do all the time Maddix, I do not sneak out of my house" he growls at him.

"You finished that a long time ago" crossing his arms over his broad chest "Now I see what you were after, a new person to add to you collection" as he smirks at me.

I look up at Lance and his eyes a swirling with fire and power, I can feel it coming off him in waves. He takes a deep breath and calms is down quickly.

"No, not in that manner" his body heat feels so good against my hands and face right now. He spins me around and nods "Aliyah, please meet Maddix, he is my second in command like he said. This is my girlfriend Aliyah."

Maddix rares back and looks at him with wide eyes. He knows Lance like to play with humans, but not to actually liken them like this.

"Your WHAT?" he drops his arms and looks at me like I have two heads or something.

Lance looks at him and he drops his head. He knows that this can not be discussed out in public. He sighs and looks at him. "Sorry boss, I guess I will see you when you get home tonight then?"

"Yeah, I will be there soon" as he pulls me back against his chest again.

We all start walking down the hallway and Tonya looks at Lance. "Are all the guys that work for you that hot with all those tattoos?"

Both guys stop dead in their tracks and look at her. Both of them laugh really hard and heavy while shaking their heads.

"Most of the men that work for me are I guess. The tattoos show what rank they are and what their jobs they are assigned to" he can not stop laughing as he talks.

"I may need to make a deal myself" she smirks.

My mouth drops open and I glare at her "You have a husband and kids. Your happy with you life" pointing my finger in her chest.

She throws her hands up and laughs "I was just kidding, ok. Please, do not take it personally."

"Do not ask for what you do not want either" Lance threatens her.

She suddenly remembers who is with us and she goes white as a sheet "Oh crap! I did not think about that."

They both chuckle and we walk back to the table to sit down. We spend the next few hours talking, drinking and getting to know each other. At the end of the night, he takes me home and makes sure I get in the house good before he leaves. Tonya had a car that she drove home and he drove me home in mine. As I shut the door I see him watching me carefully. I go to the window to wave at him but he has disappeared. He helped me inside and made sure I was going to be alright before he walked back out.


	5. Shivers and Chills

I wake up the next morning with a pounding headache and a mild hangover. I groan as I roll over. A note catches my eye and I open them to take a closer look. There is some fresh orange juice, toast and a pill laying there.

On the note was written "Aliyah, please take this and eat this bread. It will help with your hangover. Have a good day at work and I will see you again very soon."

I slowly sit up and take the pill and eat the bread. After that, I have to grab a shower due to Lance walked me in last night and he helped me get ready for bed due to I was pretty tipsy. My phone rings and I jump, spinning around quickly to pick it up.

"Hey girl! You finally up?" she is way to chipper this morning.

"Yeah" I grumble "I am about to get dressed in a minute, just got out of the shower."

"Well, it's Friday and I am going to pick you up. Were going out again tonight" my hand rubs my temples from her voice ringing through the phone " My kids are going to their grandparents for the weekend as we are going out. Trey is going out with his friends too, they are going to meet us at the club."

"Ok, give me about fifteen minutes to finish up getting ready please" trying not to be too mad about a friend from work also going out with us.

Hanging up and grabbing a dress out of the closet, I finish with my hair and slip on a nicer dark blue off the shoulder dress that can work for the clubbing scene also. Finishing up my makeup, she honks the horn and I snatch my purse exiting my apartment. It is on the bottom floor and the third door down from the main entrance so I do not have far to go to get outside. I get in her car and she giggles at me.

"What?" still trying to get over my massive headache.

"Are you trying to impress someone?" she raises an eyebrow.

"No" trying to act natural "You said we were going to a club after work so I dresses for that."

"Uh huh! I see. Sorry don't believe that for a second. I think you dressed up hoping Lance will come and save you again from another dance."

"Ugh! I don't even know if he will be there" glaring at her "I just wan to unwind and have a good time tonight, that is all" looking out the window.

We get to work and walk in. Seeing that we are five minutes early, we both grab coffee and take it to our desk. After sitting down, I get my computer up and running. Groaning, there are over twenty e-mails and I open them one by one. Inside are projects that add up to about thirty things to get done. I sigh and start on them. Just as I start to type on the first one, they are completed one by one slowly right in front of my eyes. I keep some of them open to make it look like I am working on them. My boss walks out and pulls me into his office. I sit down in the chair in front of his desk and he smiles at me.

"I just wanted to say how much I appreciate how efficient you were with everything you did yesterday. I do not know how you did it. I need all those done by this evening" he points at my computer with his huge finger "I will also be sending you more this afternoon that I will need done before you leave this evening that is required by first thing Monday morning."

"Yes sir" as I fiddle in my lap "I will have them done by tonight before I go home."

"Thank you" he grins and all his white teeth show "you have been a great worker for me and I have never taken the time to thank you for all your hard work.

What is up with him? He is acting very strange today about all of this, he has never pulled me in here to talk like this. Little does he know, it does not matter how much he give me. They all will be done before five anyway. I am not missing my last two days out with my best friend. I do not know how long it will be before I am allowed to return to see her. I plan on spending tomorrow with her and we are going to the beach for the day. I have not been able to go since it has gotten warm. It will be my last day here and I intend to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Thank you sir. Now if you do not need anything else, I need to get back to my desk and get your agenda done" as I go to stand up. He gets up and walks around the front of his desk and leans on against it. The look he gives me I do not like it one bit, as he smiles at me, it sends cold shivers down my spine and I rub my palm where the symbol is due to being nervous and not feeling safe right now.

"Just wondering what are you doing after work tonight" he nods to my dress.

"Going off with Tonya, her husband, some other friends and my boyfriend" still rubbing my hands together trying not to get intimated by this man towering over me.

"You don't have a boyfriend. I know your lifestyle and you do not have time for one from what I have seen" his eyes travel over my bare shoulders.

"I do and we have plans tonight after work, he is going after he gets off too" trying not to shiver.

He leans forward "Well, if you stay late then I may stay with you and help you out with the things that need to be done."

"No thank you!" shooting up out of my chair quickly "Now please excuse me so I can get things done for you."

He walks me to the door and puts his hand on my lower back. As he slowly opens the door, I notice that all of his blinds to the office are closed. "Please, do not touch me there" swatting his hand away from me.

When I finally get back to my desk, I sit down and Tonya sees the hurt, madness and worry on my face. She stops her work "What's wrong?"

I tell her about the encounter that just happened with my boss. She gasps and looks at me as I try to get my emotions under control.

"I can not believe that. He is married with kids and trying to make a move on you like that" her fist clinch hard.

"At lease I do not have to deal with him anymore after today" trying to make a joke out of it.

"What are you going to do with your place?" she goes back to typing again.

"I guess I will put my things in storage or if you need anything you can have them. My lease runs out in a month so I will just let it lapse and not renew it" going back to my screen that is now popping up with tons of extra work.

I sit there looking at everything that comes in get done in a quick fashion with the time stamps on it to be sent back. It amazes me how fast the work is done, it is almost like my computer is doing the work as it comes in. Everything is correct and properly placed where it needs to be. Finally, lunch time comes around and we slide out again and grab a hot lunch down the street again and away from the office.

"Girl, don't forget about me when you leave" she tries to keep it together as she talks.

"How can I?" grabbing her hands with mine "You are my best friend, I have known you for years" trying not to break down.

"I know" she sniffs "it is just going to be hard not seeing you across the desk from me."

"Think of it this way" smiling at her "I am moving up to a bigger and better job. We will stay in touch, I promise" doing what I can to cheer her up.

"Yeah, that is one way to look at it I guess" her smile is still small.

Just then a muscular frame plops down in the seat beside me. Jumping and my hand flies to my heart, I look at who just did that.

"Maddix" trying to calm my heart down "What are you doing here?'

"Did he touch you?" his voice is deadly and cold.

"What! Who?" my heart is still hammering in my chest.

"You boss" his voice is dripping with venom "Lance sent me here to check up on you. Said you were rubbing your hand and was very nervous. Also that you were cornered in an office and he was attempting to touch you?"

"He was coming on to me but I shut him down. He touched my lower back as he guided me out of the office, but I told him he was not allowed to touch me. I then walked out of his office and back to my desk" looking at him wide eyed.

"That is good to hear but he will not be happy about another man touching his woman though" he has relaxed a little.

"I am going to avoid him this afternoon and then I do not have to worry about him after that" touching his arm very lightly to let him know I am ok.

"He will be happy to hear that. I can not tell you the tantrum he threw when he was worried about you earlier" looks at me and I can see it must not have been a nice one.

"Please, tell him that I'm fine. With his help, everything is going smoothly at work" trying to convince him that I am totally fine.

"Well" he stands up and pats my shoulder "I have things to get done. See you tonight."

He walks out of the cafe and as soon as he turns the corner, he disappears out of sight. I blink a few times to make sure I am not seeing things but he is gone.

"That is the coolest trick I have ever seen" she says with a smile.

"Yeah, it is" shaking my head a little. We finish eating and head back. Sitting down at my desk, I open my mail again. He has piled a ton of things on me that does not even need to be done. It is like he is trying to make me stay late on purpose. I work on some things while the others are done with a lighting quick pace. I do not even look at the clock for a long time and her voice breaks me out of my work stare that I am doing.

"Hey" she touches my arm lightly but I still jump due to I was so engrossed in the computer I never saw her walk up "It is almost time to leave. Thank goodness."

I am shutting my computer down for the final time when he steps out of his office and beckons me to come into it. "I need to talk to you for a minute before you leave."

"Really?" Tonya rolls her eyes and scoffs at him.

"This has nothing to do with you. I need Aliyah" his tone is harsh and aggravated.

Just as I stand up, the elevator door dings and Lance steps out looking so devilish handsome. He has on a pair of tore jeans that are tight on him, a black shirt that hugs his every muscle and a black pair of tennis shoes. With a smile, he walks towards me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Ready to go baby?" in a very sexy voice that almost makes my knees give out.

"Excuse me, but I was about to talk to her sir" my boss is glaring at him from his door.

"We have to leave. I have an appointment for us and we can not be late. You can see her on Monday and discuss whatever it is you need" he says in a flat tone.

I take his arm and he turns me towards the elevators. My boss does not even try to argue due to he is a whole lot shorter and smaller build than Lance. I grab my purse, smile at him and we leave to go to the club for the night.


	6. Unwinding at the Club

I smile at my boss as we walk away. Lance wraps his arm around my wist and pulls me close to him. His is red in the face and looks like he is going to blow a blood vessel if we do not get out of here. We push the button and the elevator doors open, we step inside and I lean against him on the chest. He wraps me up in his arms and the doors close. We start down towards the lobby.

"Thank you for getting me out of that back there. I was getting a creepy vibe off him and I did not like it" rubbing his chest trying to calm him down.

"Maddix told me what happened earlier with him. I did not like it and came to make sure he did not try it again" I feel him slowly relaxing under my touch.

"Yeah, I think he was going to get me to try and stay with him. It gave me the creeps when he looked at me like that" I shiver as I think about it.

"Like I said" as he looks me in the eyes "Your mine and no one will ever touch you but me."

"He can be a pain in our ass. Also, very demanding and works her to death. I have helped her out of so many jams I could not tell you how many times" as she crosses her arms and huffs out a breath.

"Well, she was lucky to have you. I hope come Monday it will not be too much for you to handle" he looks at her with a smile.

"What do you mean?" she rares back.

"She sent a resignation letter last week saying today would be her last day. He will promote you to the new position on Monday" his white teeth glisten in the lights.

"She did not know last week. Hoe did she do that?" she looks at him confused.

"Did you forget who I am?" he chuckles "I can make things look like they were already done. He received the letter last Monday so it made it look like today was it. That was one reason he was trying to get her to stay late. He has been doing things to make her work late but he has not had a chance to stay late due to his home life. He was making sure that he did it today."

"That's gross" tightening my grip on his shirt "How can people even attempt that stuff?"

"There are men that do not care about their wives. If they can have a new one, then they go after that. It is a thrill and a rush to attempt it and see how far the other person will go with them."

The elevator stops at the bottom and the door dings as it opens. "Come on, you can ride with me to the new club."

"You have a car?" I ask in a very shocked voice.

"Yes, when needed. I can conjure one up." We walk out and I see a beautiful, expensive black car sitting there waiting for us.

"Oh my! That is absolutely beautiful" looking at it as we walk up to it.

"Damn girl, your lucky. That is a very expensive car there. Everyone will be looking at you when you roll up in that" she says with a hint of jealously.

"I only roll in the best. That is the only way for a king to be out in public I think" as he opens my door.

"Oh! So your claiming that your a king now?" looking at him with a devilish smile.

"I am a King. Haven't you ever heard of the term, King of the underworld? King of Hell? Those are my titles so you can say that I am basically one" he winks at me.

"Yeah, I know. We were just kidding with you, that's all" I wink back at him.

"I usually do not like to have jokes made about me, but for you I will make an exception" his evil grin is back.

"Why, you don't like jokes?" crossing my arms.

"Long story for another time. Had one go bad on me and I have not like them since" his face falls as he growls.

"Oh, sorry. I did not know" trying to recover what I said.

He helps me into the car and shuts the door. Getting into the driver's side, he starts the car and pulls off from the curve. We head down the street and to the new club everyone has been talking about for weeks.

"I can not believe that we are going to The Ritz. It just opened and we are getting in it. I heard there is usually a long wait" frowning thinking of having to stand in a very long line,

He smirks as he drives and I look over at him. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"Maybe" that sexy grin is back in full force "You will see when we get there."

We pull up at the valet, and he gets out. My door is opened and he helps me out. I look at the long line down the sidewalk and sigh.

"It will take us forever to get in this place." Lance reaches into his pocket and produces VIP passes for us. Tonya and her husband also have a pair. I look at him in shock.

"You got those for all of us?" looking at the tickets.

"Of course. Why go to the most high end club right now and not have VIP passes?" as he shows them to me.

"Ahhh! This is amazing. We have passes to? Bye, bye lines." Tonya squeals.

We walk up to the bouncer at the red rope and Lance hands him the passes. He opens the rope and we walk in and up some stairs. When we walk out, I look around this high end club.

"This is amazing. I have never had VIP passes before. Look, we have our own bar and dance floor too. Wow!" taking in all the sights around us.

"So we can dance up here or go down there and dance. YES!" Tonya bounces on her toes.

She grabs her husband and drags his to the bar to grab drinks. Lance pulls me in close and hugs me tightly.

"Is this a good enough of a surprise for you?"

"Yes, it is absolutely perfect. Your spoiling me you know" looking at him with a huge smile.

"I plan of doing so much more with you too. This, my love, is just the beginning. What I have planned for us in the future will always be having fun with each other and making that beautiful smile come on that face of yours. I absolutely love that smile and always want to see it all the time."

He slowly leans down and his lips brush mine. Jolts of electric sparks fly through me. He smirks as he closes the gap and captures my lips with his. The kisses are warm and smooth. Sweeping my bottom lip, I open for min and he pulls me closer as he deepens the kiss. When we come up for air, my whole body is humming with electricity.

"Wow!" as he shivers a little "That was amazing."

"Yeah, best kiss I have ever had."

"You were trembling in my arms love. I guess I have one powerful kiss then?"

"Come on" lightly smacking his arm "Do not tell me you did not feel that too. You shivered yourself and I know because I felt you doing it."

"You caught me. I did feel it. I have never felt anything like that before."

He comes back in for another one and I feel his pants get very tight as his manhood grows on the inside of my leg. He pulls away and looks at me with fire in his eyes.

"Ok, we need to stop for I will not be able to. This very desirable need is flowing through me right now. If we continue, you will be on the wall with me ripping your clothes off."

"Yeah, we don't need to whole club to see us doing that now do we?"

"No! Your body is for me only. No one is allowed to touch you or see you without clothes on. I am a very jealous man when it comes to my property" he tightens his grip on me a little.

After a few minutes, we go grab a table and sit down trying to regain control over ourselves. I get up and go get drinks for both of us.

"Here you go. Jack Daniels, right?" handing him his drink.

"Oh yeah. Just perfect to help put these flames out for right now" as he takes the whole glass and tosses it back. I look at him with wide eyes. "What? Never seen a man drink like that?"

"Not a glass full in one gulp. Shots yes, but not like that" nodding to the now empty glass.

"Tell them to keep them coming for me. I need at least six more if not more than that" he waves a waitress down finally.

"Um, you won't get drunk will you?" looking at the fresh glass that has now appeared.

"Nah! I can do twelve and still stand straight. I have another problem I need to get under control right now."

"I will go grab you another one and let the lady know you need at least four more." as I slide out of the table.

"Thanks baby. You are a very sweet one at that too."

I get up and go back to the bar. I tell the bartender what I need and he nods. I am standing there waiting when this guy slides up beside me.

"Hey, what is a pretty thing like you doing here by yourself?" his eyes slide over me slowly.

"I'm not. I am with my boyfriend and friends over there" trying to ignore his advances.

"I don't see you with anyone here" his hand brushes min and I pull away quickly.

"Please don't. He is very protective of me and you will regret it if he sees you do that" inching away from him a little.

"All I want is a dance with you" he says as he slides closer.

"No thank you, I'm......." my words are cut off by a very angry voice behind me.

"TAKEN! Like she said, leave her alone" he glares at the guy while wrapping his arm around my waist. Then he kisses me on the cheek to prove that we are together.

"Understand that" he snarls at the guy.

"Sorry man, wrong woman" he gets up and moves away quickly wobbling away.

"Yeah, you got that right" he mumbles as the guy leaves. He pulls me to his chest with my back to him and kisses down my neck finding that sweet spot.

"Mmmm.... that feels so good. You keep that up and we will have to leave" as my head falls against his chest.

"Maybe I want you to say that. You know we could leave if you want to" he is muffled in the crook of my neck.

I feel his hardness pressing into my back and I moan as he kisses my neck. My head falls to the side to give him better access and he tightens his grip on me.

"Boss! Boss? I need you for a minute" Maddix has come into the club and is rushing towards us. Lance groans and turns his head.

"Yes, what is it?" he is not pleased at getting interrupted.

He is still holding me close to him so his problem is not shown off to his guy.

"We have a serious problem over there. I mean a big problem" pointing toward the side of the building.

He sighs and loosens his grip on me. After a few minutes, he steps away and follows Maddix. I grab his hand and beg him to let me come with them.

"Come on please" trying to look at him with pleading eyes.

"You might get freaked out a little. I may have to get nasty" he says with a very evil smile.

"I can handle it. If I am gong to be your girlfriend, I need to know how to act around you when something like this happens."

"You do exactly as I tell you to and whatever you do, DON'T scream at all" as he looks at me with concern.

I nod and he grabs my hand. We follow Maddix out of the club and to where he was talking about.


	7. Showing His True Colors

Lance's POV

We were just interrupted by Maddix just as she was about to get me to take her home with me. I want him so bad that I can not think straight. Every fiber in my body wants to rip her clothes off and him buried deep inside her. Why is she having this effect on me? No one ever has before. What is wrong with me? I don't fall in lo........Nope, Nope, Nope. Not saying that word. That is a very bad thing to think about with the position that I am in. A woman can never have my heart. I am not going to give in to that at all. I can't, I am immortal and she's human. Sure I can turn her and make her immortal, but can the big, bad Devil be tied down with just one woman for eternity? I love to play with humans but since she met me, I no longer has those desires. I am snapped out of my thoughts by Maddix punching my arm.

"Earth to Lance! Hello" waving his hand in front of him.

"What" snarling.

"You were lost in thought man. Now come on, we have something that needs to be taken care of like now."

"Sorry, I was in thought about how we can handle whatever is going on with the problem you found" coming out of whatever his mind was at.

"I think you were distracted by your new companion there" nodding towards her.

I gives Maddix a glare and he laughs. I look at her with soft eyes and then shakes my head. I am going to hate it when duty calls, especially when it is going to take me away from her when I have things on my mind that I would love to do. I grab her hand and we follow him outside to a dark alleyway. A man stands there with a woman, she is beaten pretty bad and her clothes are ripped. He starts to close in on her when she screams loudly.

"Come on doll, your just about there. Just a few more strings and I will have you where I want you" the mugger says as he holds a knife in his hands.

"Can I take him boss?" Maddix looks at me and smirks.

He bounces on his toes and looks at me with excited eyes. He loves to do the element of surprise on people. I nod and he vanishes into a black smoke. Floating along the asphalt blending in and she watches in amazement. He gets behind the guy and then the smoke rises up behind him. The poor woman is standing there frozen as she witnesses all of this as it unfolds. Maddix appears and grabs the man from behind.

"Stay hidden right here" I whisper in her ear "Do not move and don't make a sound."

She nods at me and I creep towards the commotion that is going on.

"Why don't you pick on someone you own size?" Maddix growls at him.

"Hey! Where the hell did you come from? Let me go you fucker" he is squirming trying to get out of his death grip.

"Miss, you can go now. He will not hurt you again" he nods toward the frightened woman who is shaking uncontrollably.

She stands there for a few minutes and then finally picks up her purse and thanks him as she rushes off into the darkness.

"Lance, you ready?"

"Always man."

"What are you going to do to me? Let me go now you mother fuckers!" he twists and turns trying to get away. No such luck for him though.

"You just did the worst thing that I absolutely hate. You were going to rob, rape and murder that poor woman, weren't you?" my eyes are full of hatred right now.

"What? No, I was just scaring her that's all!" he stumbles over his words.

"Look at me boy" I step close to him "Look hard and you know who I am. I know your lying to me."

"P-P-Please, let me go! I did not mean to, I won't do it again. I promise man, please" he begs for his life and I roll my eyes at him.

"Too late for that. We have been watching you for months now and you have just gotten worse. do we need to remind you of all the ladies you have done that to?" Maddix tightens his grip.

"Wait! You know about that? Really? How?" his eyes flick back and forth between his arms and me.

I step as close as I can and the mugger gets a really good look at me. His eyes have grown wide and he is trembling. When I am in this mode, I look just like the pictures that everyone thinks of me as. The big bad Devil himself showing his true colors. Where I can be in human form for as long as I want to, but when I get really mad about things, my true self comes to life. I warned her that I may have to get nasty and this is it. I hope she is not freaking out right now as she is seeing me in my true form.

"Please don't, I am not ready. My life here is happy and I am enjoying it" he pleads on deaf ears.

"Should have thought about that before hand. Now, you are mine" I explode with fire and thrust my hand into the guys chest. He screams one last time as I pull the light out of him and send it down the portal where he belongs. Maddix drops the body and waves his hands over it making it disappear. We smile at each other as I regain my composure and shift back to my human form. I grab her hand and walk back into the club like nothing happened.

"Where are you going love?" she has let go of my hand and starts to walk off. Did I scare her to much? Is she running away from me?"

"To the bathroom. I will be right back in a few minutes" her soft hand touches my face as she walks off.

"Are you sure your ok?" looking at her with concern.

"Yes baby, I just need to pee and then I will be right back. I promise" as she walks off I watch her retreat and follow her just to make sure she is fine. As she steps out, I wrap my hands around her waist and she pulls me around to the front of her. She smiles at me with a smile that tells me she is fine with everything that happened. I let out a breath and we walk back to the table hand in hand. I make her sit on my lap so I can hold her and she crashes her lips down onto mine. She moans into my mouth as we deepen the kiss and my pants get tighter by the second. Damn! What is the woman doing to me?

"Do I need to get some water for you two?" Tonya is staring and giggling at the same time.

We pull apart and I chuckle as my arms tighten around her waist. "Not yet, but maybe in the future?"

"Cool it horny toads. We have dancing to do and more liquor to drink" she clicks her tongue at us.

I groan and roll my eyes at her. I want to leave so bad that I do not want to wait. I want her so bad to where I am not even sure I can get this hard on down right now.

"Come on, let's dance baby" she is pulling on my hand as she stands up.

She pulls me onto the floor and I grab her tightly, pulling her to me. I whisper in her ear making her shiver.

"Your a minx, you know that right?"

She giggles and then turns her back to me. I grab her hips and she grinds into me hard. FUCK! This is making it hard to stay on this dance floor right now. She is doing this on purpose and she knows that she can feel me on her back and through her dress. My pants are so tight right now that my dick it throbbing.

"I love dancing with you" her arms reach behind her head and around my neck as we move "You are such a wonderful partner."

I look down at her neck and see the perfect view of her breast bouncing inside that dress. Leaning down, I kiss that spot on her neck that makes her melt into my body. I smirk into her neck as her knees go weak under me.

"Your gonna owe me for how hard I'm having to hold myself back right now" whispering against her neck.

She moves her hips swaying them against me and my dick twitches hard. Why is she torturing me like this? He has her body stretched out just perfect where I can see all those lines and all the parts that I want my mouth and hands on so bad that I dig into her side a little harder. I am having a hard enough time as it is and she is making it worse. Fuck it, we are going to handle this problem right now.

"We're leaving now" growling in her ear.

"I agree, let's go please."

I grab her hand and start searching for a dark corner. I see one that is just perfect and I pull her into it covering her body with mine. She has no idea what she is in for now.

"You have played with fire this whole night and now I can not hold off anymore. I will have you now" my hands on either side of her head as I look down on her.

"People can see us right here though" as she looks around at the crowd around us.

I look at her while smiling. Doing a complex flip of my wrist, darkness overtakes us and the room fades away. She stumbles backwards as I grab her waist to support her quickly due to the shift we just did. We have just arrived in a very nice room that is private and no one knows where we are or can hear her scream my name on those perfect lips of hers.

"You can't wait....." my lips crash down on hers and her dress is hiked up in my hands. She moans into my mouth and my hands explore her sweet and soft body slowly. I unzip her dress and it falls to the floor. I freeze for a minute when I realize that she was naked underneath that dress.

"Holy Shit!" my eyes roam her perfect body "If I had known that, we would have never come to this club."

There is a huge king size bed in the room and I back her up onto it as my clothes come off while I am kissing her with a fiery passion. Her hands go to my belt and and she unbuttons my pants. I reach down to take them off and her hand snakes down inside and grabs me before I know what is going on. Her hand is wrapped around my cock and is stroking it slowly. Sucking in a deep breath, I groan as her hands slides over the smooth skin and her other hand cups my balls.

"Hold on a minute, let me get these off" struggling to get my shoes, socks, pants and underwear off.

As soon as I am out of them, she drops to her knees and takes her mouth on my cock before I can get my last leg off. When I finally do, I shove my pants away from us and grab onto her hair.

"Oh shit, Damn woman" she is licking all the way up my shaft while cupping my balls with her free hand. I have never had a woman make me feel so good like this, I am trying my best to control myself but she is making it very hard right now. She is hitting all the right spots that make me want to shoot my load into her mouth.

My breath has quickened and my head is thrown back "Easy baby, you keep......that pace......up and I am.........not going.........to last long."

She must know what she is doing to me because her pace does not slow down one bit. I am building up so fast to where I can not hold off anymore. She refuses to slow down so I have not choice but to release hard and hot into her mouth. I groan as she hollows her mouth out and takes me in as far as she can go. When I am finished, she swallows every drop of it. I look down at this woman how is down on her knees in front of me and has just given me the biggest organism that I have ever had.

"My turn beautiful" picking her up.

I grab her bridal style and lay her on the bed. I start at her neck sucking on the spot that makes her writhe under my touch. As I slowly make my way down to her perfect breast, I take one in my mouth while the other is in my hand. As I circle my tongue around her nipple, it hardens and she moans loudly. My free hand slowly trails down her soft skin and I find her wet core. When my fingers brush through it, she is literally dripping wet. I plunge a finger into that soft wetness and she arches her back into my naked skin. Slowly, I start pumping and then add a second finger shortly after. She is tight and I have to get her relaxed so I do not hurt her when I enter. I soon add a third one and start to trail my kisses down her body slowly. I pull her to the edge of the bed and get down on my knees. I look up her body line and there she it, spread out for my showing all of her glory and beautiful body to me. I put her feet on my shoulders and zero in on that swollen bud in the center that is reddish pink. I inhale the sweet scent as my mouth closes in on my target.

"You smell absolutely delicious. I will enjoy tasting you love. Smells like berries and honey mixed together" blowing short puffs on that part that makes her squirm wanting more. I smile as I get closer to my target.


	8. I Need You Now

Aliyah's POV

I feel his breath on my core as he continues to ravish my center with his fingers. I have not felt like this any time I have had sex with anyone.

"Lance" my breath is heavy "I am gonna cum if you keep that up."

His deep chuckle vibrates through me as he latches onto my bud with his tongue. He slowly swirls it around and I arch my back. He pushes me back down with his free hand and holds me there. The attack continues for a short time and then he pulls his fingers out and puts his tongue into my center. His finger goes to my clit and he starts licking and circling both of them. He is slow with it at first and then picks up the pace. The pressure is building fast in me. He hold me in place with his free hand as he continues his attack on me. Soon, I am seeing starts as release onto his tongue. He licks it all up as he helps me ride out from my organism and brings me back down to earth from it. Getting up he wipes his mouth off and smiles at me.

"Go to the top of the bed love. I am not done playing yet. No one can hear us where we are and I want you screaming my name as loud as your lungs can handle."

I move to the middle of the bed like he has asked and he crawls on top of me. He snaps his fingers and a pair of handcuffs appear.

"Do you object to these?" as he dangles them in front of me.

"No, as long as you can free them when your done."

"Aww! I can not keep you locked in here like this with me for eternity?" he playfully asks.

"I do need to ear, sleep, shower and things like that you know" I tease him.

He smirks as he fastens my hands to the head board. He snaps again and a blindfold appears. He pulls it over my eyes and whispers into my ear.

"I want you to feel everything I will be doing to you without you looking at it. This heightens the pleasure so much more."

I nod my head and he slowly drags his fingers over my body. It feels like a trail of heat seeking pleasure on my body. I try to move but he pins me down with his arms.

"Don't move, you will enjoy it more plus it will drive you insane along with it" he reminds me.

He kisses at my ankles and slowly kisses his way up one side while his hand drags up the other. He blows on my center and I gasp. he puts his hands on my hips and kisses up the middle of my body while he slowly moves his hands up the side of my body. When he gets to my collarbone, he sucks on a few spots and licks on the soft spots. I try to twist because it is driving crazy but he lays down on my body with his as ravished the most tender spots along there. He then moves up my neck, jawline to my ear. He sucks, nibbles and kisses all around my ear and behind it on that very soft spot behind there. He runs his hands up my arms as he does this and wraps his huge hands around my arms right before the cuffs.

"How bad do you want me love? Tell me how bad you ache for me right now."

"I need you please. I need you so much that I can not wait any longer."

"Now, you know how I have felt all night being with you in my arms. Your soft skin on me, this beautiful body wrapped around me, begging me to do this" as he runs his hands down my body slowly.

"Yes, oh yes! Please! I need you now!"

He kisses a few more times around my ear making my body quivering in need. He then kisses my lips and I feel the bed shift a little. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and then I feel it. He thrust into me hard and fast. I scream out with pleasure as he pushes all the way in slowly.

"Damn, your tight! I was hoping that you loosened up a little but shit!"

"You know it could be your size too. Your, um, very blessed I should say?" as my walls continue to stretch adjusting to him.

He chuckles as he kisses me and slowly starts thrusting in and out of me. I wrap my legs around him and he grunts as he goes deeper.

"You feel so good, I do not know how long I can last on this. You being tight is not helping either" he says in a raspy breath.

"I am close too. I am not going to be able to hold it much longer myself" feeling my pressure building up again.

He picks up speed and we both release together as he grunts and I moan with pleasure. He has buried himself deep inside me as I feel him cum again and again. When he is finished, he pulls out and collapses beside me on the bed breathing heavy. Both of our bodies are covered in sweat as we slowly come back to our senses and off our highs.

"Um, baby?" I turn to him but I can not see him due to the blindfold.

"Yeah?" I rattle the cuffs and he laughs. Snapping his fingers and they disappear. I take the blindfold off and rub my wrist. We lay there for a minute and I scan the room looking for a bathroom.

"Is there a shower in here?"

He snaps and nods where the bathroom has appeared. I roll out of bed and head to the shower. It is cut on to get warm when he walks up behind me and kisses my neck.

"You are amazing, you know that?" I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck.

"So are you, Mr. Devil" whispering against his lips.

He smirks as he picks me up and puts me in the shower. We wash each other off and get out, drying off and getting our clothes back on.

"How long have we been gone?" finally remembering that we were in the club and then just disappeared.

"We have been here about two hours in all but I will make it seem like just a few minutes. We will emerge out of the dark corner and no one will know the difference" drying his hair with a towel.

"So, you can stop time in here or in the real world too?" looking at him with a shocked look on my face.

"This is inside my realm so the time here goes on without disrupting regular time" throwing his towel down.

"So we could be here for one hundred years and it would be what on earth?" trying to wrap my head around how that works.

"It could be like one thousand years there roughly. Time here is basically non existent compared to earth time" sliding his shirt back on.

"That is the way it will be after tomorrow then? I will be taken into your realm and live with you there?" trying not to show a hint of sadness.

"Yes, in my castle with me. We will be happy there together. Come, we must return. I need to take you home for the night" as he hands me my dress.

"Can I not just stay with you and then we can just go to the beach tomorrow?" sliding it on.

"I have business to do tonight" he frowns "I will see you tomorrow. I would love to have you with me tonight but it is just one more day, then we will be together forever."

"So you will be with me forever? I am human, how does that work?" still trying to figure things out.

"I will have to explain later. It will be something we both will have to sit down and talk about. We will have to see if you want the same things that I want."

"So, when the time is right then?" he kisses me sweetly and then wraps his arms around me.

"Yes, give me time and when we need to sit down and talk, then we will" as we walk back to the door.

We look around and at ourselves to make sure we are ready to go back and then he makes his complicated hand motion and we are back in the dark corner with his body covering mine. He smirks and then kisses me passionately.

"There you two are. Hiding in a corner huh?" Tonya says as she walks by with some drinks.

"Maybe a little" his eyes twinkle in the darkness.

"Come on, let's dance for a few songs before we have to turn in for the night. I am tired but need to loosen up just a little."

"I have a little bit of time to do that with you" turning towards the floor.

We walk onto the dance floor and he wraps his hands around my waist holding me close. We dance and enjoy ourselves for another hour before I am yawning and ready to leave.

"So, you will be at the beach tomorrow, right?" Tonya stops to look at me.

"Yeah, I will be there at ten or so. See you there then. I wish I was not so tired."

"One more day to have fun and enjoy ourselves" she throws her hands up in the air while she is dancing.

I hug her and we leave the club. Lance gives the valet his ticket. His car arrives and he tips the guy with a fifty dollar bill. He opens my door and then walks around to get in on his side.

"You carry cash?" looking at the guy putting the money in his pocket.

"Not usually, he is a good kid trying to make a living. I do help people out every now and then. I am a good guy with a bad reputation I guess you could say" as he points at his chest.

We laugh as we go down the road. When we get to my apartment, he helps me out. "I do not want to leave you but I must. I will be back in the morning to spend the day with you. Get some sleep."

"I will. Be safe for me please" he chuckles and shakes his head at my statement.

"I always am and now that I have something to look forward to, I most certainly will" taking his fingers and running them down my jawline. I lean into his touch and he kisses me one last time before he walks me to the door.

"Till the morning then and you last day on earth" as he opens the door to my apartment.

I kiss him one more time and he turns and walks out of the building. Looking out my window, I watch him drive down the road and then vanish into a black mist. Dragging myself to the bedroom, I put my pajamas on and lay down on my bed. Sleep takes over me within a few minutes.


	9. Last Day at the Apartment

I wake up the next morning and just lay in bed for awhile. I am happy and sad both. I am happy that I no longer have to worry about this life and living so unhappily. Then I am sad this will be my last day here with Tonya. We have been through so much together. High school. college and then work. It seems like a lifetime of us being together as friends that became best friends. I slowly get up and grab me a quick shower. When I am finished, I go through my closet and find a bathing suit to wear on the beach today. It feels like forever since I have been to it. I was always working on papers or things my boss needed by Monday so I could never really have fun for the last two months or so. This is something that will be relaxing and nice for a change.

I slip the suit on and a cover up. Then into the kitchen I go for breakfast. As I sit at the table, I look around and see all of my personal belongings that are here. I need to ask him if I can take anything with me or if I need to leave them. After washing the dirty dishes, I walk around looking at everything that I have worked so hard for in my time at my job. Running my hands over couches, tables, my bed, it makes me sad to think that it will be gone. There is a knock at the door and I answer it to find a very sexy Lance standing there in his swimming trunks.

"H-Hey" I stutter looking at his fine body.

His eyes roam my body and goes dark with lust as he looks at me.

"Is that what you are wearing to the beach" he nods to my very skimpy and sexy bikini that I have on.

"Yes" looking down at it "I like this suit and it is very comfortable.

The next thing I know he has walked into the place, shut the door and has my body flush against his running his hands over my body.

"Every man on the beach is going to be looking at you and I will have to hold myself back. That is going to be a very hard thing to do for me" as his hands leave a trail of fire down my body.

"I can change if needed" trying to keep myself under control "I have others that I can wear."

"Are they as reveling like this one?" snapping the elastic on the top of my bottoms that hugs my curves.

"Yes, in a way" running my nails up his hard chest slowly.

"Are you willing to try them on for me?"

"If it will put you mind at ease about this one then yes" peaking through my lashes at him.

We walk into the bedroom and I pull them out laying them on the bed. He points and a green and white one that has four straps on the side instead of just a string. I slip my other one off and slide that one on.

"That one is much better. It still shows but not as much as the other one."

"Let me grab my cover up that matches this one real quick" disappearing into my closet. I grab a green cover up to match the suit.

"That works. Anything to try and keep me out of trouble for right now would be nice" he barks a laugh. "That looks good to. The suit is not real bad and that helps cover it up some also."

"I do not want my boyfriend getting in trouble with anyone over me" blushing a little.

He chuckles and pulls me into a hug "I think that this is just the beginning of me having to be very careful around your. I do not know why but I am very protective when it comes to being around you or even near you. I want everyone to know that you are mine and they can not look at you in any bad or wanting way."

"Well, you look good enough to lick those abs like a rack of ribs love. You may need a shirt so I do not have to beat some woman who looks at you in a lustful way."

He looks at me when I say that and his eyes have gone black. He grabs me hard and pulls me against his hard body.

"Would you like for me to show you what these abs can do to a woman like you?" I kiss his chest and he grabs my ass hard.

"I take that as a yes then? I can flex these abs while making love to you?"

"Y-Yes" I stutter out.

He picks me up and takes me to my bed. He has pulled my clothes off as he is carrying me. Laying me down on my bed, he is kicking off his trunks quickly. He is fully erect and ready. I suck in a breath as I look at his very large manhood standing at attention.

"Is someone happy to see me there?" I tease him.

"If only you knew how much I missed you last nigh. I wanted you to be with me so bad when you mentioned it. Now I had to wait all night to do this again" his voice is husky and deep.

He kisses me hard as he slides into me. He grunts as he bottoms out deep in me.

"Jeez, I have missed this. The feel of you, your scent, the feel of your soft skin against me and gripping me so tight. This is going to be wonderful to do this when ever I want to."

He slowly starts pumping as he goes back to kissing me deeply. He pulls back and pulls my legs over his shoulders. Grabbing my hips, he starts pounding into me hard. His head is thrown back as he goes deeper and deeper with each thrust. I moan loudly as he keeps up a brutal pace with me. I start to scream his name as he shifts his position hitting spots that make me see stars explode behind my eyes. I feel my climax coming on fast. I arch my back as one of the biggest ones rips through me hard.

"Oh my, LANCE! Ah! Lance" screaming as I cum hard.

He shoves a few more times and releases into me hot and heavy. I feel his cock twitching inside me as he explodes. He groans in pleasure as he finishes and then lay's down beside me. Pulling me onto his chest, he showers my neck with kisses.

"You are absolutely amazing. Both times have been wonderful and this time was better than last night. I hope this continues like this."

"I agree" trying to catch my breath "This was better than the last one."

We lay there and cuddle for awhile. Finally, we get up and get dressed again and go to head out the door.

"I meant to ask you, will I be able to bring any of my things with me?"

"Your clothes are being moved to our place today. The rest you can give away or if your friends need something, she can have them."

"I will let her know at the beach today that they can come and get what they would like."

We walk out the door and get in his car. We head to the beach for the day.


	10. Rules and Regulations

We arrive at the beach around ten thirty.

"There you guys are. What took you so long?" with her hands on her hips

"I woke up late. Then having to take a shower, getting ready and everything else I lost track of time" hoping my cheeks don't blush.

"Uh huh!" she shakes her index finger at me "I think it was a little more than that."

I laugh at her but she can see right through me no matter how many times I try and change the story.

"It's a natural thing so I am not going to judge. He is hot as hell, your a beautiful woman so hey when sparks fly, it happens" she shrugs as her eyes roam his body.

That is exactly what happened with both of them. They met our freshman year in college and sparks were everywhere with them. They started dating and got married a year and a half later. They have been one of those couples that find love and have an instant connection. It also one of those that even after two kids, they are still in love just like they were the first day they met. I have always hoped I could find the same thing they found with each other.

"Well, thank you for the comment" Lance laughs "Don't look to hard for your husband may get jealous of us."

We all bust out laughing at his statement. She knows her limits if how far she can talk to someone before he does get mad. He is a very laid back person.

"Ok, beach time. I am going to enjoy this weekend to the fullest. No kids until tomorrow evening. I fell like I am in heaven" she jumps up and twirls.

We grab our stuff out of the cars and start to walk down towards the beach itself.

"Yeah, and then nine months later you will be screaming due to you will have another bun in the oven and cussing him out for putting you in that situation again" rubbing her stomach and laughing.

"Not this time, I am on the pill" she shoves my hand away "If we have another one, we are going to wait until the smallest one is about four or so. They are two years apart right now and having a three and one year old is enough for me right now."

"They do not make you pull your hair out do they?" mocking all the times she gripped about how her kids were driving her crazy.

"Not all the time, but sometimes Roger takes care of them when he gets off until I can get home. He gets them from daycare and everything for me. It is a split between us on that. I take them as I go in due to he is at work at six in the morning. He picks them up after four when he gets off."

"That is a wonderful arrangement that you have done with each other" smiling at them.

"I do not mind though" Roger says "That is what marriage is suppose to be about. Each of us helping the other our. I take care of them while she fixes supper and then we take turns bathing them or we each do one. Just depends on how tires we are is how we split the work."

"Aliyah, you will see when you have kids. Most men do not mind helping out when it's their own child" she glances at Lance as she says this.

"Yeah, that would be nice. After today, I do not know if that will happen or not" my face falls.

"What?" she whips her head at him "Lance can not have kids?"

"Well yeah I can. I have just never found the right person who I want to have my heir with yet."

"So the Devil can have kids and you two are perfect for each other. Problem solved" as she points as both of us.

"Aliyah, you would like to have children on day correct?" his eyes are full of hope.

"Yeah, I would love to have two or three at the most. Th have one of each will also be fine. I would love to have a boy and a girl."

"That is good to know for later then" he has a weird grin on his face.

"Question. How exactly does that work with your kind" she looks at him puzzled.

He throws his head back and laughs with a smooth but booming way. He looks at her with a excited look on his face.

"My kind? You make it sound like I have a disease or something."

"Well, your not really human but take human form, right?"

"What you see me as is what I am. The only way a person sees the other side of me is if they have really pissed me off bad. Last night the guy who was taken to hell for his sins saw me right before his light was removed and sent his eternal soul home" his evil grin is back.

"Can everyone who works for you do that thing? Where you pull that light out of their body that is their soul?"she covers her heart area as she looks at him.

"No" he shakes his head "There are only a very few I entrust to do that. When they are with me, then I always do it, but they are allowed to by themselves."

"So Maddix can...." she jabs her fingers at Roger's chest and acts like she pulls the light out with her hand.

"You did that motion very well there" nodding to her hand "Yes. Maddix is my second in command over my kingdom. The other two you have not met yet. They handle across the ocean unless they absolutely have to get me to help them."

"So, your powers are unlimited right? Like you can do anything you want?" Rodger asks.

"About, there are a few rules that I have to abide by, but I am use to them" he shrugs.

"Can you tell us what the limits are? I am just curious" Tonya says.

"Of course. I can not kill someone just because they made me mad. To kill out of pure hate like that is not allowed. They have to do something really bad like murder, rape, abusive behavior in a major way. Robbing is a touchy thing that we have to make sure is bad enough to condone someone to hell over. If it is a continuous process where they do not take warnings or try to change, then we step in."

"So if someone shot you, that would be what?" Roger sits up intrigued by the answers.

"That would just piss me off. I have had people do that but I left them alone due to they were extremely scared or afterwards took my warnings and changed" waving his hand around.

"So, what are you other limits baby?"

"I can not touch the souls that are in my kingdom. I have workers that handle problems for me. Tortured souls for a lifetime of wrong is handled by one crew, the ones who try to escape is handled by another set and then just guardians that watch the ones who actually behave themselves properly."

"How does a soul act properly in a land of fire and lava?" Roger asks shocked.

"They do not complain much, do not try to escape and stay within the boundaries of my lands. There are plenty that try to escape, but they are caught and taught lessons. Most stop after the first time but others are hard headed."

"Any other limitations?" Tonya asks.

"Not that will threaten my existence. Those are the main two rules I have to obey."

"So, what happens if you broke one of those?" Roger sets items down at our spot.

"I would no longer exist. Maddix would take over. Those rules are the ones put in place to keep the balance in the world. If I could kill everyone who pissed me off, the world would be very light on people right now."

"Yeah, I can see how that would be on main rule. What about Aliyah? How does she fit into everything?" she nods towards me.

"Now that's a good question on her part. She is what we call a diamond in the rough. She willingly gave her life to me without having to be threatened or pursued to do so. Not many people sell their soul to me like that. We struck a deal and she accepted it" grinning at me as he talks.

He grabs my hand and traces the symbol on it. It warms up as he goes and heat rushes through my body making me shiver.

"Does that stay there or will it go away" Roger nods to my hand.

"No, it is permanent. It shows that she willingly belongs to me and that she gave herself without a fight."

"So she will remain human until she dies" her face turns to sadness.

"I have not decided on that part yet. We will see where everything goes first and then we can decided which way I want to go with that" he continues to trace my symbol and no matter how hard I try, his grip will not let go. I lean in and whisper in his ear.

"If you do not stop, I will strip you naked right here in front of them" nodding towards my friends and everyone on the beach.

He chuckles and stops. He knew what he was doing all along with it. We finish setting up our things on the beach and lay our towels, chairs and umbrellas out. We also brought lunches to have later when we get hungry.

"This is perfect. I am going to tan a little before we swim" she flops down on her stomach.

"Sounds good to me" as I follow suit doing the same thing.

We open our bags and grab the lotion. She hands Roger hers and I look at Lance. "Do you mind putting this on my back for me?"

"Not at all love, lay down flat and I will put it on you" taking the bottle out of my hand.

I lay down and he puts some on his hands. Rubbing them together, he touches my back and the lotion is warm. I moan softly as he starts at my ankles and works his way up my legs and back. Each time the new lotion is warm as he massages it into me.

"You keep moaning like that and we are going to disappear for awhile" his breath tickles my ear as he whispers into it.

I giggle but stop moaning. He sets the lotion down and gets in a chair beside me. I lay there and accidentally fall asleep for a short time.


	11. Anything for Her

I wake up to Lance lightly shaking me "Baby, wake up. You gonna burn if you do not flip over."

"Humm? What, what did you say?" groggy trying to wake up.

"I said if you do not flip, your gonna burn on you back" as he repeats himself again.

"Oh, uh thanks. I did not realize that I fell asleep. How long was I out?"

"About thirty minutes roughly. We have been talking to Lance the entire time and found out a lot of things" Tonya raises her voice at me a little.

"Oh, like what?" raising an eyebrow at them.

"You should have stayed awake then" she pins me with a stare as she rolls over on her stomach.

Thirty Minutes Earlier and Lance's POV

I look down at this beautiful woman that is laying on the chair beside me and wonder how in the world did I get this lucky to find her and now that she is mine, I will never let her go. I feel bad for her in a way due to what happened last night and this morning must have really tired her out. I told her to take a nap once we got here if she was really tired.

"Hey Lance" says Tonya "Do you mind if we ask you some questions while she is sleeping?"

"Of course" having nothing to hide from anyone "It is has been a very long time since I was able to talk and relax with people like this. I am shocked your not scared of me."

"After what you did for her, I was relieved but also worried that maybe she bumped her head or something. I thought that maybe that was a nickname that you had for yourself, like a Mafia King or something. When she showed me her hand, I was scared at first but then real worried" looking at me with a little fear in her eyes.

"I can understand why you would be worried. How often do you hear where someone makes a deal with me? I promise you that no harm will come to her at all. She is under my protection and I will make sure of it. That's why I showed up at your work yesterday. I felt her fear, her anger and her concern that he would make her stay late. I made sure she did not."

"Yeah, I could not believe that when Tonya told me about it" Roger props up on his elbows "She said Maddix checked up on her while they were eating."

"I could not so I sent him to make sure she was ok and was going to be when she went back. If she was not comfortable, Maddix was going to take her home and stay with her until I could get to her."

"How come you are limited to you time here on earth?" she asks.

"If I stay to long, it upsets the balance. I had told her that I could not do long times here but with me being tied to her, it is like a loophole you could say. If I am not working, then a few hours max is all I have. Since she is now my primary concern, I am allowed longer. By this afternoon, we both will have to leave. Her apartment will be cleaned out also. Is there anything that you want or need for there? She was going to give you any of the furniture you wanted" letting them know they are allowed to gather what they want.

"We can go tomorrow morning and get what we want. We will see her again correct?" Roger has gotten a little defensive in his question.

"Yes" in a calm voice "The time in my realm is different from here on earth. What we would consider a day could be a hundreds if not a thousand years years here on earth. You may feel like she has been gone for many years when there is it only like a few days."

"So, is she going to become your wife in the future?" in a little of an excited voice comes out of her mouth.

I choke on the drink that I am sipping on. I guess I really have not thought about that. I swore to never fall in love with anyone but yet there is something about her that I can not ignore. She has this pull on me that I have never felt. She can be so sweet but also has that fiery attitude that I am growing very fond of.

Clearing my throat "I have not had a chance to really thing about that part. I could see that happening in the future eventually."

"She is a wonderful woman and a very special friend to us" Roger now sits up pinning me down with a stare "She deserves someone who will treat her with respect but also give her everything she wants. Love, respect and a family eventually. she has talked about how mice it will be to have kids in the future. How she wants a man to love her the way she needs someone to love her."

"She did say things like that earlier and I did not realize that she wanted all of that. It peaked my interest to say the least" trying not to show exactly how I feel yet.

"So please do not hurt her. She has had some hardships in her past with men. A lot of them take advantage of her sweet side and use it to get what they want out of her" he crosses his arms over his chest this time.

Time to let my walls down "I do not plan on it. She will be happy with me. Her every heart's desire will be given to her. She will be spoiled like nothing she has ever imagined. I guess you can think of it as she just landed a guy with a unlimited budget."

"That will be very nice for her. She had one man that cleaned out her banking account at one time. That was all he was after unfortunately" her face falls with the memory of this.

"WHAT?" crap, get my anger under control before I explode "Who was that?" slowly calming myself down. She shakes her head and turns away from me so I can not see her face.

"Tonya, please" now feeling bad.

"I will let her tell you when the time is right. All I can say is that she thought he loved her. She thought he was going to be the one, you know. He was very tentative and caring but used her and took over eight thousand dollars from her. He cleaned out her savings first and then attacked her checking account. It broke her bad and took her a very only time to come back from that. I can not see that happen again to her" tears are falling down her face now.

I look over at this amazing woman laying on the chair beside me and think how in the world can someone do this to her. How could anyone be that cruel to take advantage of a woman that is so delicate and loving, crushing her like that? Who would want to hurt her so bad just to have money in their hands? My heart was broken a little when I thought about this. All of a sudden, I feel my blood boiling to think someone hurting her again to the point of crushing such a gentle spirit as hers.

"Lance? Are you ok?" I am snapped out of my thoughts by Roger's question.

"Sorry" looking back at them "I was just thinking and can not believe someone would be that cruel to her. Can you please tell me his name? I want to investigate what he has been doing and make sure he is not doing this to other women."

Roger goes to open his mouth and Tonya grabs his arm "Roger, please don't!"

"All I want to do is see who he is and see what he has done. If he has been taking from more women than just her and warn him so he will hopefully stop before more innocent women are hurt like she was."

"Sorry baby" he pats her hand gently "I have to. He isn't going to kill him, just look into everything and make sure he is not doing this again."

"Why are you so hesitant on telling me about him, Tonya?" looking at her softly.

I see her head drop and then tears start coming down her face quickly as she cries "He was my.....my."

Roger takes over "Unfortunately, it was her brother that did this. After that happened, she disowned him and told him to never come around either one of them ever again. It hurt Tonya as much as it hurt Aliyah. They both cried for weeks. We could not get the money back due to he refused to tell us what he did with it."

"What was his name" balling my fist up but then quickly releasing them before they see me.

"Frank Wilson. He no longer lives here in Florida. He moved up north somewhere and we lost contact with him due to we refused to talk to him at all" Roger is fighting back tears and anger right now also.

"I am going to look into it and see what he is up to. I can see if he is still swindling people out of their hard earned money or has changed his ways" trying to keep a straight face with them. If he is still hurting people, he will be condoned to Hell.

"I felt so bad about setting her up with him" she sobs a little "We were not brought up like that at all. It killed me when I found out what he did to her. I can not tell you how many times I apologized to her for almost a year. It felt like I set her up and failed her in the biggest way."

"Tonya, you did not fail her" getting up to sit beside her for a minute "Each person is responsible for their own choices. He did that, not you. If you knew, you would have never set her up with him, am I correct?"

She nods but the tears are still coming down "I know that now, but that was the way it felt to me. When your own brother hurts your best friend like that, it does something to you."

"I can promise you that I will not let anyone hurt her like that ever again" putting my hand on her arm trying to calm her down.

"I can tell you care about her a lot" Roger takes Tonya in his arms "I see it in your eyes and the way you treat her, act around her and look at her. It is written all over your face and body language."

I sigh, getting up and walking back to my seat. I sit back down and look down at this woman beside me. Roger can see right through me with this. He knows he is right. I smile as I am looking at both of them.

"Uh huh" Tonya smirks as she looks at me drying up her crying "That is what we thought. Now you know that she is very easy to trust people and we can not see her get hurt again. She likes you a lot if not more so do not take her for granted. Please do not make her regret trusting a man again. It has been a long time since she has trusted men to try a relationship with them. Just take our advice and put it to use with your relationship towards her. We know you two have been together sexually so do not break her heart. She is committed to you now. Do not break that trust with her."

"I wont" smiling at how well they can read people, including me "Guess I need to wake her up so she does not burn. It has been about thirty minutes so far."

"Yes, please get her up" she giggles "I do not think she needs to lay there much longer."

I wake her up and tell her that she needs to roll over so that she does not burn. She blinks up at me with heavy eyes and slowly turns that beautiful body over on her chair. This woman has my heart in her hands now and I hope I do not do anything stupid due to this control she seems to have over me now.


	12. Walk Along the Beach

"So, what did you talk about?" asking when I finally get woke up enough.

"If you had not fell asleep you would know" Lance chuckles.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I had a hectic week ok? I can not help that I was tired" glaring at him.

"We just talked about some things and I found out more about you and what things you like and don't like. They have been very helpful with that part" he grins.

"What did you guys tell him" crossing my arms as I sit on the side of the bed.

"Nothing much" Roger chimes in "He just asked some questions and we answered them. He just wanted to know a few things and we told him what he needed to know about you."

"Yeah, I do not believe a word you guys are saying, sorry" trying to act mad but I just can not pull it off.

I am still wondering what in the world he wanted to know about. I hope Tonya did not bring up anything that is in my past, if he knew some of the things that happened with some of my ex-boyfriends he might get upset and do something that he would regret. He has the right to know my past but I just hope she left some of the details out.

"Come on" Lance stands up "Let's swim for a short time before we have some lunch. I want to have some fun."

We all get up and rush down to the water. We are all splashing each other and trying to grab the guys around the waist to dunk them.

Roger comes running through the water "I am going to get you love." He picks her up and throws her into the water as far as he can. She squeals as she hits the water.

"They love to play around like that" shaking my head and laughing at them.

As I glance over, I see Lance and he has a devilish grin on his face. He stalks towards me slowly and I back up trying to get out of the water.

"W-What are you doing?" stumbling backwards. He does not answer me and he slinks towards me slowly still smirking.

"Lance, what are you trying to do to me?" He moves so quickly and grabs me around the waist. Picking me up he rushes back into the water. Grabbing around his neck, I am squealing and laughing.

"No, no, no, no! You do not need to throw me. Ahhhh!" I go flying through the air and hit the water. Tonya laughs at me as she swims back towards the shore. I shake my head and work my way back slowly.

"Was that fun for you?" he calls out "I enjoyed it a lot. You are light as a feather."

"Well, seeing how your so muscular, I probably am for you" finally getting back to the shallow water.

He grabs me again and holds me in his arms again. He picks me up and goes deeper into the water.

"Your gonna throw me again?" hanging onto his neck tightly.

"I don't know, maybe?" he stops and I go flying again into the water. I am going to have to figure out how to get him back.

"Oh, your a dead man now!" as I swim back to the shore.

"Oh really?" he cocks his eyebrow at me.

I chase him out of the water and down the beach. I am small but very fast. I see him in front of me and I am gaining slowly. He ducks behind a rock and when I get there, he is gone.

"Hey! Where did you go?" looking around to see how in the world he disappeared on me.

I see some black mist go around my legs and he materialized right behind me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he kisses my neck.

"I think I got you instead love" he whispers into my neck.

"You cheated" my voice getting a little husky "You disappeared on me where I could not catch you. Was that mist you?"

"Yeah, I like to disappear like that. It is a wonderful advantage that I can use to catch my victims with" he licks on my sweet spot.

"That is a neat trick. I saw Maddix do it and was wondering if you could do things like that also. You just crept up on the guy" trying to keep my breathing down.

"Maddix love to do it like that. He is a little excitable when we do things where we can take people by surprise."

"I hope to see you work some more in the future then. I enjoyed watching that."

"I will take you on some jobs with me. I think you will find it interesting how we do things on a regular basis with our work" spinning me around in his arms.

"I would like that. To see how you do things like that and see the fear in people's eyes as you try to reason with them" putting my hand on his broad chest.

"There will be some things I will have to walk you through. When we go on things like that, I do things that are a little different from what happened that night. I have done worse than that before and so that way you will not freak out when you see what happens."

"Let's head back, I don't know about your but I am getting hungry" looking up into his face as he smiles down on me.

"Sounds good, so am I. Can not wait to see what you ladies packed to eat." We walk back to out set up. I grab the picnic blanket and put it out on the sand. We sit down and I grab the basket, opening it up and start unpacking them.

"Hey, you guys coming to eat with us? We are getting everything ready" yelling at the two still playing in the water.

"Yeah, be there in a few!" she yells out.

We get the drinks, plates and the silverware set out. Reaching into the basket, then I pull out the chicken.

"Crap, it is cold. I guess we waited to long and now it is ice cold."

"No problem love. I can fix that" he takes the bucket into his hands and waves them over it. After his had passes over it, the chicken has steam coming off it and feels like it just came out of the fryer.

"I keep forgetting that you can do things like that." He smirks and hands me the bucket back. I set it down and he does the same with the biscuits and sides we all made. They are pipping hot when Tonya and Roger sit down with us.

"Ow! This stuff is hot!" she pulls her hand back out of the bucket "You should have warned me."

"Lance heated everything up, I guess I did not warn you fast enough" tying not to giggle.

"I will take hot food over cold any day no matter how hot it really is" Roger pulls one out and sets it on his plate.

"I just did not expect it to be hot. We have been out here for over two hours so I thought it would be cold" licking her fingers.

"It was until I helped out with that part" he chuckles.

"Yes, thank you for that. We need to have you around every time we do something like this. We would not have to worry about having cold food ever again" as Roger takes a bite.

Lance chuckles again as he grabs a piece of chicken. He takes a bite and smiles at me. The juice off it runs down out of the corner of his mouth and towards his chin. I want to lick it off him so bad. I lean towards him and run my finger up his chin and wipe it off. I bring my finger to my mouth and suck the juice off.

"Thank you for that, you could have just told me about it" his eyes have turned dark. I lean over and lick the rest off with my tongue. His hand grabs my face and he kisses me hard.

"Ok you two, get a room. We do not need to see that please" Roger is pointing over at us and then back towards the hotel.

"I have a room waiting for us, we can go visit it if needed" he whispers in my ear.

"No, no no! You are not taking her from me early. We still have a few hours left with each other" she slides over and grabs my arm.

He smirks and kisses me one last time. He whispers in my ear as he backs away. "We will pick this up later love."

As we calm ourselves down, finally I start to eat the food and it is very good. We had a hot apple pie that Lance conjured up for us. It was amazing.

"Can we go for a walk down the beach real quick?" she asks like trying to get permission from a parent "What time do you have to be back to your place Lance?"

"We have about an hour or so before we have to be back. We have time to take a walk so you can say goodbye for now. Like I said, she will be back. I will make sure of it."

"You had better keep up your end of the deal that we talked about too" Roger pins him down with a very hard stare.

"Wait, what deal?" looking back and forth between them.

"We just made him promise to take care of you and he said he would. That was our deal" Tonya also has a hard stare on her face.

"That must have happened when I was asleep then?"

"Just do not worry about it. He said he would treat you like a queen in our absence. He promised to take very good care of you" Roger now smiles at me.

We stand up and walk down the beach. After a while, we stop and look out over the ocean. I take a deep breath as the waves crash over the rocks and the white foam inch over the white sand.

"I absolutely love this place. It is so pretty here. The sunset it absolutely stunning when you stay here and watch it dip below the horizon over there" as she points.

"These waves are not as big as they normally get when we come out here. It is pretty calm today, I am glad about that" as he points to them crashing at the rocks.

"This is our very favorite spot on this beach. We bring the kids here at least two times a month when it is warm. They love to see the sun set with us too" she reminds me of when I use to come out here with them.

"In the future, we will have to all come here and spend time together. I would love to see your kids one day" Lance has grabbed me and pulled me close to him while looking at the others.

"I want to ask a question about how your child thing works. If you get someone pregnant, how long does it last for your kind? How many months?" she raises an eyebrow at me while looking at Lance.

"Well, due to me being magic, they have about a four and a half month pregnancy. Women do not have a long one like humans do, Ours are quicker" he shrugs a little.

"Can a human get pregnant from you" she asks.

"Yes, it I allow it. I can control my fertility so when I decide to have a child, they will become pregnant very quickly. I would say with in one or two tries. It does not take much at all" grinning at me as he says this.

"I hope you decided to eventually have one or two. They are so much fun to have and bring such joy to your life" Roger winks at me.

"Yes, we will see about it in the future. I want a few sometime eventually. I need an heir to take over my spot sometime. I would like to retire in the future and enjoy life to myself for once" hugging me closer to him.

He grabs my hand and kisses it. We stand there watching the waves for a short time and then turn to head back.


	13. Found Treasures

We stand there and watch the waves for a while. As we start walking back, we all are looking down into the sand for shells and trinkets. I see something shiny poking out of the sand. Bending over to pick it up, I gasp when I see what it is. It is a beautiful ring that looks like someones wedding set.

"Wow, that is absolutely beautiful. I wonder who it belongs to?" as she plucks it out of my hand to look at it better.

"I don't know if someone lost in here on the beach or if they lost it out there somewhere and it washed ashore?" also looking closely at it.

"Maybe we can advertise it and see if anyone can identify it?" Roger also looks at the ring.

"Look, there is initials engraved on the inside. You could use that to see if you can find the owner of this set" as I point to the engraving.

I let them look over it and I smile as I think of someone that might be getting their lost possession back that they might be very sad over loosing.

"Oh, I need to give you my card before I leave so you can have the money out of my account. I can not use it anymore so I ma leaving it all to you two. There is about four thousand five hundred in there so that should pay your rent for the next four months for you guys" trying to keep the tears back.

"We can't do that" Roger stops and looks at me with a shocked look "That is your money, not ours."

"Roger, I am leaving to live with him. I do not think I need money where I am going and you need it more than it just sitting there doing nothing in a dead account' jabbing him in his chest gently.

"Take it and clean her account out. I will shut down at the beginning of the week. I have it set up that way. I can just transfer the money if you want and then your account will just shut down on Monday" Lance squeezes my hand lightly.

"Please do, they will not it if you do not basically force them to" looking at him with pleading eyes.

He closes his eyes and does his snapping of his fingers. Shortly, he opens his eyes and nods.

"Ok, done" he grabs my hand again "Your check for next week is already in their account also."

We start walking down the beach again and they are standing there looking at us and then scramble to catch up.

"Why did you do that?" Tonya scolds us "You may need it."

Lance stops and shakes his head at her "She does not need money where we are going. I will provide everything that she will need. Food, a car eventually and the means to shift back and forth between the two worlds."

"Just be grateful we have that much more money to help us out now love" Roger has finally come to reality that I do not need that money "They with this ring, if no one claims it then we can sell it and get that money also" pointing to the ring in her hand.

"That is why I gave it to you. It will help you eventually when you need it. I wanted to give you whatever you might need while I will be gone. That way, I won't have to worry about you at all" punching her lightly in the arm.

"Just please come visit. At least on a weekend" she starts to tear up a little.

Lance pulls me to his side and smiles at her "We will, don't worry. She will be back and so will I."

I hug her and start to cry. I feel like I'm loosing my best friend. She hugs me tightly and also cries on my shoulder. We finally part and wipe our faces off.

"We will be fine Aliyah" Roger says as he hugs her "I will miss you also, but with your money that you have given us, we will not be hurting for a long time."

He then hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. We walk back towards our picnic area and sit back down to talk a little more before we have to go.

"Can I ask what you place looks like?" she asks looking at him.

"It is a huge castle with many, many rooms. Think of the way a medieval castle many look like but inside it is very modern and updated to look really good."

"So where do people like Maddix stay or other people who work for you?" looking at him with my brows furrowed.

"Maddix has a room in the castle with me but he is on the other side. We have over half the castle to ourselves unless we venture down to the dining room. Is there anything that you may require at our new home?"

"I would love to have a pool."

He laughs and shakes his head hard "Sorry love, I can not do that. We will come to the beach so you can swim. All of your clothes have been moved now and are in our room."

"I guess if I need others, I can come get them?"

"Or I can just make it for you. I have some very interesting ideas about some things I would like for you to wear for me" he wiggles his eyebrows and I giggle.

I blush and drop my head when he says this. Putting his finger under my chin, he kisses me. I can see in his eyes the lust he has for me. His eyes are dark with what looks like a fire storm raging behind them. As I look into them, it is enough to be mesmerized by the mixture that is going on.

"Almost time love, my time in running short" as he looks at me again.

I turn to look at my best friend. She is kissing her husband on the blanket and I look back at him and he has a smirk on his face. His eyes have started to swirl with power. He takes his mouth and kisses me hard as he pulls me to him. I feel a tingling go through my body, I try to push away from him to say goodbye but I can't. He is holding me tightly as he deepens the kiss. The darkness has enveloped us and I don't see the beach anymore. I feel a burning sensation on my skin and he pulls me hard against his chest. I bury my head into his rock hard chest as I shiver from the heat that feels like it is attacking my body. I try to look around but all I see is Lance and darkness. Just as I think I can't handle any more of the heat, it fades and a huge room comes into view slowly. He is kissing me as I gain consciousness this time.

"Hello love, welcome home!" his eyes have a sparkle in them.

I sit up and look around the dark room that has light flowing through the windows. The beach and my friends are gone. The room is neat and nicely decorated.

"Oh wow! My skin felt like it was on fire" rubbing my arms.

"That can happen when you teleport in human form. That is why I help you so tightly. It can be hard on your body but you did it pretty well" he sits on the side of the bed with me.

"Ugh! My head is spinning some" flat palming my forehead.

"Take you time and let your balance come. It will be over with a few seconds" he is rubbing my arm slowly.

I sit there for a few minutes and my head finally clears. I turn on the bed and place my feet against the warm floor. "The floor is warm. That feels so good on my feet."

"I hate cold floors so these stay warm enough to sooth your feet but not hot."

I look down and I still have my suit on. Seeing a bathroom, I slowly stand up. "Can I take a shower, get freshened up and some clothes on?"

"I will join you, I need a shower myself" he stands up shucking his trunks off. He then picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. Setting me down on the floor and turns the shower on for us I am looking around this huge bathroom that we have walked into.

"Baby, why is there two showers and toilets? I love this bathroom, it is huge and big enough for both of us."

"I wanted to make sure you have everything you needed while you were here. This way if you need to, both of us can use the bathroom. One shower is a spa shower and the other is just a regular one. Go ahead and get undressed. We will get a nice shower and then I will show you our home." as he checks the water temp.

I slowly take my suit off and we step into the shower together. He starts kissing my neck and his hands start up my sides. He cups my breast as he pulls my back flush against his chest.

"I have waited all day to get my hands on you. It has drove me crazy seeing you in this and not being able to rip this off you and make love to you on that beach" he whispers in my ear.

"Um, you did not get enough this morning" trying to tease him.

"I can never get enough of you. I can not explain it but you are like a drug to me that I can not get enough of."

He nibbles behind my ear and I melt against him. One of his hands slides down to my center and he slowly circles it. I lean against his hard chest as I moan. He licks and nibbles all my spots that makes my knees go weak. Slowly, I am picked up and pressed against the cool tile.

"I am going to make you feel real good here shortly. We both will feel real good."

He slides into me slowly. We both groan as he pushes inside me. When he bottoms out, he stays there for a minute or so. He breathing quickens and he kisses my neck again. "Just the feel of you is enough to drive me crazy. Why do you have to feel so good?"

"I love the feel of you also. The feel of you stretching me and making me feel so good. Your touch is electrifying and your kiss is like nothing else I have every experienced" reaching my arms around his neck behind me.

He slowly pulls back out and sinks back in just a slow. He does this over and over again as my body shivers. Even though he is doing it slow, I feel myself building up with pressure. He is hitting all the right spots and it is making me want to release.

"Oh baby, I am going to cum if you keep that up too much longer" I gasp in pleasure.

"Go head love. I will make you do it again shortly when I am pounding you hard and heavy" his grip has tightened around my waist some.

He strokes a few more times and I cum hard around him. He groans hard as I do, then he stops for a minute and then pulls out. Flipping me around to face him now, he pushes my back against the tile. He slams back into me making me scream his name out.

"Oh Lance, ah!"

He kisses me hard as he wraps his arms around me and picks up speed going faster and faster then he has before. My head lays back against the cool tile and his head is put in the crook of my neck. His breathing is very heavy and he continues his pounding. My head is spinning with so many emotions as he takes me to new heights I have never had before.

"This is what I missed on earth. Being able to make you feel the way you need to with me. All of me as I make love to you until your numb and can not move."

"I am close again, oh I am so close" my body is shivering wanting to release.

"Let it go, I am not far from it myself. Shatter baby, do it as hard as you can" he growls into my ear.

With that, I do. I cum the hardest I ever have in my life. He doesn't let up pushing harder and harder. It feels like it goes on forever.

"Oh Shit!" His body ripples as he cums hard inside me. He shoves me hard against the wall as he continues to spill in me. If feels like he will never stop.

"Damn!" he is trying to catch his breath "I have never done that before. Guess I am just so excited to be home with you finally that I got carried away. It felt so good that I was not thinking properly. I pushed myself to the limit with you."

"I enjoyed it myself baby. I have never cum that hard in my life." He kisses me one more time and then pulls out. He helps me wash off and I help him.. We step out and dry off.

"Come on, let's get dressed so I can show you our kingdom."


	14. Welcome Home

I step into his huge walk in closet and look at all the clothes in there. He must have filled the closet himself because a lot of these clothes did not come from my place.

"So, what do you think?" as he slides up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"This is the biggest closet I have every seen. Where did all these clothes come from?" looking around at the massive amount of space it has. One whole wall is nothing but his and it is as big as my whole apartment. The other side is nothing but my items.

"I made the closet so it is stocked with everything you needed and in your size. I hope you like everything I made for you" sweeping his arm out towards my massive side.

"It is amazing and they are so beautiful. I love them" running my fingers along the expensive and very luxurious clothing. There are enough shoes on my side to last me for years to.

"Don't pick out anything fancy, just something like what you would wear around the house" as he pulls out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"So just a casual dress then? Any color you like the best?" trying to see all the rainbow of colors hanging in front of me.

He chuckles and looks at me as he slides his pants on "Black and red of course, but there are all kinds of colors in there. Just pick out what you like and I will be find with it. Everything in there I like because I made it so don't worry about if it satisfies me or not. They all will."

I flip through the racks of clothes and come across a dark red lace dress that comes to the knees. I slip it on and of course it fits perfectly. I put on some black flats. He smiles as he looks at me.

"Beautiful love, Come, it is time for your tour. Let me show you our home now." He interlocks his fingers with mind and leads me out of the bedroom. We go down a long hall and down some winding black stairs. It opens up into a love hall that has black and white diamond tile, a white ceiling and the walls are black. There are pictures all along the wall of him and what looks like his workers that also work for him inside the castle. I see one of Maddix and stop to look at it. He is posed with his muscles flexed like a body builder, no shirt and a pair of shorts on. The pictures of Lance along the walls are of different poses. One, he is in a king uniform with a crown on his head, another he is in a pair of jeans and no shirt showing off his tattoos. There are tons of other men that have their pictures on the wall that either are posing without shirts and showing off their tattoos and muscles. I shake my head as Lance gently tugs on my hand to walk me down the hall.

"We will go to the kitchen first. You can see the cook that will be making our food for us." We walk in and this guy looks up and greets Lance. He does no have on a shirt right now, very muscular, tattoos all down both arms, light brown hair, very handsome face and a body like a god.

"Hey boss!" he says in a chipper tone "Glad to see your home. Are you here for awhile now?"

He has his back to us and has not turned around yet for me to see his total body form.

"Yes, I am back. I won't be leaving like I have been for the last two days anymore. My deal worked out so I do not have to worry about it anymore" he squeezes my hand lightly.

Chris talks as he turns around "Well, that's good. We miss your grumpy ass when your gone. So......um, sorry. I did not know we had company. Who is this beautiful lady?"

"This is Aliyah. This is our cook Chris. He can cook anything you want at anytime."

"How are you? It is nice to meet you" I stick my hand out to shake his.

"Nice to meet you too" as he shakes my hand and smiles.

"Your not a demon?" he looks at me in surprise.

"No" Lance says "She is a human."

Chris takes my hand and looks at where the symbol is burned into it. "So, this was your deal you talked about huh?"

"Yes, and she will be treated with respect and as a princess of this castle also" Lance gives him a very sharp look.

"Of course boss. We would not dare go against your word" he gently lays my hand down on the huge island that separates us from the stove area.

"So, what would you like to eat? We did not have a huge lunch and after swimming and running along the beach, I figured you would be hungry." Lance looks at me.

"I am. What were you starting to cook here?" nodding to the pots that are being used.

"The boss's favorite. Steak, medium rare, fries, salad and bread."

"I will take the same but make my steak medium please. Even medium well is fine. I like it both ways" smiling at him.

"Ok, is there anything you don't like to eat?"

"Asparagus, collard greens and black beans" shuddering as I say them "I eat everything else."

"So, not a picky eater. That makes it easier for me. Boss isn't either. Do you drink coffee, tea and soft drinks?"

"Yes I do. If I do not like it, then I can grab something out of the refrigerator."

Lance grabs my hand and stands up "While he fixes our dinner, let's continue the tour."

"So she is here permanently boss?" nodding towards me.

"Yes, she lives here now" as I stand up and he pulls me to him tightly.

"Keep her away from Damien. He will go after her you know" he gives Lance a look that I can not quite understand.

"He won't when I tell him to leave her alone" he growls in a low voice.

"I am not trying to be ugly, but when has that stopped him?" Chris looks at me again.

Lances jaw it tightly clamped as he says "He will this time. I will make sure of it."

He grabs my hand and we walk through the castle. He shows me the dining room which has a gorgeous mahogany table that can seat twelve, matching chairs with white cushions, the walls are red and the ceiling is white with a beautiful chandelier handing over the middle of the table. 

"Let me show you what the outside looks like" he pushes on two huge black doors and we walk out and then turn around to look at the dark castle that looms over us. The sky is a dark black mist and the castle it self looks like something you would find in a horror movie.

"It does look like it's out of the medieval times. Dark, with dark clouds all around it and that mist that makes you think something will jump you if you wonder too far."

"That is why most of the time I stay inside. If not, I don't stay out here for a long period of time much. The inside looks a whole lot better than out here."

I lay my hand on his chest and look up at him "Who is Damien?"

His body vibrates with rage and he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "He is a demon that really likes to push my buttons. He is here due to a lifetime of very violent crime. His job is to handle the souls who try to escape. He hunts them down and brings them back here. It keeps him busy so he does not have time to aggravate me."

"What kind of crimes?"

"Murder!" he spit out in a hiss "He was killed and then he went rogue on me and did a lot of violent things he was not suppose to. He can be very violent when he want to. Also, he is a very good charmer when it comes to women. I do not want him anywhere near you. He likes women a lot and I will make sure he does not touch you."

"I do not like the sound of him either. I want to avoid him if at all possible."

"As long as you are human, he will pursue you. When your immortal, he will quit. He likes to chase to try and get a woman. Do not let him touch you."

"I won't. If I need a bodyguard do you have one?"

"Yes, when I am gone you will have one. Then I will know that you will be safe until I return" he kisses my nose.

"That sounds good, thank you" laying my head on his chest

"Come on, supper should be ready now. I am starving" he takes my hand and we head back to the kitchen. Sitting down at the island, Chris is about done and he looks at me as he finishes.

"So, what do you think of the boss's kingdom?"

"It is a nice place. The inside of this is beautiful and so modern looking. The outside is like he told me it would be so it was not like a huge shock like it might have been for other people."

"Hey boss" Maddix comes strolling in "Glad to see you home finally. I bet your happy to be here finally."

"Yeah, I am. It is always nice to come home."

Maddix looks at me and grins "Aliyah, how are you doing now that your here? I guess you have gotten the tour?"

"Yes, I like it here. I can learn to love it eventually when I find my way around."

"Maddix, where is Mathis?" Lance looks at him.

"Uh, down the hall last time I saw him. Why?" pointing down another hall.

"I need him for a minute to tell him his new job" he nods at me.

"Ok, I'll go grab him real quick" Maddix gets up and takes off down the long hall he pointed at.

Chris puts our plates down in front of us and it smells delicious. I take a few bites and tell him it is perfect. A few minutes later, Maddix comes back with another guy. This one has tattoos on his right arm that has skulls and flowers on it. His left shoulder has a tribal scallops on it and on each side of his hips are more tribal tattoos that disappear into his jeans.

"Hey boss, you needed me?" his voice is very deep and ungodly sexy.

"Yeah, I have a new job for you for right now. This is aliyah and I need you to be her body guard when I'm not here" he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Ok, that is not a problem" he raises an eyebrow "It is because of Damien huh?"

"I should have guessed" Maddix says with a mouth full of food "He is nothing but trouble. I wish we could do something about him."

"Yeah, he is more trouble than he is worth" Chris crosses his arms over his broad chest "At least he stays busy a lot with his job."

"That is why I gave him that job. To keep him out of my hair and out doing things that he knows makes me angry" Lance says in between bites.

"Just let me know when you leave and I will stay with her the entire time" Mathis nods.

"If she goes into our room, you stay outside at all times" Lance glares at him.

He puts his hands up in surrender and takes a step back "Boss, you know better than that. I would not dare intrude on that room."

"I know, that is why you have this job. I trust you to keep her sage and away from him or the other way around."

"Of course" he turns towards Chris "Where is mine?"

"Coming up man. Hold on, boss eats first and you know that."

They all chuckle as we sit and eat a wonderful meal.

"Chris, this is fantastic. You are a skilled cook" as I shove my plate away.

"Eh" he shrugs his shoulders "I was on in real life so I can not complain about it down here either. It keeps me busy and I have good lodging too."

"So all three of you live in the castle?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, but were on that end down there. We have to be here and close in case the boss needs us" Maddix tells me.

"Do you ever call Lance by his real name?"

"Very rarely" Chris adds "Only if it is very important. He likes boss anyway" he winks at me.

"Yeah and it fits too" Lance adds.

We all finish and I yawn big. I must have been very tired and didn't realize it.

"Come on love, it is getting late and you need to rest for the night" he stands up and offers me his hand.

"Yeah, I am tired. Thanks again guys and see you tomorrow." We all say goodbye and we go up to our room. I change into some very soft pajamas and climb into bed.

He comes out of the bathroom and looks at me "Oh, I forgot to tell you. When I am here, there is a no clothes rule in this room."

"Huh?" I look at him in a confused manner. He nods to my pajamas and I blush bright red. "Oh? You want me naked then?"

"Every time your in here with me then yes. The guys knock on the door but they will not open it. They know better" he has a smirk on his face.

I slip them off and he crawls into bed with me. I cuddle up to his chest and the warmth that comes off him makes me very sleepy.

"Sleep love. See you in the morning" he kisses my forehead and I drift off to sleep.


	15. Getting To Know Chris

I wake up the next morning curled up against Lance's chest still. He has his arms around me and is sleeping very soundly. I lay there and listen to him breathing heavily and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. He moves eventually and I wiggle out of the bed. Going into the bathroom, I close the door and look at myself in the mirror. What is my life going to be like now that I am living with him? Will he grow tired of me in the future? Can we really become a couple?

"Well, this is the first day of either a very short life or a very, very long one" whispering to myself.

I get ready and walk into the closet grabbing clothes for the morning. I slip them on and make my way down the stairs to the kitchen. I have on a black pair of Chanel pants with a white shirt that matches. Maddix looks at me and raises an eyebrow as I walk in.

"Your an early riser. Boss won't be up for a few more hours" he looks back at his plate.

"I guess it is because of my old job. Getting up around six, showering, eating breakfast then getting dress and leaving by seven thirty. You just get use to it after awhile to even when the weekends rolls around, your still up before the sun comes up."

"Are you going to miss all that stuff?" he asks as he looks me in the eyes.

"I don't know yet. My boss, definitely not but the other workers that I got close to and enjoyed talking to, then yes."

"Yeah, I got a bad vibe off him just walking into the building to check on you that day. He puts on a good front with people, but he has a nasty side to him" his voice has gone low and deadly.

"Yeah, I figured that out on the last day. It gave me the creeps really bad. There was a few times that he cornered me in his office, but I thought he was mad at me for not finishing the work for him. He never came onto me or said anything out of the way. I guess he was just trying to figure me out or waiting for a better time to attempt something?" shuddering now that I really think about it.

"He was not mad that much. He overworked you on purpose to keep you there at nights. Every time he was going to stay, something came up at home that required his attendance" he growls is frustration.

"Were you watching him or something to be able to know that?" looking at him with shock on my face.

"Yes, he has made moves on women before. We were watching him and was going to warn him, but Lance got to you first and then that really pissed him off."

"Sorry to break up your conversation, but can I ask what you want to eat?" Chris has his elbows on the island and his face is in the palm of his hands.

"Oh, sorry. Waffles, bacon and eggs over medium please."

"A woman after my own heart there" he winks as he turns to the stove.

"Watch what you say Chris. Boss hates people hitting on his woman. You know that" Maddix gives him a warning look.

"I did not mean it like that. I am just glad someone here has a good appetite that I can change up what I cook. That's all" he looks over at him.

"I know that, but you know how he is with the women he is with. Very protective and gets mad very easily too" Maddix tells him.

He drops his shoulders and sighs "Yeah, I know. I have been here for a very long time. I have seen the way he gets when someone says something he does not like."

"Ok, I have a question. Exactly how long have you two been here?'

"You want our years or earth years? Our years here are different from earth years" Maddix shoves another bite into his mouth.

"How about this then, your tell me what year you were born, and then when you died. I can take it from there."

Chris smiles "I'll go first. I was born in 1585 and died in 1620."

"Why did you die at thirty-five?"

"Back then it was harder to survive. I was a cook for a huge castle, made everyone's food. The master's servants, guest that would come over. Our master was kind but his eldest son was very cruel. If something was not right or he did not like the taste of it, he would beat us for hours."

"That sounds like a horrible life back then" saying as my hand flies over my mouth.

"Well, one day when a lot of his friends were over, I made him exactly what he asked for. When they left, he came down and attacked me saying it was not right. Other cooks tried to get him off me but I had a knife in my hand and he jumped on top of me. He died immediately due to it went through his heart. Everyone vouched for me but it was not enough. I was hung the next day for killing the son of a wealthy man. I have been here ever since."

"That is horrible, how could that have been done" my eyes are trying to water up.

"Your master was always right back then no matter what. I killed his only son so it was death by hanging. It was quick so I did not feel much, my neck snapped immediately" he shrugs like it was nothing.

"So yours was a accidentally killing of someone. How did you wind up here?"

He holds up his hand and he has the same mark as I do. I look at him with a questionable look.

"Lance came to me that night in my cell and made a deal with me. He needed a cook and hey, who was I to turn down living in a castle and cooking for the Devil himself? He told me he would take me with him but I said no. I wanted to face my punishment. If I had left, everyone would have thought I was running due to being guilty. He promised me that he would make it instant when I dropped, I may have been dead before the rope did its job. I did that so I could stand there and plea my case one last time to show that I was innocent. The next thing I knew, I woke up here in the castle. Lance was standing over my bed making sure I was ok with the transformation. I was dizzy at first but then it went away. So now I have been here cooking for him since then."

"Is that son here that you killed?" He waves his hand towards the door and nods his head.

"Yeah, he is out there in the fields. I have seen him multiple times around here and he is still his mad self but he can not do nothing to me here."

"Do you ever regret doing the deal" looking at my hand.

He shakes his head and looks at me "No, I enjoy what I do and he is a good man to. I have not served him or anyone a bad plate yet."

"Where are you from? You have a thick accent. Wait, let me guess. London?"

"Very good, how did you know?"

"I studied multiple languages in college and also countries. Their dialects, how people speak, things along that nature so if I needed to use the language, I could."

"What languages did you study and do you speak all of them?" he looks at me with a curious look.

"Yes, I do. I studied about England, France, Germany and Italy. I speak all of their languages too."

"That is good to know. We have some souls here who speak a language we don't understand so at least we know who to ask to interpret if we need to."

He sets a huge plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of me. I look at it and smile. It smells delicious.


	16. Maddix's Turn

I start to eat and look at Maddix. He is eating a huge plate with an omelet on it.

"Ok, your turn. Tell me how you got here and how in the world you are right under Lance as his second in command."

He swallows his bite and looks at me. He has something in his eyes I can not quite understand. Sorrow, pain, hurt?"

"My life was different also. Born 1802, died 1856."

"Ok, you were fifty four. That was a decent age back then right?"

"Yeah and I had a lot of miles on my body back then too. I robbed stagecoaches, banks, saloons and traders with my gang. Anything we saw as value, we took. I was one of the fastest guns in the west. No one even attempted to challenge me after I won twelve draws in a row. The other person's gun never made it out of the holster. They died holding their gun in the position to pull it out."

"Ok, so a wild west guy. I bet it was a neat time to live in. No cars, life was decent, easy and a lot more simple than where I come from" smiling at him gently.

"It was" he smiles "We made a killing at what we did too. I had a very nice house, wife, children and a whole lot of friends."

"What about the law? They did not try to track you down?"

"A few did but they quickly learned not to mess with us. We killed two of them and then the others just rand once a payload of bullets were unloaded towards them" he smirks at the memory.

"So what happened to where you wound up here?"

"I was out on a ride with my boys. We ran into an ambush that was set up for us. We were on our way to do a job and they thought we had just finished it. They trapped us in a canyon where they had the high ground and we had no cover. They took us out pretty quickly. I was not dead but I was wounded real bad. Lance came and offered me this position with him. I till it and he took my soul right there with him. We got here and he gave me this body to work with" me gestures to himself.

"So, you did not look like this in your human form?"

"Hell no woman" he laughs hard "I was a dirty blond, skinny gunfighter and bank robber. I was not like real thin, but I was not this muscular either."

He snaps his fingers and shows me what he use to look like. An older looking man with wrinkles from the sun, tan and broad shoulders, dirty blonde hair that was to his shoulders and messy from riding on a horse. I giggle at the difference between who he was and what he looks like now.

"What are you laughing at? When I was younger, I was very handsome" he snaps his fingers again and shows a very handsome cowboy with short dirty blond hair, muscular build and what you would think of as a real cute cowboy.

"I know Maddix has these powers to do thinks like that but Chris, do you?"

"Yeah, anyone who is marked to work directly for Lance does. I could just snap and you food be ready, but I love to cook so I do it the regular way. If I get backed up with a lot of his workers in here then I do it the easy way."

I finish eating and get up to put my plate away "Thank you so much. The food was absolutely delicious. I am looking forward to seeing what all you can make in the future. You are an amazing cook."

Chris takes the plate from me and sets it in the sink. He looks at me and shakes his head. "That is my job also. Your here to just enjoy being pampered with this life. Get use to it because everyone here will go above and beyond to make sure you are treated correctly."

Maddix speaks up for a minute "Well, most of them will. Some may try to harass you or test you to see how far they can go, but besides that you should have an easy life here."

Lance comes rushing in "Aliyah? Aliyah! There you are. My boys behaving themselves with you?"

"Yes, they were just telling me their stories of how they wound up here working for you" smiling at both men.

"Oh?" he says with a questionable expression "So what do you think about their old lives?"

"I felt sorry for Chris. I mean he paid for an innocent act. I always read about the way Maddix use to live but hearing it from a real one is like reliving it in his life. Very interesting and I enjoyed talking to both of them."

"You know" Maddix looks at me "I can take you on an adventure one time and let you actually see a day of how I operated?"

"Later Maddix" he wraps his arm around my waist "She has a long time of being here so you can relive your days with her eventually."

He plops down beside me and Chris starts making him breakfast. When he is done, Lance has a huge plate of waffles, steak and eggs. I look at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Hungry honey?" poking him in his side with my elbow.

He grunts and looks at me "Yep, getting fueled up for this morning. Hey, next time you sneak out of our room, let me know. I was going crazy trying to find you."

"I did not sneak" crossing my arms and glaring at him "You were sleeping so good that I did not want to wake you. Can't you just find me with this?" holding up my hand.

He chuckles "Yeah, I could use that method but I am just making sure your fine here for the first few days. When you get more comfortable, then I will relax some."

I smirk at him and wrap my arms around Maddix. His spine snaps straight and he freezes in place with his hands on the island.

"I have my bodyguard here to protect me from those big, bad wolves like that."

"I'm not touching her boss. My hands are here on the counter, see?" he says in a very nervous voice.

Lance's eyes narrow at me and his eyes turn dark. I release Maddix and giggle.

"That is not funny woman. What did I tell you about touching another man?" he growls low in this throat.

"Sorry, I am use to being able to do things like that with my friends. I will have to remember to change my ways around here" looking down at the island.

"Good" he relaxes a little "I am glad that your learning what you can and can't do here. I will try to remember that your also not up to speed here with all the rules either. Just remember the main rule, you belong to me and only me."

"I know that and I would never disrespect you in that way either. I may give a friendly hug but it is not intended as anything else. I have been around Maddix enough that I consider him a friend" playing with my fingers nervously.

"Maddix and Chris know how to handle that but there are plenty down here that would take that as an advancement towards them" he gives me a warning look.

"So, what if I just hug them two and no body else?"

"No thank you" Maddix barks "I do not want to get in trouble. Save your hugging for Lance only."

"Just a thank you is fine with me also. No hands on this body please" as Chris jesters down his frame.

"Ok" I sigh in defeat "If I try, just remind me please. I use to hug Roger all the time."

"We will, trust me" Maddix scoots away a little.

"Yep, we will remind you" Chris adds.

Just then a new face strolls into the kitchen. He stops and looks at all of us. A wide smirk grows on his face as his eyes travel from my head to my toes.

"Well, hello everyone." he says in a deep voice.


	17. Things Are Not Always What They Seem

Everyone spins around looking at the new comer that has just shown up for something to eat. Lance grabs my chair and moves me closer to him.

"Damien, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy chasing escaped souls?" Lance watches his every move as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, a man's got to eat sometimes. I am just early today" he grins as he plops down on a stool next to Lance.

"What would you like this time?" Chris asks with his back towards him.

"It doesn't matter. Just whatever you can whip up in a few minutes. I do not have a lot of time right now. Just a grab and go will be nice."

He leans forward to look at me and smiles really big. I can see Lance bristle with anger so I lay my hand on his arm and he relaxes a little.

"Chris, thank you again. I will see you for lunchtime" standing up and pushing my stool in. Damien looks at me with that smirk of his.

"Who is this? I do not think we have met. I am Damien" he sticks out his hand and I take it to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I am Aliyah" smiling politely at him.

Lance stands up quickly and glares at him "AND OFF LIMITS" his voice booms out across the kitchen. "She is my girlfriend and NO concern of yours!"

He drops my hand and puts his up in surrender "Chill boss, I am just introducing myself to the newcomer. No harm intended."

Looking at Lance, his jaw has tightened and clinched together. His teeth grind hard "I am going to our room. See you shortly baby."

I give Lance a kiss on the cheek and go to walk off. I feel his eyes on me as I walk out the door. He is watching me and it gives me a cold chill that runs down my spine. I hand beside the wall to hear what is said now that I am out of the picture.

"Damien, you know better than that. Lance will hurt you bad" Maddix takes a sip of his drink.

"This is your only warning too" Lance's voice is low and deadly "Stay the fuck away from her. If I see you near her, you will be sent to the torture hole and never get out. You hear me?"

"Yeah boss, I hear you" he says in a calm voice "Damn man, how did you land such a sexy ass like that though?"

I hear a crunch of a fist hitting someone and Damien screams out in pain.

"Fuck man! That hurt! I think you broke my nose!" he coughs out between hard breaths.

"Keep your eyes off her and also your nasty comments to yourself. I warned you and that was strike two. Try me and see where it gets you next time" he growls at him.

Maddix chuckles before he speaks "You know better than to talk about the boss's woman. This one is his and not going anywhere for you to have sloppy seconds either. I would suggest from now on if you see her, walk the other way and do not talk, look or even walk in the same direction as her. Lance is not playing with this one, not this time."

"Oh?" he sounds like he is talking through his hand cradling his nose "So he thinks he has finally found his Queen?"

"Yes" Lance barks at him "She is not available for anyone here, understand?"

My hand flies to my mouth. Queen? So he does have those feelings for me that he will not admit? Or is he just saying that to keep him off me.

I hear a set of hands slap down on the counter and I guess he is caged in by Lance "Listen to me very carefully. From now on, you will come in an hour later than we do. You are not allowed to sit with us, be around us at all. If you can show me that you will respect her as your Queen, then you will be let back into our circle. You have caused me problems in the past with my women, but NOT this time. She is mine and she is not to be pursued by you at all."

"She is not one of us yet?" he asks in a low, shocked voice.

"No, but when she accepts her role, then she will be" he whispers to him a little loudly.

I turn around and walk upstairs. How would that work? Does that mean marriage to him? I will have to let him explain it when the time comes.

The door opens and he walks in with a concerned look on his face "Baby, are you alright?"

I am sitting on the couch looking out the window at the fiery pits everywhere. He sits down beside me and I look at his hand.

"Oh my, your hand!" I jump up "Your bleeding. Here, let me get something...."

He pulls me back down and shakes his head "Let me go wash it off. I will be right back."

He stands up and walks into the bathroom. The water turns on and he cleans his hand off. Coming back out, he is wiping them off with a towel.

"You did not answer my question love" tossing the towel on the floor in the bathroom.

"I am fine honey. It takes a little more than a smart mouth to get me riled up" smiling at him because I know he got really mad.

He sits down again and grabs me, pulling me onto his lap.

"Let me show you how much you mean to me" he kisses my neck as he unzips my dress. It is off in a flash and he traces the outline of my bra and panties. Reaching around, the clip of my bra is undone and it on the floor in a flash.

"Your body is absolutely stunning. A man could get in trouble with it" he latches onto one of my breast and gently sucks.

"Please, my body is not like yours. Yours looks like a gods, mine is just...." I am cut off my a hard kiss. My hands are fumbling as I take his shirt off. He takes his pants and boxers off quickly then my underwear. He picks me up and slides me down onto his hard cock. I bottom out and he looks at me.

"Your mine" he growls "Start riding me love. I want to feel you bouncing up and down on me as I shove in as deep as I can."

He grabs my hips and I start to bounce slowly. He scoots down on the cushion so he can get a better angle. Laying his head back and moving his hands to my breast, he cups them while grabbing onto them lightly. He starts thrusting himself inside me and picking up speed as I continue to bounce on him. He groans as he bottoms out inside me. I feel him hitting my spot that makes me see starts. The next thing I know, he stands up and takes me to the bed. We lay down and he starts moving hard and fast. He changes position and I arch my back as he pounds me hard. He has me on the edge but he feels it and slows down.

"Why did you do that? I was right there."

"I know but I am not ready for that yet. When you do have it, I want it to be your biggest you have ever had in your life" he kisses me sweetly.

He picks up speed again and gets me close then backs off. He does this several more times until I am begging for my release. He picks up speed one last time and we both release together. I keep going and going with mine. He is still slowly pumping and stopping as he releases inside me again and again. As we finish, His head comes down on my neck and he kisses it.

"I thought I would never say these words to anyone but" he takes a deep breath and looks at me in the eyes "I love you so much."

My head spins as I come down off my high and also from his words. My breathing is hard and fast but I happen to mutter "I love you to Lance. I did not think I would ever love again but I do."

He pulls out and lays down beside me. Turning my body toward his, he looks at me with a face full of love and passion.

"I don't know what it is about you that pulls me to you so hard. The first time I saw you in that garage, I knew something was different about you. It almost scared me in a way. I have never loved anyone in my entire existence, but there you were pulling me to you like a magnet. I wasn't sure at first, but the more time I was with you, the clearer it became. I hope I am not rushing things with you."

"No, your not. I wanted to tell you on the beach yesterday but I was afraid that you would not return those feelings. Who was I to tie the Devil himself down? I am just a simple person that was looking for someone to share my life with, but looked in all the wrong places" my eyes have tears in them and he wipes them away with the pad of his thumb.

"I was worried you did not want to tie yourself to me for eternity. That's a long tome to be with one person but I could not help it. I wanted to protect you from everything and everyone. I could not stop thinking about you and Maddix noticed. He said I was in love but I tried to ignore him. Yesterday on the beach was it for me. Seeing you lay there sleeping so peacefully, I knew then that you were the one for me. I knew right then, I loved you" he kisses my forehead.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course" he looks at me with a little concern.

"I, um, was not asleep. I heard the whole conversation. I was going to get up and talk to everyone but then when Frank was brought up, I just listened."

I feel his body go rigid and ripple with anger. I lay my hand on his chest and look up at him "Please promise me something?"

"What is it?" he tried to relax a little.

"Do not do anything stupid please. I can't loose you due to you doing something out of rage. Please, promise me. I can not think of not having you here beside me."

He grabs my face with his hands and kisses me passionately. When we pull apart he whispers "I promise not to. I can not live without you either and I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

"Thank you" as I lay down on his chest and just bask in the warmth of his body wrapped around mine.


	18. The Choice Of A Lifetime

We take a nap for a short time and then he gets up.

"Where are you going love?" saying in a groggy voice while stretching out on the bed. I hear him do a low growl at my body being spread out all over the bed.

"I can not stay in here and make love to you all day baby."

"Why not?" asking in a pout.

He chuckles and shakes his head again "I have a job to do. If I stay in here then my work will never be done.

"That is what all your helpers are for right?" slowly running a finger down my body.

He turns around and puts his boxers, pants and grabs his shirt.

"That is such a shame to cover that sexy body up. I like you the other way so much better" knowing I am making it very hard for him to do this.

He sits down on the side of the bed and nibbles on my soft spot behind my ear. My body shudders with excitement. "Yeah, I had better stop or I will never get out of here. Get dressed and meet me in my office. I need to talk to you about some things."

I get up and slowly sway my way to the shower and you can see him drooling after me "I am going to take a shower first and then I will be down there."

He stands up , walks over to me, his lips find mine after putting his shirt on. He winks at me and then turns to slip out the door. After a few minutes to make sure he is not coming back for another round, I step into the bathroom and turn the shower on.

My mind is running wild with what he needs to talk to me about. I wonder if it is something to do with earlier? I guess I will find out soon enough. Getting out, I dry off, dry my hair and then grab a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt that has see through sleeves on it. The top has a diamond pattern cut out from above my breast up towards my neck and then it wraps around to the back. The sleeves are cut out the same way down to the elbows and the triangles have rhinestones that accent them.

"Hey girl" Mathis says as I exit the room and I jump "You ready to go to his office?"

My hand flies to my heart and I sink back against the wall.

"Shit! Sorry, I did not mean to scare you. Lance asked me to escort you down there. He was not sure if you knew where it was" his face looks hurt for scaring me.

I recover and smile at him "Thank you. I was not real sure exactly where it was. We did not look at it during his tour."

"No problem" he smiles and damn, his is as sexy as Lance's "If you ever need to know where anything is, you can ask me, Maddix or Chris. We will take you anywhere you need to go."

We head down a set of stairs and take a right at the bottom. The stairs are long and of course black but have white marble in the center. They have two landings before the next set start down.

"Are we at the back of the castle? I do not remember those" pointing at the stairs we just came down.

"Yeah, this is near the back but still in his part that you can explore" as we take another left.

"What is wrong with the parts you live in? Why is that off limits?"

"We have some areas that I don't think you could handle if you stumble onto them" as we take another turn.

"Like what?"

"Well, there a just some things that we do not talk about right now. You will find out eventually. Just don't stress over it right now." We walk down a long hall and he stops in front of another door.

"Here we are. He is waiting for you so just go on in" nodding at the door.

Out of habit of a closed door, I knock. "Come in." The doorknob turns and I push it open, walking into a big office. He sits in a big, black leather chair behind a very nice mahogany desk.

"Hey love, you look nice" as he grins at me.

Nodding to the chair in front of him, I sit down. He has some papers in his hands and lays them down in front of him while looking at me. "There are some things I need to go over with you so you know exactly what we are getting into with each other."

"Is it that bad" looking at him in surprise.

"No, just some things that you need to know about and think about before we take this relationship much further than we are now."

"So, what are you saying exactly?" getting a little nervous.

"Well, if we are going to take this relationship seriously like we obviously want to, then there are things that will be in your future you need to know about. As you know, I run things down here and known as 'The King' or boss." He air quotes with his fingers "I don't get call King much but it is my title. so if we take things to the next step, you would be looking to be 'The Queen' down here."

"I have not thought about it that far ahead but I can understand that. What exactly would that entitle me to do/"

"Well, here are the circumstances that we need to go over" he looks at me with a very serious look in his eye "We know we both want kids correct?"

"Yes, eventually. I would like to have a few."

He runs his hand through his hair and rubs the back of his neck. This does not look good at all. What have I done that he is so nervous about?

"Good, so do I. We will need a heir to run this eventually" he jesters with his hand towards the castle "Now, the next thing that is the biggest choice of your life. To be my wife, you will have to become immortal like I am. It is a change that can be hard on your body but it does not last long."

"Um, how hard?"

"Well, your body kinda dies and comes back as a new one" he looks me over as he says this.

"So, will I still have this same body or a different one?"

"No, that body will still be yours and that is what you will have after the transformation. I like you body just the way it is and do not want you to change it."

"I was hoping that I could. So, some people's bodies can be changed?"

"Yes. If they are unhappy with the way they look or do not like something about themselves, there are times that I have allowed a body to be changed."

"Like with Maddix? He showed me a picture of what he looked like when he was human. He looks totally different now."

He nods his head and looks into my eyes as he starts to explain what happens when someone transforms. "It's the inside of your body that dies, like your soul but then it comes back as a immortal. I will be there through the whole thing since I will be preforming it."

"So you will do my transformation?"

"Yes, I do not trust anyone else to do it."

"I guess that makes a lot of sense. You would be my husband and would not want anyone messing it up?"

"No, if it is done wrong, then it can kill you."

I gasp as I think about that part "That is definitely a deal breaker there. I know you would not want anyone to kill me by accident."

He smiles and nods his head. His hands are placed on top of the desk and he interlocks his fingers. Looking at me with a very serious look again on his face he asks "How fast do you want to get married?"

"Wait, what?" looking at him in shock "We just met a few days ago and now your talking about marriage?"

He runs his hands down his face and takes a deep breath "Look love, when things like this happen, they happen fast. Also, I lost control with myself the last few times. I did not stop myself before I released in you."

"What are you talking about" trying to put the pieces together.

"I have not held my fertility back the last few times we made love. I lost control yesterday and did not hold it back. Then earlier, I did not realize that I was doing it because I was thing about telling you that I loved you. I got distracted with you and lost control so you are probably pregnant. Remember when I said that it only takes one or two times or me not holding back? When we decide to have children, it happens very quickly."

"Oh, uh" trying to process what he has just told me.

"Look, I am sorry about this. I have never had a problem until I met you. Everything about you drives me crazy and I just accidentally lost control" he has a sad look on his face as he talks about this.

"I am not blaming you. I know sometimes people do things that they don't mean to do. I was thinking about how all this has to move so fast?"

"Well, if you do get pregnant, your human body can not handle an immortal baby. So to be turned, you have to technically be my wife so that everything is legal" he nods towards my belly.

"So, how fast does this have to happen?"

"Within two weeks max. I will have to turn you on our wedding night so the sooner the better."

"How would we do that?" my head falls to my hands "Like a normal wedding for just a small gathering down here?'

"You can have a dress and I can wear a suit. I can conjure up something small down here for us to have a event. I would just need a few of my demons to witness the marriage so it would be Maddix, Chris and Mathis. After your turned. I will train you how to use your powers also."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the power thing" shaking my head.

"So, I know that this is a lot to process but I can give you a while to think about all of this but not a very long time. Only a few days max" he says with a nervous tone.

"Thank you" looking up at him "How about this, give me until tomorrow morning and I'll have your answer. I just need time to process everything. I really love you and want this, but my mind is swimming right now."

"I can agree to that. I wanted to give you more time but unfortunately I can't now. These papers here are the marital agreement that you understand everything and also are on board to do everything we just went over. I will put them back into the safe and we can come back in the morning to sign them."

"That will give me time to get my head cleared and be able to thing straight."

"I am really sorry about everything having to happen so fast but we don't have time or a choice now. I was hoping that we would proceed with all of this soon but the timeline has to move a little faster now" he grabs my hands in his "I know it is my fault and I can not say how sorry I am."

"Like I said, I am not laming you or anyone for this. It is what happens at times. I did not take precautions due to I heard you say you could control it so I did not think to do anything myself either. It is not either of our faults. I knew what I was getting into when I came down here with you."

He laughs as he looks at me "Love, birth control does not help when your immortal. Even if you were on it, you still would get pregnant. When I lost control, your body would have released and egg anyway. Think if it like a command and wish together. My body linked to yours and told it to do what was needed to have a child. So your body responded and did what mine asked."

"That must be another one of the magic things that I don't understand yet?"

"Yeah, you will once you learn to use your powers. The next child we have together, if my body commands yours to and you are not ready then it won't happen. We both will have to be on board to have one together."

"I also did not know how long I could remain down here before I had to be changed. How long could a human remain down here?"

"The answer to that question is you could only be here a month before we would have to go through all of this. I was hoping we could get to know each other better before the wedding, but I guess we will have to do that as our lives progress."

"I guess tomorrow will be the first day for a very long life of us together then?"

He looks at me with surprise written all over his face. I know that I am upset inside but I can not for some reason lash out at him about it.

"How are you so calm about this?" he gets up and moves around to the front of the desk and leans against it "I figured you would be pissed off at me at how fast we have to move."

"I am trying to stay calm right now. I am mad as hell, but what good is it going to do to sit here and yell at you? What's done is done. We can't reverse what has happened."

He sighs and drops his head. I know he feels bad about this but for some reason, I can not act on my anger. Something is holding me back and keeping me calm. I just can not explain it.


	19. Family Surprise

We get up and walk out of the office. He is a little hesitant about touching me right now. He knows that I am mad but I just can not find it in myself to stay mad at him.

"Look, we talked about this. It was a mistake that happened earlier than expected. You dont have to shy away from me because of it."

I feel him grab me and then he hugs me tightly. I am pushed up against the wall and his lips graze over mine slowly.

"What would I do if you were not so forgiving?"

I giggle as I lick my lips and graze his lips with my tongue.

"Probably loose me?"

"Never" he whispers.

His lips slowly come in contact with mine. He kisses me slowly but passionately. His arms wrap around my waist and he picks me up.

"Were going back to my office. I can not wait until we get back to the bedroom."

He wraps my legs around his waist and he quickly walks back into his office and locks the door. My ass hits the desk and I yelp at the cold wood touching my skin due to he has pushed my pants down.

"Don't worry, you will be warm in just a few minutes love."

He pushes my pants all the way off and rips my underwear in half. He pants and boxers are shoved down to his ankles in no time. He pulls me close to him and slide into me slowly but with an even thrust.

"I was so worried that you would be mad at me when I told you about what happened. I was a little scared too that you would reject me."

Before I can answer, he is sliding in and out of me. I look down to see his huge member as it disappears and reappears in my center. I lay my head against his chest and he slowly picks up speed.

"Please know that I love you with all my heart. I can not live without you and I need you to be by my side for the rest of our lives" his breath is hot against my neck.

He grabs my hips and pulls me close to him. I feel him push on my chest laying me down on his desk. As I lay there on top of his desk, he brings me to the heights again. He is hitting spots that make my vision explode with stars and other things. His breathing quickens and he puts a finger on my clit. He rubs it in time with this thrusts. It is fast and I am on the edge in no time.

"Ah, I about to..." arching my back at him.

"Release baby, cum with me."

Almost immediately with that command we both do. I explode all over him as he buries himself deep inside me shooting his hot seen into me. He stands there for a minute with his eyes closed and then finally pulls out. Picking me up off his desk, he kisses me hard.

"Now, that is what I am talking about. I have never done that before."

I look at him with confusion on my face.

"I have always wondered with it would be like to have desktop sex. I never bring anyone down here."

"Oh, why not?" feeling different emotions going through me.

He kisses me again and whispers in my ear "I was waiting on you love. That is why I never had the urge to do that until now."

I kiss him as I get off the desk. I find my pants and slip them back on. Picking up my torn thong, I hold it up and look at him.

"You know, if this continues we will have to go on a shopping trip for more underwear for me."

He steps forward and takes them out of my hand. They hit the trashcan and he looks at me with his eyes twinkling in the light.

"I will take you anywhere you need to go love. Anything you want, desire or need I will get for you."

My stomach rumbles and he scoops me up in his arms.

"Right now, you need food."

He hits the stairs taking them two at a time. We get to the top and he is not even out of breath.

"I can walk you know. I am not big as a barrel yet." He stops and looks at me while chuckling. Shaking his head, he continues walking.

"I like the feel of you in my arms. This gives me an excuse to keep you pressed up against my chest. Also, you won't be as big as a barrel. You may only gain like ten pounds max. Our world is different from the human world. You will have a very small bump but nothing else."

"Well, that sounds like something I could handle very well. I was thinking I would be waddling around here like a duck."

He throws his head back and laughs hard "No, nothing like that. Your body will change a little due to you having a child but it will only get sexier as you go."

"So my body will change somewhat?"

"You will get more curves around here and here" he pinches my hips and butt area. "It will be a very good look on you. I promise. Your clothes will still fit and you won't need more. We will get you some stretch pants when you gain your weight, but like I said, it won't be a huge amount."

We take some turns in the castle in the hallways and come out in the kitchen. He sets me down on a stool and then sits beside me.

"I was just leaving boss. I am sorry, I thought you had already ate" Damien looks nervous as he scrambles to get up.

"No, I was busy with some work that needed my attention. You look like you were done anyway" he hisses at him.

"I was just catching up with Chris on some things. I don't get to sit and talk much due to I am always chasing people who are escaping from here."

I lean forward and look at him "Can I ask you a question?"

He looks at Lance and he nods "Yes?"

"I know Chris' story and Maddix's, but what is yours?"

"What story are you talking about?" looking at me puzzled.

"How you got your job down here" Chris tells him.

Lance chuckles and looks at him "You can tell her but keep it clean will you."

He sits back down and looks at me "Oh ok. Um, what did you want to know exactly?"

"Birth year, death year and what deal did you make to get here?"

"Ok, um, born in 1919 died 1942."

"So you were only twenty-three? Wow, you were young."

"I was a general in the army during World War two. I joined when I was eighteen and climbed the ranks pretty quick over the next five years. I befriended a lot of people and did side jobs that helped me climb faster. Mainly in the higher ranks so that I would get promoted quickly."

"So basically a swindler who used higher power to gain for himself?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Anyway, I was about to go out with my group of troops. I was seeing an Admiral's daughter at the time. Well, I was seeing several women and bedded every one of them but she was the main one I was with most of the time. She was a beautiful lady."

He snaps his fingers and shows me a very beautiful woman. She looks like a model. "I wanted to marry her after the war. Her dad wouldn't stand for it. She was suppose to marry a man who was very wealthy to help keep their family name in good standings with society. She did not love him but wanted to be with me. Her dad set up and accident when I went into the fields. One of the soldiers was paid a big sun of money to put a land mine in my way one day. It went off but did not kill me immediately. As I laid there bleeding to death, I made a death wish. I told my messenger to send him a message that I would do everything in my power to ruin his life when I died. That's when Lance showed up and offered me this deal. I was young and did not want to die at the time but my legs had been blown off and half my arm. I took this job but went rogue with it. After I learned how to control my powers, I went after him hard and heavy. Mary did not recognize me due to I did not have the same body as I did. I asked for a new one because I was plotting revenge. I made him very sick, almost killed him a few times but would bring him back just so he could suffer more. This went on for months until finally I reveled on myself to him and he died of a heart attack. I went to him one night when his room was clear. After I walked in, I changed into who I use to look like and told him I was back to get revenge. He had a massive heart attack and died right then and there. His weakened condition could not handle the reveal. So I got what I wanted."

"So were you a womanizer when you were alive?" looking at him.

He smirks and looks at me for a second before looking back at his plate. "Yes, I was. Sleeping my way through the ranks, with all kinds of women just to try and gain a higher stature for myself."

"I have to know this, how many kids do you have out of all of this?"

"Actually, I have three. One with Mary and then two other women I was seeing at the time."

"She was pregnant with your child when you left?"

"Yes, but we did not know it. She found out a few weeks after I left and that's when her dad ordered or paid for the hit on my life. He knew that if I made it though the war, she was going to run away with me and raise our child together. He made it look like the child belonged to the other man and they were married shortly after that. They raised my daughter as their own.'

"So your daughter has no idea about her true life?"

"No, she was raised in a very wealthy family and also was loved a lot."

"Can I ask what her name was?" looking at him.

"My daughter?" he asks in a surprised voice.

"Yes, that photo looks a little familiar' trying to remember where I saw that photo before.

"Julie Wiles" he says.

My eyes go wide and I gasp.


	20. Meeting Family

"What's Wrong?" Lance looks at me with worried eyes.

"That's was my Grandmother's name. She was my mother's mother" looking at Damien with widen eyes.

"Wait, what? She was your Grandmother?" he has gotten off his stool and looking at me.

"Yes, I knew I had seen a picture that looked like the one you showed me. The picture I saw was where she was older but she still had the same look" my eyes flitting back and forth between him and Lance.

"So, my daughter was your Grandmother and the woman that I got pregnant was your Great-Grandmother?" his mouth is still hanging open as he looks at me.

"It looks like it, for some reason we are related I guess?"looking at him with a shocked look.

"That would make me your Great-Grandfather. Oh shit! This just got really weird" he plops back down in his seat.

"Yes, you can say that again" my hands slap my forehead "The great grandfather that I knew was her stepfather?"

"Yes" he growls lowly "Her dad was the one that forced her to marry him while she was pregnant. They then lied saying it was his child so she would not look like a whore and ruin his name."

"I have a question" Lance looks at me "If her parents were so wealthy, how come you never lived like that? You had a good job but were never rich."

"My parents had a gambling problem so after grandma died and they inherited the money, they blew it at the casino tables in Vegas and other places. After they went on tons of vacations, spending money everywhere, they went broke within a year. So I had to work in a bad job and struggle my whole life. Not many people know about that part of my life. I was embarrassed that my parents were that stupid."

"Did you grow up in a nice house or anything?" Damien looks at me with sorrowful eyes.

"When I was younger, I lived in a bigger house but when my parents lost everything, we had to move due to they could not afford the house. I was eleven when that happened. They got jobs and we wound up getting a two bedroom house and then we had to live like normal people."

"What did you house look like that you grew up in" he asks me.

"It looked like an older plantation house like what was in Gone with the Wind. If I touch your hand, can you project out of my mind what it looked like?"

Damien stands up and walks over to me. Lance sits there watching him like a hawk.

"Yes, I can look into your mind and pull those images out" as he holds his hand out.

"I can do that and project them here for you to see" Lance grabs my hand "If you poke around in her brain, you might pull out the wrong image and I do not want that to happen."

"I just wanted to see if it was the house that I use to see her in or not" he sits back down again.

Lance folds his hand around mine and I feel power radiate through my body. I close my eyes and then when I open them, I see pictures that are being shown in Lance's palm that he has turned upward. He pulls all kinds of pictures of the house that we use to live in when we lived with my Grandmother.

"So, you lived with your Grandmother?" Damien asks.

"Yes, we lived with her after her husband dies. I was three when we moved in with her."

"So when she died, your parents inherited the house and all her money?" Damien looks at me with a little hurt in his eyes.

"Yes, and then they blew everything and the house was repossessed due to they could not pay for it anymore" as I repeat what I said earlier.

"Well, I'm glad to hear about a little on my family's past and I can not believe that my great granddaughter is here with us. This is the weirdest day of my life" he shakes his head.

"Oh, I know you said you went rogue after you get here. Did you have the job that your doing now?"

"No" he chuckles "I was over torturing souls due to my background of being in command and also my ruthless attitude when someone is in pain and it not bothering me. When I went rogue, he changed my job to keep me more intact and busy. I do not mind what I do now because my punishment could of been worse. He could have demoted me and I would just be out there in the fields like everyone else. I am grateful that he gave me another chance."

"Well, I know everyone has rough times but he has proved himself. When he come back and begged me not to put him out there and I told him this was his last chance to prove himself to me. He has done that without hesitation and also has done a really good job with it" Lance tells me.

"Lance, can I ask you a favor please?" Damien looks at him.

"Let me hear what it is before I agree to anything" he glares at him.

"Can I give her a hug? She has the bloodline of the only woman that I truly loved in my life. No funny business, just a regular hug?"

He looks at Damien and is a little hesitant but I look at Lance and nod. I am fine with it, and would like to hug my Great Grandfather too.

"If he does anything wrong, I will punch him" smirking at him.

Lance laughs and nods his head. Damien slowly steps towards me like he can not believe what is happening. I grab him and he wraps his arms around me. He hugs me tightly and I feel a tear hit my neck. I pull back and he has tears coming from his eyes. He releases me and steps back smiling.

"I never thought I would be able to touch anything that was hers again. I know that your part of her with a distant bloodline" as he looks in my eyes.

"Well, you know you can talk to me whenever you want to. I do not mind" laying my hand on his shoulder.

He looks at Lance and he smiles at him. Damien relaxes a little and sighs.

"Thank you Lance. I would love to sit and just talk to her. She may know so much about my daughter and her mother. Just to be able to talk to someone in that bloodline will be nice" he smiles at that.

"No problem, I don't mind now that we know you would not attempt anything with a family member" Lance says as he looks at both of us.

"I may love to chase women and have my way with them but I am not that sick in the head. She is my blood, my family and now that I look at her closely, looks like my daughter. I kept an eye on her as she grew up and watched as she had kids and a family. I did not look into it as she got older. She was happy and I quit checking up on everyone" as he touches my hand lightly.

"I look forward to our talks in the future" smiling at him nicely.

He hugs me one last time and looks at me with a smile. "As do I. Have a good evening Angel."

"Why do you call me that?" asking him because that is not the first time I have heard it.

"That was her nickname that I use to call her all the time. Now, I want ot call you that also since you are my descendant."

"I am fine with that but just do not call her that around others" Lance breaks in "You may when it is just you two but some may take it the wrong way and I do not want to hear about that."

"I can see that happening. I will remember that for the future" Damien nods.

"Hey" grabbing his hand before he leaves "What did you look like when you were alive?"

He looks at me and smiles. With a snap of his finger he has a picture up. It is of a very handsome young man in a army suit. Blonde hair, looking about in his early twenties.

"I have seen this picture before!" my mouth has dropped open "She had a secret book that her mother kept hidden. This picture was in it. She said it was a good friend that her mother went to school with, He went into the war to fight and was killed."

"So she did keep that picture of me then. I knew she still loved me when I left, but I figured she got rid of it due to her husband hated me" his eyes twinkle a little.

"I was in a small picture album that was hidden in the house. When she died, grandma took it and kept it. She would show it to me from time to time" laying my hand on his arm.

"Do you know where it is now?" he asks with hope in his eyes.

"At my apartment. It is in a box in my closet" hoping he can find out where it is.

"Lance, I have a quick errand to run" as he spins around to look at him.

"Go ahead. I know you want that piece of your history to keep with you" nodding his head.

"There is a small box in the top of my closet. It is faded yellow and it is in that box" showing him the size of the box.

"Ok, I will bring the whole box with me. See you later, Angel" smiling from ear to ear as he goes to leave.

As he leaves in a flash, Chris chuckles while he picks up his plate. "Ok, now that the family reunion is over, what can I get you to eat/"

"Spaghetti please. I would love a good home cooked meal of that" licking my lips.

"I'll take that too. I have not had a plate of that in forever" Lance also licks his lips at the thought.

"Coming up in about ten minutes" Chris turns his back and gets to work.

"After this, can we go back down to your office?" looking at Lance in the eyes.

"For what?" he looks at me confused.

"I am ready to sigh those papers" holding my hand to his cheek.

"They can wait until morning like you wanted, love."

"Whenever you want to. I am ready to sigh them and take the next step in our future" rubbing my thumb over his cheek slowly.

"Ok, we will eat and then go back down there so we can get t hat taken care of" he grabs my face with both his hands.

Soon our food is placed in front of us. I take a bite and it is the best I have ever tasted. "Again Chris, this is amazing. You are the best cook I have run across in a long time."

"Thank you" he bows "I always will take a compliment."

We finish eating and I push the plate away as I am full. We get up and I smile at him as we walk away and head back down to the office. The papers are pulled out and I sigh them because this is what I want to do with my life. I love him with all my heart and want to spend my life with him.


	21. New Beginnings

After the papers are signed, he puts them in the safe. Pulling out a box, he walks around the desk and looks at me smiling.

"Now that the paperwork has been handled, we need to start moving with the next steps" he sits down on the edge of the desk in front of me.

"Ok, what is that?" looking up at him.

He gets down on one knee in front of me and opens the box. I gasp as I look at what is in the box. He picks the engagement ring up out of the box and looks at me.

"Aliyah Walker, will you marry me?" he is holding the ring at the end of my finger while he looks me in the eyes.

"Yes, of course I will" tears coming down my face.

He slides the ring on and then picks me up. He kisses me as he swings around holding me close to his chest.

"These others will be used when we get married. The small one is your wedding band and this one is mine." He points to the bigger men's one. He picks it up and slides it on his finger and wiggles it a little. "That's going to take some getting use to."

"Yeah, for me too. This thing is heavy. How many carats is this?" looking at the huge red diamond.

"The main stone is two and then you have the little ones. I hope you don't mind the black and red" he grins.

"No" shaking my head a little "I know those are your two favorite colors that also goes with your position. I love how they all are very similar and are a matching set for both of us."

"I want to tie myself to you in every way and to show how I thought it would be nice to have a matching set."

"That does show that we are together and that you belong to me" touching his ring on his finger.

He slips the ring off his finger and puts it back into the box. I make a pouting face and he laughs. "If your that desperate for me to wear this, then we can go through the ceremony tomorrow you know."

"I am good with whatever day you want to do this. It is not like a normal wedding where all my...." I trail off and look at the ground. He puts his finger under my chin and lifts it up slowly to where I am looking at him. I have tears pricking in the corner of my eyes and he wipes them away with his thumb.

"I know this is hard for you but I can say that in the end it will be worth it. I promise you that" kissing my cheek lightly.

"I know, it is just hard to think about for me. I was her maid of honor and I promised her she would be mine. It was like a friendship pinky promise between us. I know that sound..." he gathers me up in his arms and kisses me deeply. I melt into his embrace and when we part, his eyes are dancing with excitement.

"What? Something is going through that mind of yours."

"Would you be up for a beach wedding?" he smiles down at me.

"Really? You would do that for me?" my heart leaps at the thought.

"I can see how much it means to you on the part where you want her there when you take the commitment. I can arrange it for this weekend if you would like to. Saturday afternoon sounds good to you?"

I kiss him back hard and long. He is really the perfect man for me even though he is the Devil. When we pull apart he walks to his desk and pulls out two necklaces. One is on a silver chain and in the middle of it is a red heart with a devil's tail that comes up the side of it. The second is a round pentagram on a palm sized circle.

"Now, listen closely. This pendant necklace will allow you to travel between earth and home a few times. Hold it in your hand and just say home or where you want to appear at on earth and it will take you there." He holds up the other one "Now, this one with the heart is my gift to you. This also shows that you belong to me. If needed, you can push this heart and it will bring me to you immediately. This of it as a panic button in a way. If your in danger, no matter what I am doing, I will appear by you side."

He puts both of them on my neck and kisses my cheek "When your here, the pendant does not need to be worn. You can just wear it when you travel. Seeing how today is Sunday, go grab Tonya and get a dress for Saturday. Get her one and you" he is grinning from ear to ear at me.

"I gave her all my money. How do I do that exactly?" looking at him he sits down and reaches into his safe and pulls out a black card that says Lance Devil on it and hands it to me. I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about the limit on it. If you want a ten thousand dollar dress then get it. It is unlimited budget on that card" he closes my hand around the card.

"I don't want to...." he grabs me and kisses me hard to where I just about forget what I was saying.

"Buy what you want, understand? Make it good please. I want this for us. I am getting me a (he coughs for a second) suit to wear for this" he cringes a little.

"You don't like getting dressed up do you?" giggling at his tense body.

"Let me just say it is not my style but I am wiling to do it this once. Jeans and a t-shirt are more me. The guys will also be in one."

"Are you wearing a black suit or red?" trying to figure out a color scheme.

"I am going to wear red and the guys will wear black" he grins.

"Oh! changing it up huh?" giving his a fake shock look.

He laughs and kisses me again. "This is the only time that I plan on doing this so I am wearing my favorite color and it would spice up the wedding some to."

"Ok, I will see what I can find that I like" kissing the corner of his mouth.

"You would look sexy in a red dress to match me" he smirks.

"I was thinking black with red in it" saying with a smirk on my face.

He shakes his head with a twist of disgust on his face "Please, I do not want to see my bride in that. Do either red with white or the other way around. I want you to match me please, not my boys."

"Ok, I will see what I can find" tucking the card in my clutch.

"It should be around one by now. Go, before they go and get their kids. You have an appointment at two so you have plenty of time to get where you need to."

I put my hand on his cheek and rub it lightly "You are just to good to me. You know that right?"

Grabbing me, he crushes me to his chest and nibbles on my neck. I melt into him like I do every time he does this to me.

"Do not let my boys know you said that. It would ruin my reputation" he smirks at me.

"I am going to scream it at the top of my lungs as I run through the house right now" spinning out of his arms, I take off through the door and up the stairs.

"Aliyah! Damn it, don't you dare!" he yells after me.

I hear him scrambling to get his office back in order and I take off down the hall towards the kitchen as fast as I can run. "Hey Chr..." I see a black mist fly past me and then he materializes right in front of me grabbing me and covering my mouth with his. when he pulls back, he looks at me and smirks.

"You should know I love to chase you. This is going to be fun as we go though our life together."

Chris walks down the hall and then stops "Did you, oh I am sorry. Never mind. I thought I heard her calling my name."

"I did, but I found him" nodding to Lance who has me crushed to his chest.

He leans in and whispers in my ear "Good girl! I told you not to and I mean it."

Giggle and grabbing his hand to head up to our room, I get ready to go see Tonya so we can go shopping for a short time and see what we can find.

"Like I said, buy whatever you want. No matter what the cost is. Dress, jewelry, shoes, everything! This is our special day and I want to spoil you in every way."

I nod and look down at the two necklaces around my neck. He kisses my cheek and I put my thumb on the front of the pendant and my index and middle finger on the back. Closing my eyes, I say Tonya's house and I feel that blackness overtake me and I open my eyes. Everything has vanished and I travel down the darkness once again.


	22. Shopping Time

After a short time of darkness, my skin tingles and a small burning throughout my body, I arrive at her front door.

"God, I don't think I will ever get use to that feeling" shaking the feeling off some. I knock on her door and hear things bumping around in the house and the front door flies open.

"Ahhhh!" she squeals loudly "What are you doing here? Roger, she's back!"

Her hair is tousled and her clothes are rumpled.

"Oh, I am sorry. I am interrupting you guys" looking at her state she is in.

"No you didn't, even if you did I am so glad to see you!" she grabs me and crushes me into a hug.

"Hey girl! What are you doing here? Are you back for good or something?" Roger rounds the corner of the living room.

"No, we are going dress shopping!" pushing myself off her for a second.

"Dress shopping for what?" she looks at me confused.

Holding up my hand to show off my ring, she grabs it and squeals loudly.

"Are you serious? He proposed to you? When, where, how long ago?" her words are flying out of her mouth quickly.

"He did it after lunch today. Or what would be in our time frame roughly" shrugging my shoulders.

"You've only been gone for a day to me. What's it like, it is hot, do you have your own room, are his workers scary?"

"Hey, slow down there. I will tell you anything you want to know. Just give me a second to answer your first question then I will answer the rest of them too."

They yank me inside the door and hug me hard "Ca-can't breath!" I gasp.

"Oh, sorry. I am just so happy to see you. Where's Lance?" she looks around.

"I came by myself to get a dress. He is at least keeping that tradition the same" straightening out my clothes.

"When are you getting married?" she smiles big at me.

"Saturday, on the beach."

"Wait! What? Why so fast?" her eyes are flicking over my body.

I explain everything to them about how a human can not stay in that realm for more than a month without huge problems. also that the change I have to go through to legally be his wife.

"We have so many questions to ask you!" she is bouncing with excitement.

"Look, I can tell you all about it on the way to the bridal shop. We have an appointment at two. Roger, you come to. You need a tuxedo also."

They run upstairs and get freshened up real quick. She comes downstairs and grabs her keys. We go out the door and get in her car.

"Ok, spill the beans. Tell us what it is like." Roger turns around to look at me.

I spend the car rid answering their questions and they are surprised at what I tell them. I leave you the possibility of being pregnant in case I am not. We pull up in front of the bridle store and get out. I walk in and give my name to the consultant and she gets the consultant who is assigned to me.

"So, what is your budget?" Tonya asks as we walk towards the gowns.

"I do not have one according to him. I am buying everyone's and everything I want." She drags me to the very expensive dresses and we start looking through them. The consultant asks what am I looking for.

"It has to have red in it. White with red. Her dress has to be all red and his tux has to be black and red. Oh and the flower girl's white with red" I tell her all the color schemes I need.

"Who is your flower girl?" Tonya looks at me.

"Your daughter of course. Your son is the ring barrier too."

"Oh, they will love that. This is going to be so much fun!" she bounces on her toes.

We gather dresses for me and head to the dressing room. I try on several but narrow it down to two that I really like.

"Ok, you have to tell me which one you really like" getting the dress on.

"Come on, show me! I can not wait to see!"

I step out in one of the dresses and she squeals as she looks at me. It is a white dress that has red roses around the top of it where my breasts are and then three rows around the bottom of the dress. The top row is red roses, the middle are white and the bottom is red again.

"I like that one!" she nods.

"I look like I am a walking rose garden" looking at the dress closely.

"Yeah, I agree. Ok, next!"

The next one is an ivory color that has red all over the bottom of it and also around my waist. It is a huge dress.

"Yes, yes, yes. Beautiful!"

"Let me show you the next one" trying to walk in the huge fabric that surrounds me.

The next on is white with a ton of red all over the top and then from about the knees down. It is not my favorite but it will do.

"It's ok, but I have not more so just hold on" ducking back into the room for the last dress. I try it on and really like it a lot.

"I love that one! It has the veil and everything that goes with it."

"But were going to be on the beach. You don't think this long train might be to long?" turning around looking at how long the back of the dress is.

"No girl! We can get an aisle runner and you will be fine" she throws her hand towards me and then drops it.

"I can not wear shoes though."

"They have barefoot jewelry you can wear and do not have to worry about shoes" she points over in the direction where some extra items are.

"We can look at that shortly. Ok, so I guess this one?" pointing at the dress.

"Yes, you will knock him dead with that one" she grins.

I giggle and shake my head at her statement. I take the dress off and hand it to the consultant. Slipping on my clothes, I then take my sear while Tonya tries on her dresses.

"Here is mine. Let's see which ones you like" she grabs all of the dresses that have been pulled for her.

First there is a long one with small shoulder straps, then a knee length one that fastens around her neck and I shake my head at both. She then had two lace dresses, one is full lace and stops at her knees and the other is a a line that is long in the front and the back. I do a so so sign and she changes again. Her next one is a sweetheart neckline that has a see through back that is also done with lace around the edges. The last one is a long, flowing dress that has the shoulder straps on the arms and a toule that comes off that like a long veil in a way.

"I like the last two the best. Which one do you like?"

"I like this one that has the see through back with the white lace. It is light, easy to move around in and fits so good" she holds it up and smiles at me.

"Then that is the one we will get. Let's get your daughter's dress now and then we will get our jewelry" getting up from the chair.

"Hey, you need to get these two lace ones to wear for him" she points to all the dresses hanging on the hangers.

"Which two?"

"These short ones. Their on sale and would make a really pretty dresses for you to wear. They are light weight and also look good."

"Let's grab my size and I will. I liked them on you so I know I will like to wear them myself."

We grab my size in those two and then grab one for her daughter to wear. It is a solid white dress that has roses petals all around the bottom in three rows and then a red sash that ties around her waist.

"Yes!" Tonya hold is up in her size "She will love this one! Now, on to jewelry!"

She hands the dresses off and drags me to the jewelry department. We look all over grabbing what she likes and shoving what I need to wear in my hands.

"Will you slow down please? I hardly have time to look at everything you are cramming into my hands" laughing at her.

"You take forever to look, so I am just helping you out."

"Yeah, I want to see what they have before I just grab the items."

"Ok, here is what we should wear on the necklaces" she holds them up for me to see. Mine is a red ruby's that are surrounded by diamonds and have a diamond in between each ruby. The earrings are matching with one ruby that covers the ear and then one hanging down under another diamond. The necklace pattern goes all the way around the entire necklace. Hers is a rhinestone necklace that has seven ruby's on it and then one that hangs down below the middle one. Her earrings are also with one ruby that covers the ear and one that hangs down.

"Yes, that is perfect. Now for the barefoot sandal jewelry" she holds up the next set of items that she has found. My set has three ruby's going up the middle of the foot that then is attached to three strands or rhinestones going around to the ankle of my foot. Her's is a single strand of rhinestones that goes up to one ruby and then a single strand that goes around her ankle.

"Ok, I have to have a crown to wear with the veil" I hold up one that matches my necklace and she gasps.

"Perfect, that will look so good with it being a matching set."

"Is that everything you can think of that we need for ourselves?" looking around one last time.

"Except for my husband's and son's suits. As soon as he is done, we can check out."

We walk to find Roger. He is finishing up and getting the suits put in bags. "I got mind and Zane's done. You told me a size five right?"

"Yeah, that is correct. We got Angelina's dress to."

"Then I guess we are done. Just need to get check out. When do you need to get home?" Roger asks me.

"Before dark, he is probably worried about me already. He does not like me to stay away from him for too long" looking at the sky outside.

"Well, let's check out and get you to where you are ready to go home then" she grabs his bags and we head upstairs.

The consultant checks everything and I swipe his card. It clears and I sigh with relief. We grab our bags and go to walk outside. Roger grabs the door and we exit the building. As we are loading up the car, I hear a voice behind me that make me freeze in my tracks.

"Hey baby! I have been looking for you everywhere today" says Frank's voice.


	23. Haunting From My Past

I turn around to see the man that crushes me and robbed me of everything I had.

"F-Frank? What are you doing here?" looking at him with wide eyes.

Roger and Tonya step in front of me and Frank looks at them and smirks.

"What?" clutching his chest like he is hurt "No love for your brother?"

"No, we told you that we never wanted to see you again" she crosses her arms.

"I know you didn't mean that sis, we're family" he opens his arms like he wants a hug.

"Not anymore, not after what you did to Aliyah" Roger shakes his head hard.

"What?" crossing his arms across his muscular chest "I did not do anything wrong. She gave me access to her accounts."

"To use what little you might need, not to clean her out!" Tonya yells at him.

"Hey, I did what I needed when I needed the money" he growls.

"Why are you here" Roger takes a threatening step towards him.

"I just wanted to see my girl, that's all" he smirks at me again.

I step forward and look at him with anger in my eyes. My body is vibrating with all the anger that is rippling thorough me as I think about everything he did to me. "Your not welcome around me anymore. After what you did, I had hoped to never see you again."

"Always a fireball when you wanted to be" his eye rake over my body.

"I want you to leave me alone. You robbed me blind, used me and took off in the middle of the night and I have not seen you in two years" jabbing my finger into his chest.

"I came back to apologize and make up with you. I missed you so much baby" looking at me with fire in his eyes.

"DON'T call me that! You lost that privilege when you left me with nothing!" still jabbing my finger at him.

"How did you find us?" Roger has stepped closer.

"Well, her place was cleaned out so I stopped by your place. Mom told me where you were."

"She is at the house?" Tonya rares back in shock.

"Yeah, she said her and dad had a date this evening and brought the kids home, Their waiting for you to come home and get your kids."

"Damn! I forgot about that. We have got to go!" she slams the back of her car.

"Go ahead, I will bring Aliyah back to your place shortly" he smirks at me.

"Not a chance in hell that is going to happen, she is going with us" Roger has stepped forward again.

Frank walks up to me and puts his hands on both sides of my head against the car and smirks at me again.

"I came back to give us another chance. I want you back" he looks at me with lust in his eyes.

"I am sorry" smiling at him "I can't do that. I am getting married on Saturday."

"Yeah right" he rolls his eyes "No one wants a low life like you. I am the only one who could tolerate your whining and bitching all the time."

"Your wrong" Tonya is now beside him "She has found someone who loves her very much. We just bought her dress."

"Oh?" he looks over at her for a minute and then back to me "You found a rich boyfriend to keep your lazy ass up huh?"

I want to slap him so bad but Roger chimes in "Frank, stop. That is enough!" he roars.

He looks down at my necklaces and tries to pull them off. They won't budge and then he sees the ring that is clinched in my balled up fist.

"Who the hell gives their girlfriend a black engagement ring?"

"I wanted it so he got it for me" I hiss at him.

Frank is about six foot three and pure muscles. Roger is no match for him at all and neither am I.

"Here is what is going to happen here, we will go to a pawn shop and you will get me the money for everything you have on. they you will come back to my place and we will start a new life together again." his eyes have rage in them.

"No, I am not. I am happy with my life and your not going to ruin it" I reach up and push the heart on my necklace. I am scared of him, he was never abusive towards me but he seems to have gotten that way. The next thing I know, he is flying through the air and away from me. Lance stands there trembling with anger.

"Who do you think you are to threaten my fiancee?" he growls.

I grab onto him and he wraps his arms around me. I am trembling uncontrollably, he kisses my forehead and pulls me against his chest. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Your shaking love."

"Get off my girl!" Frank jumps up and points at Lance.

Frank marches towards Lance and I am pulled behind him and he stands tall in front of me. He is about Frank's height but a whole lot bigger and muscular than him. He cracks his neck and looks at Frank as he continues to get closer to us.

"If you want to live, then I would stop right there, right now" he warns him in a low deadly voice.

"Ha, what ca you do? I am going to beat your ass and then me and my baby are gong home together."

"SHE'S NOT YOURS!" he roars out "She is mine!"

Frank throws the first punch but Lance catches it in his hand. He tightens down around his fist and you hear bones cracking.

"Ah! You mother fucker" Frank yells out "You will pay for that!"

"Aliyah, come over here. Get out of the way!" Roger yells at me.

I was still behind Lance where he had hidden me. I slide out and run over to them.

"Let go! Your breaking my hand dude!" Frank cries out.

"You threw the first punch at me and I defended myself. I will give you one chance to walk away and then I will take matters into my own hands. Your choice" Lance is glaring at him.

"Let go of my hand. I will leave, I promise!" he yelps.

Lance drops his hand. Frank turns around like he was going to walk off then comes around with his good hand connecting with his jaw. Lance stumbles back and Frank jumps on him trying to take him down with swings.

"Oh my God! Please, stop! That's enough you two!" screaming at them.

The guys are in a full blown fight right now. They are throwing hard punches with each other. "Roger, what are we going to do?"

"I can't get between them. They'll kill me. I am no where as big as them and one punch will knock me out" he says with panic on his face.

I take a deep breath and hoping like hell this works "Maddix! Maddix! Please hear me! We need you NOW!" After a few seconds, Maddix appears looking at me in shock.

"What's wrong" he looks me over with concern.

"There!" pointing at the guys who are still in a full blown fight. Lance is on top of Frank pounding him in the face. Frank is nailing Lance in the ribs hard.

"What the fuck is this?" Maddix's face has shock all over it.

"Please stop them. Lance will kill him!" I have started to shake now.

Maddix goes over and grabs Lance. He rounds on Maddix and Maddix disappears in a flash where Lance's fist goes through his mist. He then reappears and grabs Frank, pulling him up off the ground holding him with his hands behind his back.

"Stand still big boy before I hurt you myself" Maddix growls at him in a demonic voice.

Lance whirls on him, his eyes have fire in them. I run up and grab his arm. He is gonna kill him out of rage. I can not let the happen.

"Lance! Lance, listen to my voice baby. Please!" pleading with him.

He relaxes a little and looks at me, I have worry and scared in my eyes. He sees this and immediately softens and grabs me. "Are you ok? Please tell me he did not hurt you' trying to run my hands over his body.

"I am a little sore from where he punched me. Sorry love, he attacked me and I lost it. He had you cornered and I did not like it one bit."

"What should I do with him" Maddix is still holding Frank and he is struggling to get free.

"Hold him for a minute. Let me check on her real quick" he turns back to me. I now have his full attention on me and I wrap my arms around him. I am shaking and crying at the same time. He tightens his hold and picks me up. I am being seated in the back seat as he checks me over for any sign of a bruise of cut. He sighs and looks at me. "Did he hurt you" looking me dead in the eyes.

"No, he did not touch me. He wanted me to sell this jewelry and then he was going to take me to his house. Said we were going to start a new life together." still shaking a little.

He nods to the necklace "Thank you for hitting that. How did Maddix get here?"

He looks over where Maddix is still holding Frank but he is bleeding and gasping for breath from where he has been trying to escape and the number that Lance did on him.

"I heard her yelling for me. I was not sure why but you did just disappear on me all at once" he has a faint smile on his face.

"She hit her panic button so it made it to where I had to come" he grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"I see" Maddix smiles bigger "I did not realize you had given her one of those."

"I am glad you heard me Maddix" smiling at him.

"I guess due to you having those necklaces on, that is what made me hear you. Normally, I would not have heard you calling for me" he nods towards my neck.

"I was worried about them."

Lance's head snaps around to me and his eyes are wide "Them?"

"You both were locked into a full blow out fight. You were hitting him and he was beating on you so yeah, I was worried that you would kill him out of rage."

"That did cross my mind. He attacked me and it did make me furious."

"Yeah, and you swung at me. Thank goodness I have quick reflexes" Maddix pipes up.

"Sorry man, I felt someone grab me so I rounded on instinct. I know you did not get hit" he grins at him.

"Yeah, that would have hurt. You have a very nasty hit" he pokes back at Lance.

"Who is this fucker" nodding towards Frank.

"That is Frank" I see him bristle with anger. I lay my hand on his cheek and he calms down some. Then he stands up walking over to him.

"So, your Frank huh" he has his evil smile back on his face.

He spit out blood on the ground and looks at Lance in the eyes "Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?"

Lance smirks "You just danced with the Devil boy! Now, what should we do with you?"

"Lance, you can't. It will kill you if you do!" trying to scramble out of my seat.

"No it won't" Maddix shakes his head "He was give n the chance to walk away. When he attacked, that changed the rules."

Lance looks over at us "Tonya, what should we do with this piece of trash?"

"She does not get the say. It is my life, not hers" he protests.

"He is nothing to me, when he hurt Aliyah we disowned him" she states.

Lance give me a side glance and smirks again "You just signed your death certificate."

"Wait, no please! Let me go and you will never see me again. I promise" he says in a shocked voice.

"You had your chance, now it is my turn" as he puts his full attention on him.

"This I have got to see" Roger moves forward some to get a clear view.

We watch as Lance does his thing and pulls his soul out and sends ti to hell. Then Maddix takes care of the body.

"That is so cool" Roger is standing there in a daze.

Lance turns back to me and pulls me out of the car. he kisses me hard and then we hear sirens in the distance.

"We need to go like now!" Tonya grabs Roger by the arm.

I grab my bags and hug them bye. They jump in their car and take off. They guys grab my bags and we head back home quickly after finding a dark corner.


	24. Don't Mess With Family

When we get home, I collapse into a chair and pull my knees up to my chest. I am shaking and start crying. Lance and Maddix both come to me and take a hand.

"Baby, breath. Calm down before you have a panic attack. Breath in, breath out" Lance is rubbing my arm slowly.

I slowly do what he is telling me to. Taking deep breaths slowly, they stay with me until I am calm.

Maddix gets up and grabs the bags "I will take these bags to your room. Then I will tell Chris to start supper."

"Ok, thanks" Lance nods towards him "We will be there shortly."

Lance picks me up and sets down putting me on his lap. I turn sideways snuggling up to his chest, burying my face in ti. He strokes my hair and just let's me calm down on my own. After a short time, he finally speaks.

"Please, take to me baby. Just let me know your ok?" I pull back, tears streaming down my face. He wipes them and holds his hand on my face softly.

"I...I...I" trying to get my sobbing under control "I was so scared. He was never that way with me before. He never raised his voice to me, threatened me or anything. When you pulled him off, I felt a wave of relief but then you were fighting and it scared me again. I did not know how far it would go. I wasn't sure what to do. We could not stop you."

"I told you, as long as your with me no one can hurt you. I will protect you with my life, you are my everything now" he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I am so glad that you got there in time. I don't know what would of happened if you didn't give this to me" clutching the necklace. I take my fingers and run them over the heart necklace. He puts his hand over mine and runs it on the jewel. He looks at me in the eyes and then slowly kisses me. I melt against him and he feels my body relax into him. He pulls away and cups my cheek softly.

"I want you to always be safe. This is just one way to make sure. I will do everything I can to make sure you are" he pecks my lips gently and then he stands up with me and sets my feet down. He gets up behind me and scoops me up in his arms. "I am never letting you go again. If I could keep you just like this forever, I would."

"I have to do things without you baby. I will be fine now. He is gone and I won't have to worry about him again" smiling up at him.

"Not today, this way I can make sure your fine" he starts to walk with me.

"I promise you that I am fine now. I feel much better now" laying my hand on his chest.

We walk into the kitchen and he sets me down on a stool. Damien come rushing in and grabs a hold of me. He runs his fingers over me and looks at me very closely.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he growls as he says this "I will hunt him down in the fields and teach him a lesson myself!"

"I am fine Papa. Lance and Maddix got there in time" giggling at his attitude.

"Papa huh?" he looks up at me with a small grin.

"Well, you said you would call me Angel, so I am going to call you Papa. Unless you want me to call you something different?" rustling his hair as I talk.

"No, I can handle that" he is grinning a very wide smile now "It is better than grandpa or pops."

"So, we are doing pet names now?" Lance has a eyebrow raised looking at us.

"Just for him and you. Everyone else will be their own names" touching his arm lightly.

"That should be good enough. It won't bother me if you call him that due to technically that is what he is to you" Lance smiles a little at me.

"I don't need a pet name thank you, I am fine with Chris" he adds with a sarcastic tone.

We laugh at Chris's remark as he smiles at us saying it. He knows how to break the tension in a room.

"So what happened?" Damien turns back to me "I just heard you got attacked by your old boyfriend?" I tell him the story while Chris cooks our meal. He looks at me the entire time while I tell the story. Lance wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck making sure I don't get upset again. "Jeez, what a dick. I can not believe he came back after all these years."

"I never thought to ask, but I guess he needed money again. He must of thought I had it and then the jewelry that I had on was another prize to him."

"Tracking device huh?" Damien looks at the necklace with a smirk.

"No" Lance snarls at him "The tracking device is on her hand. That is an emergency button basically. She used it today and it saved her life. I was not going to let her go off without something to protect her."

"I know" Damien smiles at him "I am glad you gave it to her, you are a good man."

"Thank you, I love her and she will be my wife soon. She will always be protected one way or another." he says.

"Hey girl! You ok?" Mathis has entered the room now.

Exactly how fast does word travel down here "Yes, I am fine."

"Good" he smiles "I was going to go beat his ass if he had hurt you."

We chuckle again and I know that everyone here will protect me and do anything to same sure that I am. Chris finishes up out food and sets it down in front of us. We all eat and talk about everything that is going on and what is coming up next weekend.

"Papa, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything Angel, what do you need?"

I look down at my plate and blush a little, Lance puts his finger under my chin "Don't be shy. What would you like love?"

"I was going to ask if he could walk me down the aisle next weekend? Since I don't have anyone to.....Ah!" He picks me up and spins me around placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will" he is beaming like the sun right now.

"You have to wear a tuxedo" looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He stops and sets me down "Really? Ugh! Alright, anything for you. I would be honored to do so" he bows and kisses my hand.

"Maddix and Chris, both of you too. Roger will also be joining us. Mathis is going to conduct the ceremony for us" Lance points at each one of them.

"Me?" Mathis looks up at him with shock on his face "Why me?"

"Because you were a preacher before you killed someone over his wife" Lance smirks.

"I didn't know she was married. he attacked me and I used self defense" he throws his hands up.

"Yeah, with a assassin knife" Chris smirks as he says this.

"Hey, it was a side job that paid good" as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Just make sure you are dressed and pressed for this on Saturday" Lance stares at each one of them.

The guys groan in unison but then burst out laughing. "Ok, we will make ours. Colors?" Maddix asks.

"Black suits with red trim on them. We are having a beach wedding" Lance tells all of them.

"Hot Damn!" Mathis pumps his fist in the air "I have not seen a beach in a long time."

"You need to get out more man" Damien points his fork at him.

"I just don't leave like you guys do."

"That's your fault man, not ours" Lance makes a joke out of it.

"Oh, real quick. Are you two saying your own vows?" Mathis looks at me.

"I have not thought about that" looking at Lance to see what he might say.

"I would love to. I can write mine" he smiles really big.

"If you need any help Angel, I can help with with yours."

"Ok, thank you papa."

We finish up dinner and then I go to take a shower. I feel dirty after what happened in the parking lot. I head upstairs and strip off my clothes. Turning on the shower to let it warm up, I stand there for just a minute. As I am stepping in, I feel the warm body of my baby stepping in behind me. Wrapping his arms around my chest and kissing my neck slowly.

"I am so happy for everything that we are doing. I can not wait to hear you say I DO next weekend."

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing under his chin and making him shiver as I trail them across his neck.

"I can not wait either. Tonya said I got a dress that is going to knock you over dead, so we will see if that happens or not" smirking at him.

He chuckles as he nibbles on my ear and then hits my soft spots that make me go weak in the knees.

"Let's get this shower over first then take me to bed love" nibbling on his neck.

He growls low in his throat and we finish out shower, he then takes me to bed. We make love for what feel like hours throughout the night. When we are finished, I am curled up against him drifting off to sleep he whispers in my ear "I love you so much, I can not wait until we start this next chapter in our lives. First marriage and then having children. I am not holding anything back now baby. You are completely mine, now and forever."

I try to mumble something back to him but pass out in his arms for the night.


	25. Trying to Find Peace and Quiet

This week has flown by for me. Lance has been hovering around me like a bear wanting to protect their young. I have even tried hiding in my closet space from him just to get some peace and quiet time to write my vows. But, my palm would start burning and then poof, there he would be standing. I finally yelled at him and told him what I was doing and if he did not back off then the wedding was off to. He felt bad and took me to his office. He finally left me there in peace so I could finish them. A few hours later, I am finally done after wads and wads of paper being thrown away.

"Finally, thank goodness" looking at the final draft.

"I thought you were going to blow a gasket there for awhile" Damien smiles from the chair he has sitting beside me.

"Can you read over this and see what you think?" rubbing my temples that are hurting really bad. Boy, what I would not give to have some Tylenol right now.

"Yeah, sure. I think you did good from the bits and pieces I got from your mumbling" he grins.

"Sorry" giving him an apologetic look "I mumble when I get aggravated."

"No big deal, I still do when I am upset."

"Must be a family trait then?" I look at him and we both laugh. Damien has been wonderful with me ever since he found out who I was. He has been protective, supportive and always dropping in for conversations with me. I like to talk to him, he has this charm that comes off him in waves but with me, he is just a kind and love to talk. Yeah, it is hard to believe that these demons down here are funny, kind and will do anything I need them to. From answering questions, taking me around the palace, talking to me when I need support to just almost like being themselves when they were human. It's real nice to know that they are comfortable around me. Not just because I am marrying their boss, but they like me for who I am.

"Ok, I have got to get back. My guys have been nagging me for the last hour to come help" he says as he stands up and stretches.

"Oh yeah, that mind link thing you guys have down here."

"You'll have it soon" he kisses my cheek "It does get annoying sometimes but it is very useful also. It is just nice to say 'Hey I need you now please' instead of poof 'there you are.' So many have popped in on activities that they were very embarrassed about interrupting."

"Yeah, I have gotten onto Lance about that. It scared the hell out of me. I am sitting there not paying attention and then whoosh, the cloud appears and there he is standing there smiling at me."

"How else am I suppose to find you in this place?" I jump as he walks into his office "I can not be running my legs off looking for you all the time. It is easier just to disappear and get where I need to very quickly" he grins as he comes in the door.

"Ok Angel, I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Have fun tonight then" he flashes me a evil smile as he disappears out the door.

Lance turns to me with a questionable look on his face "Are you still going though this tonight? I had thought that maybe you had changed you mind about it?"

"Nope, it is tradition and that is the way it will be with us."

He pouts "Come on, really? I do not know if I can sleep knowing you not here with me."

"You have been without me for your entire existence except for a week now. I thing you will be fine just for one night." I smirk and stand up, patting him one his broad shoulders while looking him in the eyes. they are swirling with emotions.

"I have told you about this all week. Tonya and I have that room already and I am not backing out of it. Would you prefer Damien to sleep in in room with me?" knowing he would not like that idea at all.

His face goes cold and his eyes are solid black. "I was just kidding, jeez. I would not do that anyway. Loosen up will you. You as tight as a guitar string that is ready to snap when someone touches it."

"I don't like the idea of you going out without me" he stares at me with his arms crosses on his chest like a child about to throw a tantrum.

"I am not going by myself, Tonya will be there also."

"Can't you just...." I put my finger on his lips and shake my head.

"This is my bachelorette party. We will be fine. We use to go out all the time. Roger will be with us until we go to the hotel for the night. I need this love, I have been stressed out all week trying to make sure everything is ready."

He sighs and drops his head. I look at him and giggle at his defeated demeanor. "I will make a deal with you, what if I let you go with us to the CLUB only?"

"That would make me feel a little better, but you will be going other places without me?" he is still pouting.

"We are having our hair, makeup, nails and toes done tomorrow before the wedding only. Oh, and a massage also" holding up the card in my hands.

"Yeah, I told you to get whatever you wanted on that note. Ok, I will stay here and let you enjoy yourself tonight. I may just pop in to check on you."

"Can I trust you on this?" looking at him "I need to get a shower and then I will be going. It is getting close to time for me to meet up with them."

He grabs me and kisses me sweetly. We leave his office and head to our room. He speaks quietly as we walk "This is going to be hell on me tonight you know. I have not been without you for over a week now. I feel so empty inside."

"Just conjure up a fake me to sleep wit. That will give you some piece, right?" giggling as I say it. If looks could kiss then I would be dead with that comment. He then softens his look, and then starts to laugh really hard. "Oh, you thinking about it now huh?"

"Well, I put an image of a fake you in my head and I could not help but laugh at it. Doing everything I commanded it to with no talking back or arguing was just funny there for a minute."

We get to out room and I start to undress to get my shower. He is on me like a bee to honey "I am going to make you feel good before you leave. I need my fix because I won't get it again till late tomorrow evening if not the next morning" he grabs my hips firmly with his hands.

"Oh yeah, the transformation. I forgot about that. I have just been so busy with everything else it slipped my mind." His face falls for a minute but he picks me up and takes me to the shower.

"It won't hurt love, it is just taking your soul and making you immortal like me."

My hand flies to my heart as if he is about to reach in and pull it out now "I am sorry, wrong choice of words. I will be changing your soul and body, how about that? Your soul will be intact but your body will be different."

He kisses me as he pushes me against the wall. The water careens over our naked bodies making them wet and slick. He nibbles and kisses my neck and I am like putty in his hands. He slides into me slowly at first then shoves hard and deep. I arch my back onto the tiel as my breast go into his chest and my forehead lands on his shoulder. HE slowly pushes in and out making sure the next thrust is deeper than the one before. i scream out his name as he shoves deeper and deeper than before.

"That's it love, don't hold back. Let me hear you as you cum around my cock. I want to hear you as I plunge into the depths of your body making it ache for more of me. As I plant my seed deep inside you, you will scream my name off those delicious lips of yours. I want this to be the most magical moment of your human life. Remembering how deep I was buried inside you, making you want more and more until we both can't take it" he whispers in my ear.

He pushes me hard against the tile as he picks up speed. I am rolling in a ecstasy of pleasure as he pounds me below. My eyes have rolled back into my head, his breath on my neck as he kisses and breaths heavily down my body. My climax is getting close as I claw at his back with my fingers. He growls with pleasure as I sink my nails into his shoulders. Soon, I can't hold it any longer and I scream at the top of my lungs as my organism crashes over me and I coat his dick with my wetness. He continues to pound me making me ride my organism out longer than normal. Soon he shoves deep and growls in my ear as his entire body jerks with his release. His muscles ripple over his back and arms as he releases inside me again and again. Just when I don't think he is going to stop, he relaxes and drops his head onto my neck. Kissing it hard and making a hickey on it where everyone can see.

"Now....everyone....will....know....you.....are.....taken.....tonight" he says through heavy breaths.

He tries to slow down his breathing and finally does. He pulls out and places me on the floor.

"You know I will have to cover that up tomorrow afternoon for the wedding right?"

He smirks and looks at me while shaking his head. "Nope, you will leave it. That's the mark of the beast on you and I want everyone to know that you are mine."

We wash off, get out and dry off. I go to the closet and grab my dress for the night, slipping it on. I walk out and his jaw drops. I have on a black short dress that silver sparkles all over it and is a very tight fit. It is cut around my arms and then fastens around the neck.

"That is your clubbing dress? Holy shit! I will have to come with you, men will be all over you in that!"

"Nope, you promised to stay here remember?"

"Yeah, but that was before you come out here looking like that" he points to my very sexy outfit.

"I can take care of myself love. I won't dance with too many of them" smiling at him with a sexy smile.

"Ok, that's it. grab you stuff, we're going" he stomps to the closet.

"Your breaking your promise then?" I look at him with a raised eyebrow. He throws his hands up in defeat and walks out of the room. I grab my bags and dress, then grab my pendant to teleport to the hotel where I am meeting Tonya.


	26. Unwinding

After I arrive, I get checked in and go up to our room. I reserved the penthouse for us. I text Tonya letting her know I am here and will be there to pick her up in thirty minutes. I get the two card keys and take my bag up to my room. Setting my luggage down in my room and walk around looking at the huge place. I did not realize that it was going to be this huge. I have always seen this five star hotel from the outside, but never the inside. I finish my tour and then settle down on the couch until the limo comes to get us.

My phone rings and I pick it up "Hey girl, I am off and going home to grab my shower. I should be done by the time you get there" her voice sounds tired but with a chipper sound too.

"Ok, see you soon. Grab you over night bag too! This place is huge."

"Eeek! I can not wait. See you soon!" she hangs up and I flip on the TV for a few minutes. I feel a cold breeze and look around, but I do not see anything at all. Getting up, I walk out onto the deck to enjoy the view.

"Hello Angel, this is a nice place you have here" I jump out of my skin and whirl around on him.

"What the hell are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me. If you are checking up on me for Lance, then don't. He promised me!"

"He is miserable without you, he is storming around the castle yelling out all kinds of orders, throwing crap and acting like a Devil" he looks at me with fear in his eyes.

"Well, he is isn't he?"

"Yeah, but we have never seen him like this before. He is worried about you and worried something will happen like last time" he is wining to me.

"Frank's gone! Who will hurt me?'

"There are ton's of bad people here. Please, let me tell him he can join you? All he wants is to come to the club, nothing else" he steps back and looks at my dress "I see why he is having a fit. If you were not blood, then I would have you in that bed in seconds."

"Pfft, please. Like you could really do that."

"Oh, that's right. You have not seen how I charm people yet have you" he has a smirk on his face.

"I will make a deal with you then, if you can charm me to tell you that and NO further, then he can come to the club."

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, but ok. Let me show you how it is done" He steps forward and his eyes swirl with a light fire in them. His smooth voice comes through a fog that has taken over my body. Within seconds, I am under his spell and his voice sounds like velvet wrapping me up in a blanket and in my head my brain is telling me to tell him the words. They come out of my mouth and then I snap out of it.

"No shit!" looking at him in shock "I felt like I was wrapped up in a blanket of warmth. Your voice was so smooth and calming it was unreal."

"Ha, told you I could get you to do it. Now, let me get out of here and tell him I won a bet so he will be happy" he kisses me on the cheek and disappears. That cold wind blows out the door and over the balcony where I am at. I shiver for a second and then it's gone.

I sigh and drop my head "I guess I was a little hard on him. I can see where he is worried about something bad happening to me there. It is a nice club, but there can be problems, or so I have heard."

"Yes, you were hard on me and I went off a little. It hurt you not wanting me to come" he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I turn around and put my hand on his chest.

"It is not that I did not want you to come, I did. That is why I said the club only. Then you said never mine so I thought you would be ok with everything."

"The only time I am ok is when I know you are there in my palace, safe where no one can hurt you. I could not bear to loose you. I would probably go insane. You were only gone a few minutes and I went off the deep end down there. They all cheered when Damien told us you lost the bet with him. What did he do to win?"

"He told me that if he could charm me to say that I wanted him to take me to bed then he would win."

He chuckles against me hard "Yeah, that is a sure bet to loose with him. That is his speciality. "

He kisses me passionately and I deepen the kiss. He whispers against my lips "We had better stop or the club will never happen."

"Oh crap, the limo should be here by now" grabbing his hand as we go down to the elevator. When we step outside, a beautiful black stretch limo sits there waiting on us.

"This is perfect. Yes, this is mine through tomorrow morning" as the door is opened for us.

"You really did go all out with this. I have no complaints about it though" as he pulls me to a stop for a minute.

We climb in and get settled. I tell the driver Tonya's address and we take off towards it. Lance pulls me into his lap and hold me by my waist. "Thank you for letting me come. I know I threw a temper tantrum but I wanted to be with you tonight."

"Why didn't you just say so instead of throwing your arms up and walking out?"

"I was frustrated. I know I promised and I don't want to break one to you. It made me mad that I did that stupid promise. I was mad at myself, not you."

"Well, next time talk to me about it, not demand that you will come. That is what being in a good relationship is all about" cupping his face with my hand.

"I will, I am learning how this real relationship thing works still. You are making me do things that I have never done before. When you leave, it is like a part of my heart goes with you and I'm empty inside."

"Well, I am sorry that I am changing you so much. Maybe if I just go....." he cuts me off by kissing me hard. My head swims as his soft lips move against mine slowly. Before I know it, we are at Tonya's and she comes out as soon as she sees the limo. I slide back into my seat as the door is opened and they climb in.

"Oh, hey Lance. I see you decided to come too" she says with a smile.

Hugging me tightly she smiles at me and then gives Lance a hug also.

"Yeah, I wanted to come with her since I won't have her in bed with me tonight" he pouts as he says this.

"Roger cried when I left him to spend the night with Aliyah. He begged me to stay the night" she giggles.

"I did not cry" Roger protests.

"Please" I look at him with a hard look "You were crying like a two year old that's mom just left them to go to work."

"Ok, you got me there" he nods "I admit, I did. We had lived together for six months and I did not know how I would make it without her for one night. It was rough, but I made it through."

"Yeah, it is going to be hard on me too" Lance has puppy dog eyes.

"Just take her pillow and cuddle with it all night. Just being able to smell her perfume on that pillow helped me dream she was there."

"I will try that. I have not washed the sheets yet. I was going to do that in the morning so we would have clean sheet tomorrow evening after we are married."

"I did the same thing. That way when we made love after being married, it was in clean, fresh sheets."

"He had actually bought silk sheets also. They felt so good against my skin that night" Tonya looks at him and kisses his cheek.

We arrive at the club, get out and we interlock fingers with each other. I had the bouncer our VIP passes that Lance had made for all of us. We head upstairs and look around at the huge floor that appears before us. There are purple lights everywhere and then a staircase with blue lights and the ceiling is red. I have not seen so many dance floors in one club before. The VIP area has three by itself. The bar area is huge and done in rainbow colors of green, blue, purple and red. The seating area has purple lighting with very plush chairs and glass tables.

"Oh, this is nice. I like this a lot" Tonya bounces on her toes for a minute as she looks around.

"Yeah, their dance floor is huge. The bar over there is also very nice" as I look around the massive area.

"We are going to grab our drinks" as Lance lets go of my hand "You ladies grab us a place to sit."

We work our way to the couch area and sit down. "This is nice. I can get use to this when you visit."

"Wait until you see our room tonight, It is very nice."

"That nice huh?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, huge. It's gonna be hard to leave in the morning."

The guys return with our drinks. He hand me a club soda and smiles. "What the hell is this?"

"Just in case, you know" he shrugs his shoulders.

"Are you pregnant and did not tell me?" she crosses her arms and glares at me hard.

"I am not!" trying to cover up what just happened.

"Could be, we have not checked yet" Lance slides in beside me.

"You mean you two are doing the nasty and your not holding back?" she looks at him in shock.

"Yes and no I am not. I lost control with her so I just have not held off since then" he smirks.

"Ahhhhh! I am going to be a auntie then?" she bounces in her seat.

"I do not know yet. I have not had any symptoms or taken a test yet" shaking my head at her.

We sit there and talk for a little while about the wedding and other things. After a few rounds of drinks in everyone but me Tonya bolts up out of her seat. "Come on, let's dance. I am loosened up and want to let loose."

We all hit the dance floor and enjoy ourselves. I am grinding against Lance and he growls in my ear. "I will be staying in your bed with you if you keep this up. Don't tempt me."

"You can't spend the night out of your house love" I try to remind him of his rules.

He spins me around and looks at me with heat in his eyes and a smirk on his face "Is that a challenge love?"

N-no, I just know what you told me about....." he pulls me close and kisses me. We deepen the kiss as we move to the music. When we part, my cheeks are flushed and my panties are soaking wet. "I feel your body wanting me. You can not deny it."

"No, I am not going to deny it. This is about me and just enjoying the night. We will have the rest of our lives to be with each other and just do whatever you want to whenever. I promise."

"Anything and everything I want huh?" he smirks as he says this "I will have to have that written down on paper then."

I punch his arm as he laughs quietly. We dance will into the night and finally have to leave at two in the morning when the club shuts down. We climb back into the limo and take Roger home and then we go back to the hotel. I tell the driver that we will need him back at ten in the morning to go to our appointments. He nods and we get out. Lance walks with us to our room. We go in and Tonya goes to hers. We walk into mine and he smirks. "Black huh?"

"It is what I am getting use to. I liked this on better anyway. It is bigger than the other one."

"Yeah, your making sure you have the best. I like that a lot, you are spoiling yourself for once."

Tonya comes in and hugs me "I am off to bed. After work and then the club, I am exhausted. See you in the morning. I will be up around nine to take my shower and get ready to leave."

"Ok, see you then" hugging her tightly.

She walks out and shuts the door. Lance grabs me and kisses me one last time.

"I am not staying the night but let me stay until your asleep. please? Just to cuddle with you until I know your safe and asleep."

"Ok" placing my hand on his chest "but you better be gone before I wake up."

"I promise you that I will be."

We get in bed with each other and I curl up against him. His warmth and him rubbing his hand up and down my back puts me to sleep almost immediately. "I love you, see you at the end of the aisle soon" he says just before I pass out for the night.


	27. Wedding Time

I wake up the next morning to Tonya knocking on my door. The bed is empty and cold without him being there with me. I groan and get out of the bed. "I'm up, I am up!"

"Good!" she mocks my groaning tone "Room service is on it's way. Grab you shower and get dressed. We got thing to do today woman."

"Ok, I'm going" jumping in for a quick shower and then I get out, dry off and then get dressed. Finally, I join her in the kitchen for breakfast. I have on the red lace dress we bought the other day while we were out shopping.

"That looks so good on you. I love it" she smiles as she sees me dragging my ass into the kitchenette.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to wear this today. It is cute and lightweight also" shoving a piece of toast in my mouth.

"You have this room tonight also, right?"

"I did a late checkout at two. That way we can come back here, get dressed and then go to the wedding" sipping my coffee that is way to hot.

"Ok, I was just wondering if I needed to leave my bags here or not. That answers my question."

"Yeah, we should be back here by one to get ready and then check out. We take a short ride to where the ceremony will be. I have a venue set up for a small supper before we head back."

I finally look at the spread she has ordered. Waffles, bacon, strawberries and eggs with toast. We eat and then head out to the limo that has notified us that they are ready for us. We take off to our first stop, the massage parlor. We check in and go lay down on the tables. Our masseuse walk in and we both have men that are extremely hot looking. They dig into our sore muscles and we both moan with pleasure. After our thirty minute session, we feel like new women. Getting dresses, we leave and head to the salon to have our hair done, nails and toes. When we get done, they will match our dresses and I think we will look so good with everything finished. They wash my hair again and then dry it. It is pulled up into a loose braid that is done like a backwards french braid where they start at the bottom and work up. The top is tucked and pinned somewhere up top. I have white seashells hair accents that are put into the sides of my hair. Tonya's hair is done is a wavy loose braid with pearls and seashells along the sides and down the back of her hair.

She looks at both of us in the mirror and smiles big "Yes, we both look so good now."

We head over to the nail area and they shape and paint our nails with all kinds of designs. When I am done, I walk over to her "Look at what I got on my nails. I think he will like it." She grabs my hand and giggles. I have all of mine painted white but on my thumb I have devil horns and eyes only. My pointer finger is a picture of a devil holding a pitchfork, the middle is a tail like what is on my necklace, the ring finger has a outline of a heart with devil horns and the last one has a pendant on it. My toes are painted red with white tips and then on just my big toe is rhinestones that are like my footwear. I have three small rows across the top and then one line down the middle.

"That is so cute! Here's mine" she thrust her hands out and her nails are red with silver tips and her toes are red with red stones at the top of her nail that look like her chain across her toes.

"I love that, It matches your dress to a tea" taking one last look at myself in the mirror.

"Yeah, speaking of which, we need to go and get dresses. It is almost one" as she slides her flip flops back on. I put mine on and we rush out to the limo. He takes us back to the hotel and we go upstairs quickly. I help her in her dress first so we won't mess up any of our makeup that we had put on earlier.

"Ok, I think your done. Let me just clasp up here on the top of the zipper real quick" as I get the clasp hooked together.

"Now, it's your turn" as she grabs my dress. She helps me get it on and zipped up. I twirl in the mirror to look at myself. "Perfect, Now our jewelry" she puts my necklace on and I put hers on. We each put on our earrings and then she helps me with my foot jewelry due to the dress is so big, I can hardly see my feet. She then puts on my crown and last the matching veil. She has tears in her eyes as she looks at me.

"No, no, no! You can not cry. You will mess up that expensive makeup that you have on" grabbing a tissue and dabbing the corners of her eyes.

I grab her footwear and hold it out to her so she can slip it on her feet. I step back and feel a wave of nausea hit me. "Can I throw up real quick?"

"No! You can not" she puts her hands on her hips and wags her finger at me like I am a small child that is in trouble "Your nervous, that's all. We will be fine, I promise you that. Come on, it is almost two and we have to get out of here before they charge you for another night."

She grabs out overnight bags and takes them downstairs. I check out and the lady at the desk tells me congratulations. I smile and we head out the door with Tonya holding my dress and both small bags for us.

"I still say this is too long for a beach wedding" smoothing out my dress.

"You look stunning. He won't be able to keep his eyes off of you among other things. If you are not pregnant yet, you will be after tonight" she waggles her eyebrows at me.

We laugh as she helps me in and places my dress inside the car. The driver puts our bags in the truck and we start to drive away. I am starting to shake now. Tonya grabs my hand and looks at me. "You will be fine, I promise. Just breath."

"You were nervous as hell to you know!" pointing out at her.

"Yeah, I know. Just remember that he loves you and this is your day to enjoy this moment and remember it in the future."

I let out a long breath that I did not realize I was holding. We arrive to the location and Damien opens my door. He helps me out and smiles so big I think his face is going to break. I look at the tuxedo he has on. It had black pants, a white button up shirt, red blazer, red tie and the jacket is black with red trim along the front and pockets. He also has a red handkerchief in the upper pocket. His hair is fixed nicely and he has on a really good smelling cologne. I look down and he has on red dress shoes.

"I love that look on you. It looks really good" snickering at him as he tugs at the collar and grunts.

"Yeah, what we do for you two is sometimes a little uncomfortable but well worth it" he kisses the back of my hand.

"Is everyone is the same type of suit as you?"

"Yes, except Lance's. We all have the same shoes though" sticking out the blood red shoes.

"I like those. They look good" then my face falls and I frown "I am so nervous right now."

"You should have seen Lance this morning. He was a total mess. Asking the same questions over and over, making sure he had the rings like twenty times. Tripping over things everywhere, we tried no to laugh but we ended up doing it anyway. He was so nervous, he could barely eat" he laughs as he talks and pats my hand.

"Well, at least I am not the only one" my hands have started shaking now.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. Everything is just perfect on you" he looks down and sees that I am barefoot "Uh, where are your shoes?"

"We are not wearing any. We have these beach sandal jewelry on but we wanted to go barefoot on the sand."

"You have to to dance in correct" he cocks his head at me.

"Yes, I have a pair that I am going to slip on when we got to the reception."

"Your gonna drive him nuts in this. He will not be able to control himself later on."

I giggle and shake my head "He has to. We have a ritual to perform tonight when we get home."

"Yeah, me, Chris and Maddix are going to be there with you to help him and make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Help? Why help?" my pulse just shot up and went into overtime.

"I am not getting into that right now but just enjoy this time right here and then we can worry about the other later" he tucks my hand through his arm.

The music starts and we head to the beach area where the aisle is. I tighten my grip on his arm to where I know it might be hurting him. He turns to me and smiles while patting my hand.

"Just relax ok, he is sweating up a storm just like you so if you relax so will he" he whispers in my ear.

I take a deep breath and settle myself down and we start down the aisle after Tonya goes. We walk down the runner that is laced with red petals, green ferns with red roses line the aisle, a red and white arch stand down at the end along with four pedestals that match the greenery that lines the aisle. The table's white skirt is blowing in the wind and the chairs are covered in white chair covers with a red ribbon and bow tied around the back of the chairs.

"You know, you did a good job picking this stuff out today. It is very beautiful" as he stands and looks at the decorations.

"Yeah, thanks to everyone for their help too. I could not have done it without everyone also. You guys set this up for me" looking at him in the eye.

He wiggles his fingers and I laugh as we start down the aisle "All in magic Angel. It just took your drawing and a snap of our fingers to have it done."

We reach the front and my throat tightens as I look at him. He looks so good in his suit. I try to gasp but it gets caught in my throat. He has on a red pants, white button up shirt, red bow tie, red blazer and his jacket is red with black along the edging of the suit and pockets. A huge smile crosses his face and I blush as his eyes travel from my head all the way down to my feet.

Mathis steps up and looks at us "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?'

"I do" Damien then kisses my cheek, takes my hand, places it in Lance's and then takes his seat in the chair. We only have a few chairs due to the small wedding. Lance has brought a few people to fill them up. He takes both my hands in his and looks into my eyes as Mathis starts his speech. He is also trembling with this hands and I look up at him with soft eyes. He eyes are sparkling with love and desire in them.

"You have wrote you own vows so Lance has asked to go first with his" Mathis looks at him.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for just a second, then he opens them and looks at me. "Aliyah, I never thought in my lifetime that a woman would be able to steal my heart. That night we met, I thought that I had won a prize with the deal you made with me. Little did I know that you would break all the walls down and capture my heart like you have. The more time I spent with you, the harder it was to not fall in love. Your sweet nature, beautiful soul and kindness was shown to me from the very start. I know I was in trouble even thought I tried to fight it as hard as I could. You have given me everything I have always wanted in a wife. Your love has been amazing, your strong will is one of a kind and just to have you in my arms for eternity is all I have wanted since I met you. As we got closer, I could see that you were one of those diamonds in the rough. As I got closer to you, I could not get you off my mind. I found myself daydreaming about you, always wanting to be by your side and have you there with me, The three days felt like forever to just have you at my home. I have fallen completely head over heels in love with a beautiful, bright and loving woman, I love you with all my heart, soul and everything I can give you."

We hear Mathis do a fake cry and sniffle "That was beautiful man."

"Shut up" he growls at him. We laugh a little and then Mathis nods to me.

"Lance, I never knew what I was getting into the night I muttered those words in the elevator. When you appeared and saved me from those guys, I felt something that I thought was dead inside me come alive again. I tried my best to tamp it down and smoother it. I was scared of being hurt again like I had been in the past. Your soft voice that night, the way you calmed me down and took the time to make sure I was fine just made the feelings come more alive. As we got to know each other, you were so protective of me. Making sure no one would hurt me or try to even take advantage of my sweet nature. The more time we spent together, I know that I was falling deeper and deeper in love with you. I was so scared to say it because I did not know if you felt the same way. When you confessed that you did, that was my last wall you broke through. My heart was yours at that moment and I knew I could never turn back. I am so in love with you to where I do not know if I can ever show you how much. You are my heartbeat, my life and my everything that I wanted in a husband. I love you with all my heart and soul, and will always love you till the end of time."

He squeezes my hand and he has tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

"Ok" Mathis wipes a tear away "Let me get this going before I really cry now."

"I think we all are going to let a tear drop now" Maddix voice cracks a little.

Mathis clears his throat and looks at us "Lance, do you take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold for the rest of your life?" we both look at him and he just looks at us. "What?"

"You realize you just made a rhyme out of that right?" Damien smiles at him.

"Well, I can not say the normal because it does not exist in our time" he stares back at him.

Lance chuckles softly and looks at me "I do."

"Aliyah, do you take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold for the rest of your life?"

"I do" smiling big.

"Please, let's exchange the rings" Mathis nods to the pillow. I slip his on first then he slides mine on. "By the power vested in me from my former life, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride now."

"Finally" Lance grabs me and pulls me close to him. He crashes his lips over mine and we deepen the kiss. Everyone cheers for us.

"It is my great honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Devil" Mathis holds his hands up to us and to the witnesses.

We walk back down the aisle and he swoops me up in his arms to carry me the rest of the way. He kisses me as we walk down to where the reception is being held at. "I have missed you so much. You look absolutely gorgeous in this dress."

"I missed you too. Waking up in a cold, empty bed I did not like it at all."

"Me either love. Never again though. We are now tied to each other for the rest of eternity."

We stop and let the photographer take some pictures of us so we can always remember this day. When he is done, we head to the venue for the night.


	28. The Reception

We walk up onto the outdoor patio I reserved for our wedding. Looking at how nicely it is decorated just puts a huge smile on my face.

"This is nice. I love this" as he looks around the area.

"I liked it when Damien and I were scouting places to do this" then I remember I never told him I left. Oops!

"When did you disappear with him? I had no knowledge of that" he jerks to a stop and I stumble when he does.

"You said you would be gone a few hours working so we cam here to look around a little so I could reserve what I needed. I wanted to surprise you. We were gone maybe an hour?"

"Well" he relaxes a little "At least he would not let anything happen to you. I know that."

"So, I am not in trouble with you? I can say I am off the hook?" Damien approaches us slowly.

"No!" I remind him "I told you I would make sure of it."

"Oh, so you were worried when I found out huh?" he glares at both of us.

"Well, yeah. She assured me it was worth it though." he looks at me with help me eyes.

"It is. This is what my baby wanted, so she got it" he nods his head.

"Thank you love. If I had to sweet talk you then I would have done that also" peaking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Yeah, you know exactly how to get your way with me. You bat those eyelashes and peek through them and that is it for me. I am done" he chuckles.

"You mean like this?" I do exactly what he said and he groans.

"Who is pussy whipped now?" Chris comes around the corner with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up man. Aren't you suppose to be making dinner for us?" Lance shoots daggers his way.

"It is almost finished. We will eat in like five minutes. I know this kitchen they have here. Not as nice as mine, but still nice."

"Did you make what I asked for?" pouting a little.

"Of course!" he bellows out "I could not imagine going against your wishes on you wedding day."

"So, what is this huge surprise of food that you won't tell me about?" Lance looks at him to me and then back to him.

"This is her surprise to you so I am not saying a word" he holds his hands up in a surrender motion.

"Been going behind my back this week huh?" he looks down at me with a smirk.

"No!" grasping my chest like he hurt me "Just been getting everything set up in you absence."

"You can be a frustrating woman but I love you for it" he bends down and pecks me on the lips.

We sit down and our plates come out first. A small plate of grilled chicken salad is placed down in front of us. "I see where this is going. You have been talking to Chris about my favorite dishes huh?" he raises an eyebrow.

I just shrug and start eating my salad. He kisses my cheek and we all dig in.

"Oh my, I need to know who is cooking cause I want to hire them as my personal chef" Tonya looks over at me.

"Sorry, I am spoken for on that job" Chris smiles at her.

"Damn! This is delicious. Girl, you going to get fat eating all this type of food."

We all finish our salads and the main course comes out. We each have a huge plated of a three layer lasagna.

"Jeez, this is really good. I love lasagna but this is better than anything I have ever tasted" Roger says after his first bite.

"Chris is an amazing cook. He is always making my mouth water with his food" taking another bite of my food.

"I can see why, this is absolutely perfect." Tonya shoves another forkful in her mouth.

"He has been cooking for me for a very long time actually. That is what I hired him for with a deal really" Lance looks over at them.

"I am surprised you are not as fat as a house. I know I would be if he cooked for us like this" Roger pats his stomach.

"We don't gain weight where we live. Whatever your body looks like when you come, is the way it stays" Lance motions to his body.

"Lucky you. I am thirty pounds bigger than I use to be" Tonya groans.

"You are a wonder cook my love and I am getting the hand of it myself. Plus you have had two children so your body has changed with that too" Roger pinches her hip.

"Yeah, you two are really good at that. I loved to come over and eat when we got off at the same time" reminding them of the times I did actually get to.

"You helped cook a lot too thank you" Tonya wags her fork at me in the air.

"Yeah, those were some good days. I always enjoyed them" thinking back to when we use to hang out at their house and just enjoy each others company.

"You still will love. You will be able to come and eat with them at times. We will let them know when and we can join them" Lance leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I would suggest the other way around too, but the kids could not come" looking at Tonya and Roger.

"Our parents get them each once a month so when they are not with us, we would love to come and join you on one of the weekends we don't have them" Roger pipes up.

"We can do that. Chris does not mind cooking for extra people. We could just enjoy each others company and have a good meal" Lance agrees.

"Yes!" Tonya bounces "Let us know when and we will come with bells on."

"I will send you a text or come visit you when the time comes" patting her hand to calm her down.

We finish our mean and the music starts for us to dance on the beach. Lance holds his hand out and I take it. We walk down to the beach and we start to dance with the music.

"This has been the best day of my existence yet. I am so happy right now, it is hard to put into words how I feel" his lips ghost over my cheeks.

"I am too. Today was stressful at first, but once we got to the beach, it has been amazing."

"You should have seen me this morning" he rubs the back of his neck.

"Damien told me about it. Said you were sweating bullets and a nervous wreak" laying my hand on his chest.

"Yeah, you could say that in a way. I was very nervous about this. Now, I am the happiest man here tonight." He kisses me as we slowly dance to our first song. After that, everyone else joins in and we dance for several more songs. As the night gets darker, Chris says we need to cut the cake.

"You thought of everything with this, didn't you?" his eyes are sparkling in the moonlight and the lite torches.

"I tried to get it right. I wanted it to be perfect" hoping I did.

"Just you being here with me tonight is perfect enough. Just being able to say wife out of my mouth is very satisfying." He takes my hand and we walk up to the table and he smirks as he sees the cake.

It is a four tear that is done in white fondant. There is black scroll work all over the cake with a black ribbon done on the bottom of each layer. I had a red rose put on top in the center and then trailing down the cake with a rose on each layer and petals in between as it wrapped from the back to the front of the cake.

"You really put a tone of thought into all of this and did it just perfectly. Is if red velvet too?"

"Yes, Chris also made this for us. I showed him a picture and he made it with you favorite flavor of course."

"You are the perfect wife for a man like me. I could not have picked a better person to be by my side" he kisses me sweetly.

We cut the cake the then feed it to each other. I hold the piece up and smirk at him. "Don't you smash that in my face. You will be sorry" he gives me a hard warning look.

"I won't. I will just put it right here on your lip and you take a bite of it." As he starts to take the bite, I smear it with my fingers on his lips. He licks them clean and gives me a evil look. He holds mine up and does the same to me.

"Ok, ok. I am sorry. I just wanted a little bit of fun, that's all" trying to get him to stop so I can clean my face up.

"I warned you before you did that" he looks at me with a smile.

"I just smeared it on your lips, not your face love."

He kisses me and I taste our cake on his tongue. I moan a little and he grabs me around the waist and pulls me to him hard. Putting me hand on his hard chest, he takes over the kiss and dominates it. When we part, I am breathing heavily and my cheeks are very flushed.

"I see I still have this effect on you love. I can't wait to see it last forever." He pulls me back onto the sand for some more dances. We dance well into the night. At last, everyone is getting tired and we also have to leave. I hug Tonya and Roger, promising them I will visit soon. As we say goodbye one last time. she falls into my arms and cries.

"You will be missed to much. Everyone at work asks about you and I miss the hell out of you already" she sobs as she speaks.

"I will be back, I promise. You will see me at least once every two weeks. I will come back on Saturday and spend the day with you."

Lance takes my hand and looks at me "Come on, we need to get home before I am too tired to do this. It must be done tonight."

"Yeah, it takes a while and he has to get it right or she could die in the process" Maddix steps up beside me.

"Please don't tell me that. Now I will worry about her" Tonya breaks down again.

"I have done this plenty of times, she will be fine. I just need to get back before I am too tired to do it" Lance assures her.

"It can't wait until tomorrow when you have rested?" Roger looks at him.

"Unfortunately not. It must be done tonight or she won't survive until the dawn. It is the laws of our world" he runs a hand around his neck.

"Then I better let you go. Can you call me tomorrow then please? Let me know your fine?" she looks at me through her red eyes.

"I will promise you that" hugging her one last time.

I take Lance's hand and we all gather in a circle. He waves his hand and we are all taken into the darkness to go home. After a few seconds, we emerge in his castle. Everyone snaps their fingers, the tuxedos are gone and they are back in their jeans and t-shirts.

"Thank goodness, this is much better. That suit was getting on my nerves after awhile" Damien cracks his neck.

"Same here, it is just not my style" Chris pulls his shirt down a little.

"Yeah, it is nice to be back in our regular clothes" Maddix plops down on the sofa.

"I need to get out of this and into something else then" since I am still in my wedding dress.

"Come on, I will help you then" he follows me up to our room and helps me get out of all my wedding attire. I grab a outfit from the closet and put it on. I have on torn blue jeans and a white crop top.

"That looks good enough for tonight" he nods.

"Thanks, you sure your up to this. You look a little tired."

"We have no choice. Now come on, we are running out of time" I take his hand and follow him down to a new section of the castle I have never seen before. I take a deep breath as we step into the room.


	29. My Transformation

We walk into the huge white room that has several tables in it. Maddix, Chris and Damian are in the room waiting already.

"Here, this is the table you need to lay down on. The other flat metal one we use for other things like surgery, but this will be the one we use tonight.

"This looks like a birthing table for when you have a child?" looking at the stirrups and arm rests is has on it.

"It is used for that too" he says in a small tired voice. He takes the stirrups off and puts them on the floor.

"Now, lay down and get into a comfortable position, put your arms on these rests here. For right now I am going to strap your arms and legs down. I will release them shortly."

I do what he asks. When he has me strapped down loosely he looks at me and rubs my head gently with his hand.

"Now, just relax as I go through this. You will not understand what I am saying due to it is a very old language but if you feel sleepy, close your eyes. Do not fight it. You may jerk a few times or even feel like you may be in a seizure but just let it go. Whatever you do, DON'T move on your own. I have you loosely strapped right now. Do I need to tighten them?"

"I do not know what you need to do. If you feel safer making them tighter then do what you need to. I have no idea" looking at him with a little fear in my eyes.

"Guys, make them a little tighter but now real tight" he looks at them. They tighten them a little more and I let them know that's good enough.

"Ok, it is getting late and we need to get this going before time runs out. Guys, stay where you are and watch her closely. If you sense anything wrong, let me know immediately."

They all nod and he takes a deep breath. Laying his hand on my chest, he starts chanting in a very weird language. I start feeling very weird but don't move or talk. As he continues, the feeling is making me feel drained, like someone is sucking the life out of me. I feel sleepy but not enough to go to sleep. Seeing a spot that is on the ceiling I focus on it. He starts moving his hands slowly up my body hovering above it. Damien is at my head and looks at me.

He whispers in my ear "Close your eyes if you need to. Remember he said don't fight it."

I nod slowly but stay focused on the spot. Listening to his words puts me into a trance and it is like I can not feel my body. He plunges his hand into my chest and I gasp when he does. I see that ball of light as he pulls it out of my chest. It floats there above his hand and he waves the other one over it. Still chanting, it turns to a bright red then he takes his hands and circles both of them around it as it floats in the air. Damien has not taken his eyes off me the entire time. I feel extremely drowsy and my eyes start to flutter shut.

"She's out" he quietly says.

As I lay there, I do not fall asleep. My body starts to shake violently like I am having a seizure. My eyes snap open and I see the guys holding my arms and legs down to where I don't move much. I start to shake harder and a scream escapes my throat. My life force is being ripped from me as he continues. I feel like I am about to die. His chant has gotten faster along with his hand movements still circling the red ball of light he is still working around.

"She's almost there boss. She's getting weaker" Maddix says.

My body has stopped shaking finally and my eyes drift shut. I fall into complete darkness. It feels like death in a way and I am scared. My body is shutting down and the life is leaving me very quickly now. I go limp and pass out.

"Boss? You better not let her die on us" Damien's voice is full of concern.

"This isn't good boss, she is literally shutting all the way down on us here. You have to finish it now. She only has seconds left" Maddix's voice is in panic mode.

I take my last breath as my body shudders on last time.

"Fuck, this isn't good man" Chris yells.

The next thing I feel is a shove on my chest. My body shakes violently and I take a huge breath. My eyes snap open and I see him pushing the red light back in me. As I start taking long breaths, I feel different, I feel powerful in a way. My body stops shaking and I try to move but I can't yet. My body is frozen in place. He still has his hands on my chest, chanting. He slowly moves back up my chest again. I then slowly feel life flow back into me, but it is a different feeling. I can not describe it but just as a hollow emptiness that is slowly filling up with a powerful person. It is like a new person is taking over me slowly but my mind is still intact as myself. Maddix and Damien are watching me very closely as my eyes come to life and my face fills back in with color. I went completely white as my body was being changed. The guys take the straps off and I lay there as I feel strength flow into me like a rush. Lance looks at me as he finishes the chant and steps back, he has a chair that he collapses down into. Chris runs up to him and checks on him. He waves him off weakly.

"I am fine, just a little weak. That was one of the harder ones I have done. Her life force was very strong" he says in a weak voice.

Maddix steps up to me and looks at me "Aliyah, are you ok?"

My head is foggy right now as a newness rips through me. I can not move at all as this feeling floods through my body.

Lance is panting now as he talks "It....may....take....a....few....minutes for her to come completely around. Her body is still changing inside. I got her soul back in but the change is still happening."

"She will survive, correct?" Damien has a sharp tone in his voice.

"Yes, she will be fine. I got it done before her body completely shut down."

"Come on girl, I know it hurts right now, but just breath and it will be over here in a few. I promise" Chris has taken a hold of my hand and holding it.

I move my eyes but that is it. They see pain, hurt and confusion all wrapped up in them.

"It is ok, your almost there. I know it feels weird but it is just about finished" Maddix has my other hand holding it.

"Just hand in there, this is the hardest as your body changes" Damien is stroking my hair slowly.

I hear them but the blood rushing to my ears and my head is killing me right now. In my mind I am screaming at the pain that is ripping through my body. I want to claw myself into a bloody mess from the fire that is going though me from head to tow. The guys are holding my hands waiting for me to squeeze them. Lance finally gets up and walks over to me. He look at me and rubs my cheek softly with his hand.

"It's ok love. I know your hurting and it feels like an inferno going on inside your body. Just relax if you can. I see the pain in your eyes and I am so sorry. I know this was ging to be hard on you. We're almost done."

I want to reach up and grab him, wrapping him in my arms to take this pain away. It hurts to even try to move. I close my eyes and try to make it go away but it gets worse. I fee Lance's hand stroking my hair slowly. He is whispering in my ear in that weird language but it does not help.

"I am here baby. I will not leave you. Just a few more minutes and I promise you will be feeling better. Please forgive me, we had not choice. You know this when you married me."

I knew that this was going to happen but the pain is unbearable. After another minute, my body slowly stops hurting. The pain slowly goes away and I can finally move. I squeeze Damien and Maddix's hands. They sign in relief. Damien had moved to my hand when Lance came over to me. He is still at me ear softly talking to me.

"I love you baby, your fine. I promise, your fine."

"She squeezed our hands, she moved" Maddix says in a relived voice.

"Ok, let go of her completely. Step back and make sure that door is secure right now. She may try to run" Lance points to Chris.

I hear someone bolt the door and a power comes to life in me. I feel my body melt away into a cold, black mist.

"Oh shit boss. That is not good, she is using her powers too fast" Maddix says in a frantic voice.

"Give her a minute. Just let her be and she will calm down" Lance barks at him.

I melt into the floor barely hovering over it. I can see, hear and feel them near me. Lance walks up, kneels down and lays his hand into my misty form.

"Calm yourself. Think of a calm place, somewhere you are happy in."

I panic for a second and then take off around the room. The guys duck and curse as I bounce off the walls trying to get out of the room. Lance stands there looking at me and then in a rough voice commands me to return to the floor. I do what he says and then he comes back over and does the same thing again.

"Calm, yourself. Think of a place that you are happy at" his voice is sharper and has more edge to it. I think of his arms around me, him holding me close to his warm body. The main place I feel sage is in his arms. I feel the coldness of the floor on my body as I go into my human form. He picks me up and cuddles me to his chest. A few seconds later, my eyes snap open.

"Oh, fuck me" Damien says as he looks down at me "Her eyes have gone to a piercing bright blue. They are no longer green."

I cuddle into his chest more and shut my eyes as I take in his calming scent. When he feels me relaxed enough, he sets me down and I open my eyes again slowly.

"Their normal again, back to their correct color" Maddix looks at me with a smile.

"Can you stand love? Are you feeling better?" he ask me while holding me to his chest.

"I am fine. A little weak at the knees but I am good. Very tired though."

He picks me up and we all walk out of the room "Go to be guys. Thank you and see you in the morning or early afternoon. Whenever we all get up." They all nod and we break off to our own rooms.

"Ok, here we are" he opens the door and lays me down on the bed "Here, let me help you out of these clothes."

I slowly get out of them and then crawl under the sheets. He get in beside me and pulls me to his chest. He kisses my forehead while running his fingers through my hair. I drift off to sleep within seconds.


	30. Immortality Life

I wake up the next morning to Lance propped up on his elbow looking down at me and smiling. He has a lock of my hair on his fingers slowly twisting it around it but doing it very gently.

"How did you sleep love?"

"Very heavily for the first time in a very long time. I was out like a light and just now woke up. What time is it?"

"One in the afternoon. You have been asleep for over ten hours. It is ok, you body was exhausted and it needed it" he kisses my nose.

"So, everything went well then I guess since I am still here?"

"Not as smoothly as I wanted it to. With the guys help, we got it done. Your life force was one of the strongest ones that I have ever encountered."

"So that was bad that you had a hard time?" looking at him a little concerned.

"It was harder than I anticipated, it wore me out pretty quickly. When I was done, it was a huge relief. Your body was shutting down, basically dying but right before you did, I gave you the new body that you have now."

I get up and go to the bathroom to look at myself "I don't see a whole lot of changes" slowly looking over my body to see what has changed.

He walks up behind me and kisses my neck. Shivers run though my body like nothing I have felt before. He is smiling in the mirror looking at me as his lips travel over my skin.

"Your looks have not changed, but in here" he points to my chest where my heart is "you are a different person in a way. Your immortal now like me. Never to get sick again, living forever and being able to do things shortly with your powers."

"So, I will be able to do things just like you?" locking eyes with him in the mirror.

"In time with my training, yes. You will be able to channel your powers and use them when you need to."

"I know it is new to me but in time, it will grow old won't it" frowning a little at the thought.

"It just becomes a part of you to where you really don't thing about it. When you need it, it is just there. It becomes like second nature in a way" he kisses my neck again.

"Well, I guess I will have fun with it for the time being" smiling thinking about using them and having fun.

Just then my stomach rumbles really loud and I shake my head.

"Come on, let's grab some lunch. I am hungry too. We have not eaten since last night's meal" as he grabs my hand.

"You did not get up and grab some food?" asking in a shocked voice.

"No, I wanted to be there when you woke up. It worried me if you woke up by yourself and possibly freaked out or something."

We walk out of the bathroom and grab some clothes. I put on a pair of red shorts and a white v neck shirt. He has on a pair of jeans with a blue t-shirt. He grabs my hand and we walk down the steps. I turn to him and ask "Why did the guys say that my eyes changed color last night?"

"Right before the final beat of your last time as a human, you eyes flash a color that will show your change is completely finished. Also, that is what color your eyes turn when you are really mad. Where mine goes to black, yours will go to bright blue" we reach the bottom and make a turn.

"Oh, that makes since. I always wondered why yours went to black."

"Just two ways really, extremely mad or turned on by my wife. After lunch, I want to try something with you and see if it is any different now than it was yesterday" he gives me a sexy smile.

I snap my fingers remembering I had to call Tonya and a bolt of light shoots out of it. He jumps and looks at me "Ok, um we are definitely training after lunch. You about hit me with that bolt. What were you thinking about?"

"I needed to call Tonya and let her know that I was fine. I had a spike of fear run through me when I snapped my finger."

"That's what you are going to have to control. You will learn to channel your feelings and be able to control your emotions. If not, there will be a lot of mad people at you. Your emotions can make a different things happen with your magic. It can be nice or actually hurt."

We get to the kitchen and sit down. Chris is humming as he is cooking. "Afternoon guys, have a nice morning?" he smirks as he looks at us.

"I just woke up about fifteen minutes ago. My stomach growled so we came down here for some food" snapping back at him a little.

"So, how are you feeling today? And different?"

"Basically the same but like more alive inside and powerful too. Like I have this itch waiting to come out of me."

"That's good, we were worried about you for a short time. That's the first time it took that long to change someone like that. It is usually a fast process" he props on his elbows for a second while he talks.

"Yeah, that is what I was being told this morning. He was not worried but it took him longer than usual to change me."

He looks at me and smiles "I was a little worried but once I saw that you body was holding on and not letting go as fast as others I have done, I know I had a little more time. I still pushed things just in case things went bad but they did not."

"Well, I am glad to see you up and about then. I am fixing a new dish I found out about last night from one of the cooks. He wrote down the recipe for me."

"What is it?" I ask trying to see what he is preparing.

"Chicken casserole" he smiles.

I snicker and put my hand over my mouth "You have never made chicken casserole?"

"No!" he narrows his eyes at me "I did not know what it was until he told me about it. So, I am trying it today."

"I will have to write down a bunch of recipes for you then. There is all kinds you can try out. Crock-pot spaghetti, vegetable soup, and I also know a ton of casseroles you can cook" my face lights up with the idea of helping him.

"What is crock-pot spaghetti?" his eyes have gone wide while he turns around and looks at me.

"Instead of cooking it on the stove, you cook it in a crock-pot."

"What the hell is a crock-pot?" he is really getting flustered now.

I shake my had and before I know it, I snap my fingers and there is a huge crock-pot on the counter.

"What is this? Did you just do that?" he looks at me with wide eyes.

I look at Chris in surprise and shake my head yes.

"Ok, so we know your a fast learner now. That is good" Lance is staring at me with his mouth open just a little.

"Yeah" as he inspects the new item sitting on the counter "A very fast learner. You will have to show me how to use this thing."

"It is easy but I can show you and even help you with some of the recipes until you get use to them" my eyes are sparkling with excitement due to I love to cook.

"No!" Lance speaks up "I said..."

I cut him off quickly "Lance, it is not going to hurt if I help him a few times. It is not like I am taking over his job. I will just help a few times and that is it."

He looks at me and then nods his head slowly.

"He will do most of the work anyway. I will just help out here and there. You just don't know that I have a ton of deserts that I want to teach him how to cook also. They were my favorites."

"I can handle that part but you may assist only, but no more. After he get the hand of it, you had better be on this side of the counter" he gives me a look that if I go against his wishes, he will punish me.

"I promise love, I won't overstep my bounds with this. Some recipes you just have to show how to cook the right way, if you don't then it goes bad and taste awful" scrunching up my nose.

Chris hands up a pleat and I take a taste. It melts in my mouth and nod my head with acceptance. "Perfect. You got this right the first time."

"I aim to please" he makes a gun with his finger and then pretends to shoot at me "He wrote it down very good for me and I followed it to a tea."

Maddix and Damien come in and take their seats. "Oh, I see your feeling good then" Maddix smiles at me "You look very good today and thank goodness last night is in the past now."

"I was very worried there for a short time. When you stopped breathing, my heart sunk. I was worried that the boss was going to get his ass kicked by me last night" Damien smirks.

"Yeah, like that would have happened" Lance barks a laugh "That was part of the process. That showed me exactly when her body was ready for the next phase."

"I wish you had warned me about that. I have never seen that done before and it scared the shit out of me" Damien fires back at him.

"Sorry!" his voice has gotten a little loud, I guess that rubbed him the wrong way "My time was running short and I had to get it done before midnight. Now you know for the next time I have to do this with someone. Your transformation was pretty easy. You don't' remember much of it do you?"

He shrugs his shoulders a little "Bits and pieces but not a whole lot. I remember dying on the battlefield and then you had me on that table doing that chanting but not much after that."

"Well, yours was different seeing how I had to make your body and she kept hers. Making one for a soul is easier than changing the soul itself" Lance plops his arms on the counter.

"So why didn't you change mine?" looking at him to see what he says.

He pinches my ass and smiles at me "Because I like you body just as it sits. That's why, I did not want you to have a new one."

"Yeah" Damien nods "It would have been weird to get use to you having a new body. I like yours now because you look like my baby did when I first met her. You have some of her features."

Maddix nods in agreement "Yeah, I like this look also. It would be weird to see you in a different body. Lance fell in love with the one you have now so he would also be sad if you took on a new one."

"Not sad, just would have taken awhile to get use to the new one. Like I said, I love this one and wanted you to keep it so there was going to be no switching anyway" his eyes flash with lust for a split second.

We all laugh and joke about it for a short time "Enough teasing her about what you would want her to look like if we switched bodies. I was not going to to do anyway. We need to go and train with you powers now."

He gets up and grabs my hand to help me up. We walk down a long hallway and into a huge room. "Hey, wait up!" Maddix comes jogging down the hall "I want to see this."

"Come on then. You can help train her also. If you get his, don't blame me" he smiles at me as we walk across the room.

"I won't" Maddix shuts the door to the room. It is a huge metal door that slams shut.

"Now, let the training begin" Lance looks at me and then around the room that is a huge workout room along with a huge open area used for this type of training."


	31. A Wrong Turn Can Get You In Trouble

We walk into a small room with another steel door, they shut and lock it.

"Maddix here can help catch any wild power that may get away from you. He can divert it and catch it where it is not bouncing all over the room."

"If he is focused on you, then he may not be fast enough to get it if you loose it."

"Ok, so what do you need me to do?" looking at both of them.

"When you made that pot earlier, how id you do it?" Lance is examining the look on my face.

"I was happy and surprised that he did not know what it was. I had like a happiness flowing though me at the time."

"Let's work with that and see where it goes"as he looks at me.

I focus on a happy thing and a blue sparkle forms on my fingertips. Lance smiles and nods his head. "Good, now let's see what happens when you get mad."

"How am I suppose to do that? I am extremely happy right now" not wanting to leave this happy feeling that is surrounding me.

"Well, think of something that makes you mad. Were you mad when Frank cornered you?" he steps back a few steps.

"No, not scared. I did not know what he was going to do. More like nervous."

His eyes shift to Maddix and he smirks. He turns me a little and then asks again "Ok, what does make you mad?"

"I don't know really. All that work that my old boss made me do was one. Not being able to....Ah! What the hell!" Maddix has grabbed me from behind. I spin on him and a bolt of strong, raw power shoot out at him hard. He dodges it and then Lance absorbs the energy as it bounces off the walls. I see him wince as he grabs it.

"Ok, no more doing that. It was a little powerful there. Did he make you mad or scared?"

"He scared me and then I was mad about it. So I guess it was a combination of both together?"

"So we know what not to do with you now. No mad and scared combos."

We practice for a few hours and finally stop. I have gotten a hold of most of my powers and how to control them. Both guys are smiling as we walk out of the room.

"I have to call Tonya" looking with a little panic on my face "She has probably been blowing up my phone all day!"

"Make it appear in you hand then" Maddix nods at my hand "Just think about it and make it come to you."

I stop and look at them. Lance smiles and says "Yes, you can do that. You can have it in your hand instead of walking all the way back up there."

I think about my phone and snap my finger. It appears in my hand with ten missed calls for her. I call her back and she picks up on the second ring.

"I was about to feat the worst on you. How the hell could you keep me waiting all day to call me? I am so mad at you right now I could literally kill you right now!"

The guys chuckle and walk off. I glare at them and then smirk sending a small amount of a blue power spike at their asses. It hits them and they looks at me while rubbing where it hit. They know now that I am not happy with this and I should have called her earlier like I said.

"I am sorry. I did not getup till one and then my powers were a little out of hand so they had to show me how to control myself so I did not blow the place up down here."

She laughs hard as I tell her about the training that I did. "So please tell me, what was last night like?"

"Ugh! Awful, it felt like I was being burned alive from the inside out. It hurt like hell and I felt like my whole body was on the verge of death. Well, it was but it was the weirdest feeling. I stopped breathing for a few seconds, but then I was breathing again and this rush of power flooded over me."

"Well, I miss you so much. I am use to seeing you all weekend long and it is been hard without you last weekend and then today" I can hear the hint of sadness in her voice.

"I miss you too girl. I will have to come and see you again. I love it down here, but I still miss you and Roger."

"We miss you too" she sniffs in the phone.

I hear Roger come over the speaker "Yeah, I enjoyed yesterday so much too. That was an absolutely amazing wedding that you arranged. It all went so smoothly for something you put together in a week."

"I thought it was also absolutely beautiful. The food was the best I have ever had too. You are one lucky woman to have Chris as your personal chef" hearing a ping of jealously in her voice.

"I enjoyed everything so much. That wedding could almost beat ours" he chuckles.

"I think it did" giggling at them.

"Close but not quite" Tonya corrects me "We could never say someone beat ours."

"Yeah, that would not be fair to you guys. Your wedding was beautiful. It took you four months to put it together and I would say anyone could not top yours."

"Your just being nice to us" her sarcasm comes through pretty thick.

"I am not going to argue with it anymore either. We both had amazing wedding and that's the end of it" stomping my foot.

"Ok!" she calms down "You had better be here next weekend to go on our beach trip again. The kids will be gone then and we can spend the whole day together."

"I will, please be safe this week. Oh, how is he treating you since I left?"

"He does not work me as hard as he did you. I can't handle it all so I have an assistant that helps me. We split the work."

I bubble with a little anger but calm myself down "That's good. I am glad that he is not the douche bag like he was with me. I do not know why he did that to me. I guess he really did not like me at all." not wanting to tell her what the truth is.

"I think he was trying to break you so when he made his move, you would let him. He knows better than to try that with me" well damn, she figured it out.

"Yeah, one your married and two you will bite his head off" I hear the kids hollering in the background and I know she needs to go. "I will let you go. See you Saturday for our beach date!"

"You bet, love ya!" picturing her smile and waving at the phone.

"Love you guys too, Bye!" We hang up and I head to find the guys. They are in his office with the door shut so I go and start wondering around the castle myself. Finding all kinds of rooms from bedrooms, another room with wooden tables that looks like torture devices. I shudder and quickly leave that one.

"Finding anything interesting?" I jump out of my skin when Damien appears behind me.

Spinning around on him I fire off an accidental blue flame. It hits him and he winces in pain. I immediately apologize "Sorry, would you quit scaring me please?"

"Why are you in this wing of the castle?" looking at my while rubbing his chest.

"I was just exploring while they were busy. I have not seen this side so I just headed down this way."

"He won't be happy if he finds you down here by yourself. You on the wrong side of the castle Angel."

"Why is this side off limits?"

"Let's just say there are rooms here you don't need to be poking around in" his eyes flash with a hint of sadness.

"I saw that one with the wooden tables, whips, spikes and other things like that" pointing in that direction.

"Yeah, that is one room you don't need to be poking around in. The torture master may think your a lost soul roaming the castle and he might, um, snatch you."

"I though everyone knew who I was?" looking at him with concern.

"They have heard but they do not know what you look like yet. He has not introduced you to all the leaders or people over each department yet. He will in time but you need to stay on your side until he does."

Just then a huge man in a black mask and a long black outfit walks by us. He stops and looks at me. Damien grabs me and looks at him "This is Lance's wife. She got lost trying to go to his office."

The guy grunts and walks off. I start to shake a little as he disappears around the corner.

"See what I mean? What would you have done if you ran into him by yourself?" he gives me a I told you so look.

"Told him who I was?'

"That would not work. A lot of females have claimed that."

"I still have my red heart necklace that I could have used" my hand flies up to it and takes it into my shaking hand.

"Yeah, then when Lance gets you out of trouble with him, then he would be very mad at you. Come on, I will get you back" he grabs my hand and starts leading me down the hall.

"Hey, since I am already here, can I see what you room looks like?" giving him a pouting face.

"Yeah, real quick. If he comes looking for you, I saved you from a wrong turn."

"Yeah I know. Accidentally made a wrong turn down a gall and wound up down here and asked to see your room since I have not."

"That works" he grins at me.

We walk down the hall and around a few corners and stop at a huge gold door. I look at him and raise and eyebrow. "Gold door?"

"I had my choice so I liked this one the best. The inside is just as nice as this too." He opens the door and we walk inside. The room his huge, has a huge king size bed with gold and blue decorations all over the room. I stand there and look at it in awe.

"Holy cow! This looks like a King's room!"

"It use to be Lance's but when he expanded the castle, he moved to the other side. He wanted peace and quiet from all the screams and other things that happen on this side. Said he was tired of hearing all of us move around at night also."

"This is a very nice room. You got a good one then huh?"

"Yeah, I had to fight quite a few of the others for this but Lance had given me that other job and this was the closest room to that so Lance eventually just told everyone to shut up and that is was mine. He has done a lot of nice things for me and I really appreciate everything he has done. Some people think he is a horrible man, but they don't take the time to get tot know him properly. You respect him and do what he asks, then he is a very decent person" he flops down on his bed for a minute.

I walk around and look at the very clean room and run my fingers over his comforter. It is soft like velvet and his sheets are as soft as silk. "Now I see why your women like you bed. It feels so good."

He laughs hard and shakes his head at me. "That's enough exploring for the day. I need to get you back to your side like now."

He takes me out of his room and quickly walks me down the halls until we are back on the safe side of the castle. "This line right here at your feet and this red door right here shows you how far you need to go. When you get to here, turn around. Don't go past these doors on any floor. Every door on each level all the way up are painted red."

"Ok, I get it. Red door, turn around."

"Yes, now I need to get back to work. Go that way and explore please" he give me a look that tells me he is not playing.

"Ok, thanks again. See you soon." He disappears and I head back down the hall. My palm starts to burn and he appears in front of me.

"There you are. I could not find you anywhere. Come on, I can not wait any longer" he grabs my hand and takes me to our room.


	32. My Turn

We walk into our room and he clicks the door locked. He is on me in a matter of seconds kissing me hard.

"I wanted you this morning but you were sleeping so good I did not want to bother you. Then it seemed like I could not get a break to get this time alone all day. Now I have you and I'm going to show you how it feels now that you are immortal. The feeling is totally different."

He grabs me taking my clothes off very quickly. I am picked up and taken to our bed. He is out of his just as fast and on top of me faster than he has ever moved.

"I have been waiting for this since we first did this. When your human, it feels one way but now it will be a totally new and different feeling as a immortal."

He kisses down my chest to my breasts. He circles one of them very slowly. I do feel a difference with him doing this. My senses are heightened, pleasure courses through me with just a kiss on my skin. "Oh my! That feels so good" groaning at his touch.

I feel him smirk as he travels down slowly kissing his way. He reaches my center and very lightly blows on it. My hips buck hard and he pushes me back down. The pleasure ripping through me is nothing like I have felt before. His tongue flicks my bud and I gasp out loud. He then attacks my clit like a wild animal. I scream out with pleasure as he plunges his fingers into me. He starts to pump slowly while his tongue flicks and sucks on my now swollen bud. He pushes me to the edge after a long time of taking me to new heights. Before I know it, I am crashing around him harder than I ever have. He slowly helps me ride out my high before he brings me back down to where I am. He then slowly kisses hi way back up my body and positions himself to enter me. While kissing me passionately, I feel him slowly push inside me. He goes as deep as he can and groans as he bottoms out.

"This feels so good" he hisses in my ear "It feels like it has been a long time since we last did this."

"This also feels amazing to me. I am feeling things that I can not explain. The heights of pleasure I'm going though I have never felt before."

"It is about to get a whole lot better here in a few minutes" he grins.

He pulls back out and slams back into me hard and fast. I scream out as hi pics up slowly. Soon he is going faster then he has ever done with me before. My eyes have rolled back in my head and I am digging my nails into his back hard. He growls as he continues his pounding me. He stops, pulls out and flips me over onto my knees. He slams back into me again from behind and grabs my hips as he slams into me hard and fast. I feel myself building up again.

"Lance, I am close, very close!"

He does not let up. I crash around him again and he moans with pleasure as I clamp down on him hard. His pace has not let up as he keeps on going. Soon he pushes deep and releases inside me hard. Throwing his head back as he moans loudly, he has one last jerk of his hips. He lays his head on my back and his breathing is very heavy.

"Give me a minute to gather myself love" he says panting on my back. His hot breath moving down my back and over my side. It makes me shiver a little feeling his breath as it flows over my body slowly. After a short time, he slowly pulls out and lays down beside me on the bed. I fall down onto my stomach and lay there exhausted for a short time. The feeling of having him after my change is different from being human. The pleasure that ripples through me with each touch, thrust and kiss is electrifying. It can be best described as you having sex but never having a good partner to show you the right way to have it. No that I am changed, it has been amplified by ten times if not more. Just to kiss him makes things come alive in me that I have never felt before. so you can only imagine how much better it is when we make love.

"So" he can finally talk normal again "how does that compare to two days ago when you were human? I know it makes me feel a whole lot different with you. Your feel around me is softer, you skin drives me crazy just to touch you, kiss you and everything about you just lights a fire in my soul."

"It is the same with me" rolling over on my side "Just to be close to you is enough to drive me wild. When you touch me, it lights a whole new feelings inside me. It makes me want to be right by your side, holding onto you, kissing you and dragging you in here for this."

He chuckles and looks at me "Well, as long as we do not loos control around the others I am fine with that. There will be times that you may have to shut those emotions off to ensure you don't attack me."

"Oh, you don't like it when I attack you huh?" saying it in a teasing voice and look at him while pouting. He laughs and drags me closer to him. He kisses me passionately and then I put my hand on his rock hard chest. Slowly dragging my finger down his chest, he inhales sharply. I smirk at his shivering of his body.

"So, you don't want me to do this to you?" His breath quickens and his eyes darken again. He closes his eyes as I slowly run my hands over his chest before I venture lower. I grab his dick with is half hard again and his eyes snap open. Slowly, I start to pump him and he groans loudly. I keep it up for a short time and then he moves so fast he has me pinned under him as he slides back inside me again.

"Is this what you want love?" he looks me in the eyes as his hair falls over his face "For me to hold you down in our bed and just make love to you all day?"

"Maybe for the first week but you have a job to do and I can not keep you from that now, can I?" I look at him with a playful smirk on my face and me pulls back out of me and then slams into me hard making me scream out his name.

"Don't play with the Devil love. You will always loose" he whispers in my ear.

We make love again for over an hour. When we come down off our highs this time, I roll out of bed and head towards the bathroom. I am a sweaty mess and turn on the shower to let it get warm. Stepping inside, he joins me and we wash each other off.

"Your hands feel so good washing my body off. It is almost enough to turn me on again" his eyes have gone black again and are full of heated passion.

"No, no, no!" standing back up quickly "You have paperwork to be done before supper. I did not mean to keep you from it this long."

He picks me up and sets me on the seat that is in the shower "You would never keep me from my work giving me you body love. My work can be put on hold to have this beautiful piece of art in my arms anyway" he runs his hands all over my body. I push him off and hop down.

We finish up, get out and get dried off. He gets dressed and kisses me as he leaves the room "I will see you at supper, Don't wonder to far into the castle. I will have to give you a bigger tour later on."

"I will stay in this wing. I may go to the library and grab a few books. I could curl up in a chair and get lost in a few."

"That sounds good love, see you at six then" he walks out of the room and I grab some clothes. They are a white pair of leggings and a long sleeve shirt that say Queen on them. The pants has it going down one leg and the shirt has it written across my chest. I head out and down to the huge library. Going in, I see a huge chair that I could definitely curl up in. I walk around for a short time running my fingers along the spines of several books. My hand stops on one and I pull it out. "How to Become a Royal." I find a chair and settle down in it ready to read the book for a couple of hours.


	33. Maybe Baby

I must have fell asleep because I am awoken by someone gently shaking me on the shoulder.

"Aliyah, Aliyah wake up. It is six-thirty" Maddix says in a low voice.

"Huh" blearily blinking my eyes open "Oh crap! I did not mean to fall asleep. Is he mad at me?"

"No, he was worried about you when you did not show up for dinner, He had an emergency to take care of so he sent me to find you."

"Oh god! I messed up. I am so sorry!" scrambling out of the chair. I feel like breaking down and crying for no reason.

"Hey, he is not mad ok?" he sees the sadness in my face "He was about to come and look for you but had to take care of something so he sent me. Come on, Chris is waiting for us. He is holding your supper off so it will be hot and ready for you."

I lay the book down on the table and he looks at it with a smile. We walk towards the kitchen. "That book you were reading, are you trying to get pointers?"

Oh, How to Become a Royal? I was walking around and looking at the books and for some reason my hand stopped on that one so I pulled it out and read about half of it before I fell asleep."

He raises an eyebrow at me and glances sideways "Are you trying to catch up with Lance?"

I laugh and shake my head no "It was interesting in a way. Gave me some pointers but I do not think I could ever catch up to him. He has done this forever and I am way behind him."

"He is not going to ask you to do anything out of your league or what you can not handle. Do not worry about trying to be a Queen or trying to run things right now. He will let you know when it is time to take on more things."

"Will he really" looking at him with questionable eyes "He is so use to doing everything himself. Would he really ask me to start doing things with him?"

"Yes he will in time. Your not going to be worked for awhile until you get use to everything around here. He will explain things as you start to help him with his paperwork."

We make it to the kitchen and Chris looks at me and smiles "Hey sleepy head. Feel better?"

"Some what, I have been tired today for some reason. I guess this weekend wore me out more than I thought."

"Well here, I have made you a good meal so eat up and maybe you will feel better" he sets a huge plate of taco salad in front of me. It is done with chicken in the shell and I smile as I look at it.

"Looks good, chicken correct?"

"Of course, you said you liked it better than the beef. I try to make sure that I make everything you will eat and like to eat" he is grinning wide.

"I am not a picky eater Chris. I would eat it either way."

"Let me rephrase that for you. I would prefer to make what you like to eat over what you will eat. If you prefer something over another, then guess what. You will be getting what you prefer first."

"I know, thank you. Can I help you make that crock-pot spaghetti tomorrow?"

"I actually have a request for pot roast for lunch done in that thing. So I am making that tonight to make sure it is done for lunch. We can do it for the next day. You can help me tomorrow afternoon and show me how to do it."

"Ok, I can wait until then. I love pot roast also. You making it with potatoes, carrots, onions and those extra additives?"

"Yes, someone gave me their recipe for it and I am making it with that and a few others they have asked to be put in it."

When I finish my supper, I make my way up to our room. I have not felt so good so I go and take another shower hoping that would help some. I feel better when I get out but just for a few minutes. The next thing I know, I am doubling over the toilet throwing up everything I just ate for supper. When I am finished, I feel like someone has pulled the life out of me and I lay down on the bed curling up in a ball. I did not think immortals got sick. What is going on with me? I lay there then fall asleep. The next morning I wake up and Lance is curled up against my back. His hand is wrapped around my waist and I am pulled tightly against his chest. I have a wave of nausea hit me and I scramble out of the bed. Flying into the bathroom, I barely make it to the toilet. I throw up a little and then dry heave for a few minutes. Lance comes in and holds my hair back as I try to throw up my stomach.

"Hey, hey, Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just had a huge wave of nausea hit me and I had to rush to get to the bathroom. I felt sick last night and lost all my supper also. I think it is just the stress from the weekend."

"You were sick last night and you did not tell me?" his voice bristles with anger.

"Don't get mad, it was after supper and you were not here. I came up her and took another shower due to I felt bad. When I got out of the shower, I threw up and then laid down. After I did, I went back to sleep. I just thought the taco salad did not agree with me, that's all."

"I think you have another problem. You may be pregnant."

"What? I know we have been having a ton of sex but it can't happen that fast?"

"Remember I said that with a human if I lost control that it would only take one or two times? That was over a week ago and I have not been holding back. You were probably pregnant last weekend at the beach. With our kind, you only carry four and a half months so you will go through your symptoms very quickly."

"I forgot about that part. I have been so focused on the wedding and everything that I forget about those details."

"Let's get you cleaned up for right now and we are going to see the doctor to check you out."

He helps me get cleaned up and then he gets my clothes laying then on the bed for me. He makes a call to the doctor and tells him to meet us in the medical room in ten minutes. I walk out of the bathroom and grab the clothes. Slipping them on, we make our way down the stairs and into a room, A nice looking guy comes in and he helps me onto the table.

"Hello Lance, I have not seen you in a long time" the doctor greets him.

"It has been a very long time. How have you been?"

"Good. You keep me busy with all these people down here that are tortured. I am always patching them up from the torture master."

"He does his job well. There is a lot in the pool the deserve it due to their former life."

"Yes, he does keep me busy. So, what can I help you with today? A new arrival I see" he smiles at me with kindness.

"This is my wife, Aliyah. I think she may be pregnant."

"When did you get married man? You were the one I thought we would never see tie the knot with anyone. Where did you find this fine woman at?" looking back and forth between us.

"We got married Saturday and the other is a long story kind of. I will tell you as you check her out."

"I heard the rumor about the wedding, but you know how people say things around here."

"Well" he looks at me and smiles "This time it is true."

"Hello, I am the doctor around here. It is nice to meet you" he sticks his hand out.

"Hello, nice to meet you" shaking it.

"Ok, lets see if the boss has a small one on the way. What symptoms have you been having lately?"

"I have thrown up last night and again today."

"Have you been tired?"

"Yeah, it started yesterday. I fell asleep in the library and then after I threw up. I laid down and went back to sleep fairly quickly."

"Hum, ok. Have you had any cravings yet? Any food that you really want to have over anything else?'

"I have been wanting sweets, but I am trying not to eat them due to I don't want to gain a lot of weight."

He chuckles and looks at me "You could eat them all day down here and not gain a pound. With your body now, it is not like the human body. Your metabolism keeps up wit what you eat down here." He lays me back on the table and pulls my shirt up just a little. He mashes on my stomach and I groan.

"Does that hurt?"

"Yeah, it does and makes me feel like I want to puke" grabbing onto Lance's hand and squeezing it.

He nods his head and pulls a machine onto the table. He pulls out a wand and some jelly looking stuff. "Ok, this may be a tad bit cold but it will warm up in a second."

He puts it on my stomach and put the wand on it.


	34. And We're Pregnant

As he moves the wand around, he looks at the monitor closely. Lance's eyes are glued on the screen too. I squeeze his hand and he looks at me with a smile. He eyes then flick back up to the screen. The doctor flips a button and we hear what sounds like a heartbeat.

"I hear a heartbeat so that is a good sign but the little one is hiding from me here" as he moves the wand around trying to find the baby.

"So, she is pregnant?" Lance's eyes dance with excitement.

"Unless she can fake a second heartbeat down here then yes" the doctor chuckles.

He moves the wand around and finally stops. He grins and points to the screen "There it is. It was hiding over here in the corner like it did not want to be found yet. Looks good. It is the size of what a human baby would be about ten weeks old."

"How do they grow so fast?" looking at the silhouette of the baby on the screen.

"That is because you have a demon inside you, not a human. Magic or immortal babies grow at a very fast rate. Your almost two weeks pregnant by our standards but over two months by human standards" as he examines the screen closer.

"So, when can we know the gender of our child?" he asks with a ton of excitement in his voice.

"In two weeks. She will be the same as someone who would be almost four and a half months pregnant."

"That sounds good doctor. So, anything she needs to help her with this sickness? I don't like seeing her go without food."

"It should just last through today and then it will be gone. Soup and liquids only, it will help with the sickness and you should be able to keep things down to. Drink a lot of water too. I will give you a small shot to help ease the nausea so you can eat. I know you are probably hungry."

"I am very hungry, like starving. I could eat for over an hour right now" rubbing my stomach that is very empty.

He chuckles, takes a syringe and pulls some liquid into it. He swabs my arm and give me the shot. I lay there for a short time and then the nausea feeling slowly goes away. He looks at me and smiles knowing I am feeling better.

"Better?" he still asks.

"Yeah, I don't feel sick right now."

"That shot will last all day so you should be able to keep the food down. If not, come back to see me and I will give you one that is stronger" he pats my arm.

The doctor cleans off my stomach and helps me sit up. Lance helps me off the table and grabs me in a huge hug. He kisses me passionately. When he pulls back, his eyes are twinkling with happiness and joy.

"I am so happy right now, We're going to have a baby together, I can not believe it. I never thought about this time in my life but I have been happy three times in my life right now. When you accepted my proposal, when we got married and now with us going to have a child. I never thought about having a child" he is super excited when he is talking right now.

"Do you have any questions for me before you leave?" he looks at both of us.

"How hard are these deliveries? Do they normally go pretty quick and easy?" asking him hoping that I am not in labor for hours on end.

"The ones I have done while I've been down here, yes."

"I have to ask, how long have you been doing this down here?"

"I have been down here since 1780, so quite awhile. I was a doctor in my other life and came down here to be one with Lance here, so quite a long time. I have delivered so many babies, I have lost count."

"I don't doubt that you can do your job. Lance is very picky about who he gets to do jobs for him."

"That he is. There are only a few people that he has to do certain jobs. Those if us he chooses are blessed and have a whole lot better lives than those in the fields. I enjoy being able to move around and not be held up in those holes out there."

Lance pulls on my hand gently "Come on, I know your hungry. We need to get some food. Now since you have that shot, you should be able to keep it down now."

I smile and thank the doctor as we leave. He guides me out of the room and up the stairs. We walk into the kitchen and Chris turns around "Where have you two been? I expected you over an hour ago."

"We had to take care of something this morning" his tone is light and full of joy.

"Oh? It took that long to get your fix this morning?" he teases.

"No!" Lance glares at him "We had an appointment that we had to get to."

"What kind of appointment was that?"

"Well, Aliyah's been sick last night and this morning...."

He gets cut off by Chris rushing up to the counter and grabbing my hand "Did my cooking do that to her? Oh no, I am so sorry. I wish you could have told me and I could have given you something to help with that."

"No" Lance chuckles and shakes his head trying to calm him down "Your cooking did not make her sick. She is pregnant, that is why she was sick."

"Your kidding" That is absolutely wonderful news. I am so happy for you two" he pats my hand with excitement.

"Yeah, I thought it was maybe a reaction to the food but then he had the idea that it was me being pregnant. So he called the doctor and he confirmed it."

"So, what can you have so you don't get sick?" he says with a concern look on his face.

"She can have liquids only" he tells him.

"I can fix soups, maybe some pudding, and have drinks ready for you. I have heard others say that their spouses needed a lot to drink so I will have those too."

"He said a lot of water and soups only for the rest of today so she can keep the food down" Lance tells him.

"Ok, what kind of soup do you like?"

"Chicken noodle and vegetable soups are what I eat the most of, some tomato soup."

"Start her out with chicken noodle right now. That would be the most gentle on her stomach. Or just the chicken broth, that way it is just the liquid without any meat in it."

He fixes that and sets it in front of me. I take small sips at first. Although it is just the soup part, it taste really good right now. I sit for a short time to make sure that it stays down and it does. I then eat more and I finally feel a lot better. I smile at Chris and he looks at me.

"That will not hold long but come back in a few hours. I will make sure you get some more. That will only hold for about two hours max. We will do the broth one more time and then take you up to the next step" he tells me.

"I can do that. Thank you so much" giving him a hug.

I do exactly what they suggested. Lance makes sure I come back to eat every two hours. He does not leave my side the entire day making sure I take a nap, take my time eating, walking around and staying off my feet. The rest of the week flies by as Lance makes sure if he is not with me Maddix, Mathis or Damien is. He has instructed them to stay by my side at all times and make sure I do not do anything besides stay off my feet, reading books and eating on his schedule he made up. Lance has been sleeping with his hand on my stomach every night and has been talking to my stomach every time he has a chance. He rubs it and softly speaks to it. When he finishes, he kisses my stomach and then curls up next to me.

"I can not wait to be able to hold our baby in our arms. It will be so nice but our lives will change dramatically afterwards."

"Why is that? I know raising a child is a challenge within itself."

"Well, an immortal child is very hard to deal with. They are born with powers and can be very hard to handle. They grow very fast so until they are old enough to control their powers, it will be a challenge."


	35. Last Travel Day

It is the last Saturday that I am allowed to travel and I wake up around ten. Lance has me in a hold with his hand on my belly like he is protecting anything from touching our child. I try to move but he does not let me got at all. He grunts as I shift but goes right back to sleep.

"Seriously? I have to pee like really bad and you won't let me get up?" grumbling as I try to shift.

I wiggle a few more times and go under his arm finally. Sprinting to the bathroom before I pee on myself, I barely make it. After I get done, I turn on the shower and stand there until it is warm then get in. Lance has talked to the doctor about us going and he said that I can teleport only for another week. After that, I have to stay here and keep off my feet. The teleport can harm the baby in the last month or so of the pregnancy so Lance of course locks it down to where this is the last weekend I can do this. I have argues with him all week about going today. I even had the doctor reassure him that it is find for this to be done. I can understand why he is doing this, it is his first child and he things being protective of me is going to make sure that nothing happens. It has pissed me off some that he had been this bad over this. I can not imagine the way it is going to be when I am new the end of this. I understand that he is happy, excited and a very proud husband right now. It is just hard for me to get any piece when someone is hovering over you all the time. I let the warm water glide down my body. Feeling like I am trying to wash all the shame and protection off me. I just feel smothered by all of the attention that is coming along with this. I am not one who likes all of this and it is getting hard to get use to.

"Hey, how long have you been up love?" I jump spinning around due to I did not hear him come in. As I do, my foot slips and the next thing I know, I am falling towards the floor. A warm pair of hands wrap around my and pull me up against his chest before I hit the floor.

"Are you ok? I am so sorry, I did not mean to scare you?"

"Next time make a noise or something. Jeez, I literally jumped out of my skin there."

"I thought you heard me open the door? Sorry, I did not realize that you didn't and you wee in the shower that is towards the back of the bathroom."

"It's fine, I am glad that you are fast. I would have hit the floor if you had not caught me. My body was a little sore so I wanted the spa one so I could use the wand on my back."

"Here, let me help you then" he grabs the wand and puts it on the massage setting. He moves it up and down my back slowly.

"That feels so good. It is making my back feel so much better, I guess I laid on it the wrong way or something."

He works it slowly and then I nod letting him know that I feel a whole lot better. I finish my shower and get out.

"What are you going to wear today love?"

I shrug as I go into the closet and look at the things I have, picking one out I slide it on. It is a one piece suit with a single shoulder strap. It has black and beige stripes on it.

"Trying to hide the beautiful body of yours?" he asks with a smirk.

"Well, I do have a very small bump so i will be happy with this one."

"Please, let's get a different one" he begs me.

He steps into the closet and comes back out with a black two piece that is not extremely skimpy. The top ties in front of my breast but covers well and the bottoms are not very reveling either. I sigh and slip it on due to I do not feel like fighting right now about anything. My emotions are all over the place at times so I do my best to keep them under control.

"Is this better?"

"Perfect, you look amazing in that" he smiles big as his eyes rake over my body.

I look down and frown "Look, the bump is showing" pointing to my small bump.

He steps forward and lays his hand on my stomach while smiling at me and then kisses me sweetly.

"You look good love. It does not show and even if it did, they you should be proud to show it off. This is our child and I am damn proud of it."

"I am not ashamed of it but it may just be my hormones. I have been all over the place for the last two days."

"Yeah, I have noticed that you have been snapping at people and been telling my guys to leave you alone" he rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"I don't like being watched all day long. I feel like a child and it just feels confining to me. Like you do not trust me or something, it is hard to explain why I feel like that. It just does and I am feeling smothered."

"I am just doing what the doctor asks for you to do love. Your energy level is higher now and he said to stay off your feet as much as possible."

"Yeah, but I can still move around. I am not bed ridden yet. He said that would be in the last two weeks. I just want some space without someone basically escorting me everywhere like a bodyguard" my voice has gotten a little snappy at this point.

"Ok, I will tell the guys to back off. Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes, it will. If I need them, I will call them. I promise I won't do anything that the doctor tells me I can not do."

"I will back off then if you promise to do that" he hugs me.

I slide on my shirt and shorts. He also gets ready and we walk downstairs to the dining room.

"Beach time huh?" Maddix is standing there looking at us ready to go.

"Yes, she wants to see Tonya and Roger one last time before she can not travel anymore. So this is the last day that we have to do this." he tells him.

"Well, I am going to enjoy this. I have not been to the beach in a long time."

"Wait? Maddix is going" giving him a huff and crossing my arms.

"He asked to go, I did not tell him he had to" he raises his hands in surrender "He has been working nonstop for awhile now and wanted a break. He found out that we were going and asked to gu with us and have a day off."

"I have always loved the beach" he puts a hand on my shoulder "Just don't get to go like I use to now that I am his right hand man."

Patting his hand "I can understand that, as long as your not going as a bodyguard then I am find with it."

He throws up his hands and shakes his head "I promise, it is just a day off work for me. To enjoy the day and relax."

"Yeah, me too. I am going to keep Maddix out of trouble. Since you two will be with another couple then I guess we can be one also" Damien wraps his arm around Maddix.

He swats his hand away and glares at Damien "You touch me like that and I will send you back down here faster then you can blink."

Damien then grabs Maddix around the waist with both arms and talks in a high squeaky voice that I bust out laughing at "Oh, com on now love! You would miss me to much and I would be so mad at you for doing that."

We all laugh as Maddix shoves him off and he hits the ground on his ass. He pouts just like a woman would and we bust out louder. Damien gets up and Maddix advances on him, he takes off squealing towards the kitchen.

"What the hell man?" we hear Chris's voice ring out from the kitchen "I am not a shield. OH HELL NO!"

Maddix has taken off after him and Chris comes running out into the hall. Damien takes off down the hall and Chris looks at us. We explain what Damien did and he laughs hard.

"Now I know why he tried to hide behind me. We are no match for Maddix."

"Guys" Lance's voice booms out across the house "Quit chasing each other and come on. We're going to be late."

"Here is you basket with all the food that you requested. There's enough for all six of you" he looks a little sad as he hands it to Lance.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" looking at his face.

"I was not asked" he says in a sad voice.

"Go get changed and you can come and spend the day with us. We could not leave you out" as I point down the hall.

"Yes! I could definitely use a vacation to. We all have been stressed out here lately" he snaps his fingers and is ready to go in an instant. His grin is as wide as his face.

"Ok, let's go. We do not need to be late" Lance grabs my hand.

We all snap our fingers and teleport to the beach.


	36. Beach Fun

We arrive at the back and the guys smile and stretch out their arms wide.

"Finally, this is a nice area" Chris looks around.

"It is the same beach we got married on Chris, just a different area" Lance tells him.

"Still, it is nice just to be here and not have to worry about having to work. This is going to be a nice, relaxing day" he chirps back.

"Yeah, I am going to enjoy just not having to work for a day for once" Maddix cracks his neck.

"Same here, the wedding was nice but it was not relaxing enough. I was a nervous wreck" Damien says from behind me.

"Guys, that is enough. Just go enjoy the water for awhile. We will eat later" they take off to the water, we spread out the blankets and set the chairs up. After we finish, I sit down and wait for Tonya and Roger to arrive. After about thirty minutes, they show up and I jump up to hug them.

She grabs me in a tight hug "Ah! You look amazing! So you brought the whole gang with you huh?" she nods to the guys playing around in the water.

"They needed a day off. We invited them to come so they could enjoy some time off. We all need a break, had a very busy week" Lance hugs them also.

"Why is that?" Roger asks.

Lance and I exchange looks and smile at each other.

"Don't tell me your pregnant and did not call me? If you say that I will strangle you!" Tonya has her hands on her hips.

I drop my head and blush at her words. She jumps up and down grabbing me and hugging me hard. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you today with it" saying in a small strangled voice.

"How far along are you?'

"Right at two months by our terms."

"So when will you have it? Do you know the sex yet?" she is rubbing my stomach now.

"She carries for four and a half months and no, we will find out next weekend. She has to be two and a half months so we can know what she is having" Lance tells them.

"Am I going to be able to throw you a baby shower?" she asks with excitement in her voice.

"She can't travel after this weekend. It can harm the baby if she does. That is why we came here this weekend. She won't be able to come back until after the baby is born."

"You had better call me every weekend and let me know what the updates are" she jabs a finger at me.

"I will, on every Saturday after lunch" crossing my heart.

"Let me see the bump!" she looks down.

"I don't really have one, see" pulling my shorts down and my top up.

Lifting my shirt they look at my stomach. I have what looks like where I have gained maybe five pounds at the most. She puts her hand on my stomach and smiles. She rubs it and I feel a small kick as she does.

"Oh my! It kicked me. Did you feel that?" she looks up at me with her eyes dancing.

"Yeah I did, it felt weird."

Lance gets down on his knees and puts his hand on my stomach. He whispers to it quietly and I feel and hard kick.

"Ow!" protesting to the sharp pain.

"That was our child? It kicked me when I talked to it!" he leans down and talks again. It kicks hard and I jerk at the pain.

"Ok, that's enough. This is hurting me" pushing him away.

"Our child is responding to my voice and touch. I can not believe it, this is amazing!" he rubs my belly again.

"Maybe on your end. It hurts when it kicks me!" grumbling at the favoritism.

Just then I have another hard kick and I grab my stomach while shooting up in my chair "Ok, little one, please settle down. Your hurting mommy very bad."

I lay my hands on my stomach and the child settles down. I sigh and lay back into the lounge chair. "Last two months is going to be hard if this child is going to be this active."

"Well, it certainly will be an adventure to see exactly what happens. If they are this active now, just wait until you closer to your due date" he runs a hand down my arm.

"Ugh! This is going to be a long road ahead of us" groaning at the thought.

"Hey, are you guys coming in?" Maddix yells from the water.

"Yeah, we will be there in a minute" Lance tells him.

"Come on Angel, the water feels amazing. It is very warm" Damien says with a smile.

"Ok, ok. We're coming" knowing they have used their powers to warm the water.

We get up and make our way out to the water. The guys play hard with each other as Tonya and I sit on the edge and watch.

"So tell me" she looks at me with a raised eyebrow "What is it like now that your not human?"

"I still feel the same. I mean, I have emotions just like I did. My hormones right now are all over the place. I am moody, then sad, then happy and back to normal again."

"Do you feel like you could kill him sometimes? Like he is doing this that makes you so angry?"

"Yes" nodding my head "He has had one of the three guys with me at all times watching me. Making sure that I do everything that the doctor has said I can and can't do. He has me on a schedule to eat, sleep and trying to put me on bed rest."

"Yeah, Roger was that way with out first one. If I tried to stand up to go pee, he was there beside me. Helping me up, walking me to the bathroom and wanting to help me up off the toilet even. I got so tired of him thinking I was so helpless to where I snapped at him real bad. Then I had to apologize to him for hours because I felt very bad about it."

"How do you handle all of it? You have had two and how do you handle all these emotions that run through you?'

"It is not easy but you must have to remember that he is a man and they don't understand what we go through during this time. They say they understand but trust me, they don't. They can not even imagine what you want at times."

"I have started craving sweets bad. I try not to eat many but my body really craves it."

Don't deny you body what it really wants. If you want cake, pudding or whatever you really want, then eat it. Chris can fix anything for you if you ask for it."

"I have wanted a brownie with fudge and sprinkles. Ice cream with sour candy and then pudding with whip cream and M&M's. I don't know what to think of it, I feel silly asking for these."

"It is not weird. It is just something we go through and everyone has different cravings. If yours seems like you going crazy, your not. Just remember, you get whatever you want when you want it" she tells me.

I won't. I will have to send you pictures of the baby when it is born. As soon as the doctor tells me that we can travel, I will call you and come over on the weekend."

"You had better! I want to see that bundle of joy that you have in there" she pats my stomach.

"You know that I wouldn't leave you out" swatting her hand.

We sit there watching the four hunks of guy playing. The was they are handling each other is almost like the WWE or some type of professional wresting. They back down when Roger joins in. He is only five foot nine and maybe one hundred and eighty pounds dripping wet. Don't get me wrong, Roger is muscular from working out but he does not compare to the guys. The other four are all over six feet, probably two twenty and solid muscle. They could crush him with one hit and probably not mean to.

"Can I ask you something a little personal?" watching the guys.

"Yeah, what do you want to know?"

She blushes as she looks at me and drops her head a little "I would never think of cheating on my husband but I have to know. What is he like in bed. He is the Devil, has the body of a god and when you look at his package through his trunks, it looks, um, impressive?"

I laugh very hard at her statement. I start to cry from laughing and she does to. I look at her finally and smile "So, you been ogling my husband's goodies huh?"

She giggles and smiles at me "Well, you know. It is hard not to look when they wear tight jeans or swim trunks and it fills the area up pretty much. Those nights at the club, I thought he was hard when I first saw him. He looked huge, but the more I stole glances at him when you danced, I saw that I was wrong."

Smiling at the thought of what he has and how he pleasures me I look out into the water at him "He is like nothing I have ever had before. He is gentle at times, but he can be extremely rough to. It was hard to get use to at first. I have never been with someone who was so blessed, I guess you could say. He went slow to give me time to adjust, but he is very big and long. He hits spots that makes me see stars at times. His body is unlike anything I have ever been with. When his muscles ripple over me, it is something I don't have words to describe. His whole body looks like waves of muscles moving."

"I am swooning over here hearing that. I mean, my man is also impressive with his too. He may not be as big as your man, but he is where it counts and he knows how to pleasure me in many ways."

"That is all that matters. If you are content with him and you both love each other, that is all a marriage needs to last."

As we sit there watching them enjoy the water and having fun, my stomach rumbles and she looks at me.

"Come on, your hungry. Let's get you something to eat" she stands up and then offers me her hands. She pulls me up and we walk over to the picnic area. The guys notice and come bounding out of the water quickly.

"Are you hungry love?" as he stands beside me.

"Yes, my stomach rumbled so we were going to grab some food."

"Come on then, we can not let jr. get hungry now can we?"

"Oh?" looking at him sideways "So it is a boy?"

He smirks at me and swoops me up bridal style. We get to the blankets and he sets me down gently and they pull out the food.


	37. A Day of Fun

"Honey, these need to be warmed up. They have gotten cold" holding out some of the food.

"I got it" Chris takes it and waves his hand over the food and it warms up immediately. We set everything up and settle down to make our plates.

"So, you ladies did not want to join us?" Maddix smirks at us.

"The way you all looked like a professional wrestling match, no thank you. We did not want to get thrown around like that" shaking my head.

"We would not have been rough with you. Your pregnant and we would not want to hurt either of you" Lance glares at me.

"They can play chicken after we eat" Damien says.

"No!" Lance bellows out "She can not risk falling like that. She was fine sitting in the shallow water watching us. If they want to swim around with us that is fine. Nothing else."

"Yeah, your being protective again" Maddix holds up a chicken leg pointing it at him.

"So!" he shoots him a death glare "That is our child there. I don't want to risk anything happening to either one of them.

"I agree" Damien leans back on his elbows "She does not need to do anything to endanger either of them. He is not being over protective, He is just being safe and thinking of what is best for them."

"Ass kisser" Maddix mumbles.

Damien launches at Maddix and they wrestle in the sand for a few minutes. I laugh and shake my head. "Jeez, would you two grow up and behave?"

"He started it" pointing at Maddix like a child in trouble.

"Now I am ending it" he pins Damien down and puts his knee into his back "Come on, say it."

"No! I will not!" Damien mutters.

He digs his knee into his back harder and Damien grunts hard "Say it, come on. I know you can."

Damien gets his hands to move just a little bit and snaps his fingers. He disappears and then takes off down the beach with his mist. "Ugh! That mother fucker!" Maddix plops back down on the blanket.

"What did he have to say that you tried to make him and he declined?" looking at Maddix.

"That I am better than he is. I am his master and he can not beat me."

"Yeah, I would not want to say that either. I thing I would have gotten out of your grip too" smiling knowing that Maddix could easily defeat me.

"He has not gotten me to say it yet and I never will" Damien walks back up to us.

"One day I will. I have been close several times and there will be a day when you do" he glares at him with a knowing look.

"Keep dreaming big boy" Damien sits down beside me and away from him.

We all laugh and start eating out meals.

"Again Chris, your cooking is extraordinary. I am going to miss this while you can not come visit" Roger takes a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, we enjoy being able to get out of the castle when we can. It is going to be hard to have to stay down there for the next two months."

"Yeah, it is going to be hard on me too. Make sure she calls me at least three times a week" she looks at Lance.

"I will. She is going to need someone besides us men. There will be questions she will need a woman's advice on so she will need to call you about that. There are things that I can not answer or don't know anything about. You have been through this so she will be looking for answers to her questions."

"I will be waiting for those calls. I will guide her the best way that I can through this. Even if it can not be in person" her eyes tear up a little.

"I will make sure to send pictures too along the way. Especially after the baby is born" trying to make her feel better.

"I will murder you if you don't" she says before she thinks.

We laugh at her statement due to I am already immortal but she laughs with us.

"Guess I should have thought before I spoke, huh?"

"It is fine, were use to kidding each other like that all the time."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting about you not being human anymore" she plays in the sand with a finger.

"It is find, I understand" grabbing her hand.

We finish eating and the guys go back out into the ocean. I lay down on the chair to relax some and Tonya lays beside me. We stretch out on our stomachs and lay down facing each other.

"Do you think as I get older that I can become a worker for him? I would love to be with you for the rest of time. I know Roger would love that too."

"I can see what he thinks about it when the time comes. We could use a maid or something" smiling to myself.

"A maid?" she squeals out "Really?"

"I am kidding, ok! Jeez. We will eventually need someone to help with the paperwork he has to do all the time. He is sometimes buried in it for hours. To have someone organize it for us would be very nice."

"Yeah, that would be nice to do. Personal assistant for the Devil has a nice ring to it."

"It does in a way I think, and you have the experience to do it to" just then someone blocks the sun and makes a shadow over us.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a sight. I thought you moved? Isn't it funny to see you here on the each with your old work mate" my boss says as he hovers over us.

I freeze when I hear that voice I hated so much. I slowly turn over and he is standing at the bottom of my lounge scanning my body slowly. I shiver as I look at him.

"What do you want? I no longer work for you?" saying in a smart tone.

"Oh, I know that. So what brings you back here on a weekend? Boyfriend dump you and now your crawling back to your friend and going to beg for your job back? I will gladly give it to you as long as we make a deal" he smirks as he looks at me.

"Not interested, thank you. I am here visiting only. We are leaving tonight to go home."

"Oh? Tonya, are you moving now also?"

"No, she is doing what she said. She is visiting for the day with us. They are leaving in a few hours to head back home" she scowls at him.

"So, she came to see you and that so called husband of yours?" he says in a smart tone.

"I would watch the way you talk to my wife about me" Roger has come up behind him.

The guys have gotten out of the water and are standing behind him. My guys tower over him by four inches at least and o look at him in swim trunks about makes me puke.

"So, you have a brute squad with you huh? Impressive. Are they all your fuck buddies?" as he looks the guys over.

Before I can answer, Lance grabs him by his neck and slams him down into the sand. He looks at him wide eyed and starts to shake a little.

"You had better watch the way you talk to my wife you piece of shit" he growls at him.

"Sorry man, I did not know she was yours" he says with a shaky breath.

"That is a lie. I know you remember me from the office when I picked her up. Now, are you going to be a good little boy and run along or do I need to put a hurting on you?"

My boss scoffs and rolls his eyes "Please, you can't do shit to me. I will find out who you are and ruin you and your little whore's life."

He points at me when he says that. I gasp and my hand flies to my my mouth. What has gotten into him? He was rude but never like this.

"Did you just call the boss' wife a whore?" Maddix looks at him with shock and hate in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think he did. That's a bad move man" Damien is standing there with his fist balled up.

Lance jerks him up and slings him at Maddix who grabs him, holding him tightly.

"Oh boy, the boss is mad now" Damien is smiling as he says it.

"So your gonna hold me and beat me like a pussy would? Not letting a man swing and get a real fight in?" he glares at the guys.

"You want to fight like a real man? Maddix let him go. Let him see what happens when he fights a real man" Lance cracks his knuckles.

Maddix releases him and he just stands there looking at Lance.

"Well, what are you going to do? Stand there looking at me or...." Wham! My old boss' hand makes contact with Lance's jaw. He does not even move with the impact. He cracks his neck and flexes his jaw a little.

"If you had not come around, I would have been the one who got to fuck her, not you! I was after her for months." he shakes his hand out.

"Your married right?" Chris looks at him and asks in a shocked voice.

"My wife knows I look outside our relationship for new adventures and she does not care. As long as I provide her a house over her head, a card with money on it and other things she wants, she does not care who I sleep with or go out and fuck."

Damien steps around me and looks at him "That does not make it where you can have other people when you want them."

"Shut up half breed. I was not talking to you!" he jabs his finger in his direction.

Damien steps forward but Lance give him a look and he steps back beside me.

"You don't have to call your boys off. Bring them on, I can take on all of you" he raises his fist and gets into a fighting position.

"Boss, that does it!" Maddix roars out "He is a total waste of space on this planet. Take him!"

"Oh, I plan to. When he hit me, he signed his death certificate" Lance has not taken his eyes off him the entire time.

Lance's fist connects with his face and he stumbles back. He shakes it off and launches at Lance, They get into a full blown fight but I can tell Lance is holding back. It is nothing like when he fought Frank. They exchange blow for blow, each time Lance gets harder and harder with his hits.

"Ha, this does not hurt at all. I can do this all night. Then when I am done with all of you, I am going to have me a nice night with that sexy ass woman over there" nodding to me again.

Finally, Lance throws him at Maddix and stalks up to him. His eyes are raging with fire in them. Maddix holds him while he pulls his life out of him and sends hi soul to hell. Maddix takes care of the body. I get up and rush to Lance and look at him.

"Are you hurt?" running my hands over his body.

He is breathing a little heavy but looks at me and smiles "No, he hit like a weak girl. I could have killed him in one blow. I wanted to see what he had."

"Calm down, you are worked up" rubbing his chest slowly up and down.

His body is rippling with anger. I touch him and he looks at me. His eyes soften and he grabs me pulling me to his chest.

"How can he talk like that about you? He had no claim on you or right to even speak to you that way. Did you know about that?" he is looking at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"We knew he acted differently towards her but not to the point where he was thinking that way about her. I know that last day he was trying things, but to think he has been after her and thinking about that for months now is gross" Tonya shudders as she talks.

"I never knew it was that back and to that point. People said he would watch me when I would walk in and out of his office, but I never thought of it that deeply. I know men look at women all the time but to want to act on it, that is disgusting!" shivering in his arms.

"What do you mean men are always looking?" Damien looks at me like he is surprised.

"Really?" looking at him with daggers "You have to ask that?"

"Just curious what you are talking about when you say that" he shrugs.

"You look at a woman's ass, their curves, bust area and how they walk, swaying their hips. I have seen men about fall out of their chairs dong this before" trying to make a point with him.

All the guys laugh and shake their heads. "She got it right. A lot of men do. there are a few that may not. All the ones I have been around would. We may not have been able to touch, but to look and fantasize is another thing" Maddix says.

"You would not be a real man if you did not look. It is instinct to do that when a good looking woman walks by you" Chris is still laughing a little as he talks.

"You can not tell me when a sexy man walks by you ladies, you don't look if sometimes drool?" Roger is staring us down.

He looks at Tonya and she blushes then she nods her head. "I look but I don't touch. I love you with all my heart but I can not help it. I like to see what else is out there sometimes."

All eyes land on me and I look at everyone wide eyed "What?"

"Well, your turn" Lance squeezes me a little harder.

"I use to look but then my eyes have been glued on one certain boy and no others even matter anymore" everyone laughs hard at my answer.

"Good answer love, making sure your safe huh?" Lance whispers in my ear.

I nod and he kisses my neck.


	38. Last Beach Day

We sit and finish talking as late afternoon falls. I hug them and promise to call her consistently to update her on everything that comes about.

"When do you find out about the baby's sex?" she asks again.

"In a few days, I can already tell you it is a boy" Lance smirks.

"How do you know that?" she looks at him and crosses her arms.

He just smirks and looks at me. I shrug my shoulders and look at Tonya "He just wants a son so bad that he has convinced himself that it is a boy."

"Yeah, I do want a son and I know that it is a son" Lance looks at both of us with a huge smile.

"So she does know then?" Maddix chirps into our conversation.

Lance shoots him a look that tells him to shut up. Maddix throws his hands up and steps back.

"Wait! What are you talking about Maddix?" He looks at Lance and keeps his mouth shut. I glare at both of them hard.

"Oh for fuck sakes. He can control his fertility to where he can choose the baby's gender" Damien finally speaks up.

"Why do you always have to open your big mouth?" Lance whirls around on him.

"Didn't you see the look she just gave you two? She was going to get it out of you one way or another" looking at me with a smile.

"I would have told her later. She does not need to know all my secrets yet" he runs his hands through his hair.

"So you saying that you wanted a boy and you got what you wanted?" glaring at him for keeping this secret from me.

"Um, yeah? Is that wrong?" looking like he does not understand what he did wrong.

"I have to know, how does that work?" Roger looks at him.

"Well, with us we can control our fertility on multiple levels. When we want to get our wives pregnant and also what gender we want too. I wanted a boy first and then we will have a girl" he smiles as he says this.

"Who said were having another one?" crossing my arms and huffing at him.

"We will eventually. I want one of each and then if we decide to have more we can" he grabs me in a hug.

"Oh, we will have to see about this then" trying to push off him.

"You can't fight it. If he wants it, he will get what he wants" Chris looks at me and shakes his head.

"Not if he does not get it at all" now really aggravated.

He sits down beside me and I have pushed off him and have my arms crossed, glaring at him. He caresses the side of my face slowly with his thumb.

"Love, we have tons of time to talk about our future children. I want to get thorough this on first and make sure your both happy and healthy."

"So, if you wanted twins?" looking at him with shock in my face.

"I can produce that also. With me being who I am, your body does exactly what I ask it to when we are intement. I control your body during that time and tell it exactly what I want from it. I am the only one that can do it that way. The others, both partners have to agree to have children."

"Next time, we need to talk before you just decide to invade my body and do what you want to, ok? I would like to have a say so in what happens between us" moving a finger back and forth between us.

He chuckles and looks at me with loving eyes "Ok, love. I will."

"You better, or you won't be getting anymore of this" running my hands down my body and smirking at him.

"You wouldn't? I could not have that now. For eternity?" he says in a sad voice.

"If you don't let me in on your secrets, then you won't get what you always want" turning my head away from him.

The guys cough and Tonya laughs. He turns around and glares at everyone.

Damien coughs and says *cough* "Pussy" *cough* "Whipped."

Lance smacks Damien across the back of his head. I know that I have him that way and he does too. He just can not admit it in front of the others. He may have done things that make me mad but I still love him, even though he kept his secret from me.

"That hurt man" he rubs the back of his head.

"Then quit telling me my wife has me whipped" he snarls at him.

"We all know it is true ma. You may be able to pull things on her but when she says jump, you say how high" Maddix says with an evil smile.

"Just shut up guys. That is enough" he groans.

The guys chuckle and lay down on their blankets. Lance is still sitting on the side of the lounge with me.

"You look absolutely beautiful today. Have I told you that?"

"Yeah, a few times. I think you look handsome yourself. Seeing you with just your trunks on is enough to make me wish we were home" running my hand slowly down his chest.

"I can make that happen" he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"NO!" Tonya screeches "You horn dogs can wait until this evening. I won't be able to see her for months so you two can just cool it."

We laugh at her and she narrows her eyes at us. I know she is not kidding. I look at her and smile. "I am just making a statement girl. I am not going anywhere until we have to."

"Then let's go on a walk. I want to enjoy this as long as we can" she gets up off her chair.

"I am going back into the water, so you guys enjoy yourself on that" Damien hops up and takes back off into the ocean.

"Yeah, I am staying here also" Chris stretches out on his blanket.

"I'll stay here and watch the kids, you four have fun" Maddix looks at them.

"Kids?" Chris pops up and looks at him.

"Hey! Not funny" Damien calls out from the water.

We get up and start walking again. Lance has his arm around me and I am tucked into his side. He is so warm and I fit up against him just like two pieces of a puzzle. It feels so right and good.

"This has been so nice today. I always enjoy coming down here and just relaxing. We love our kids but our parents want them at least one time a month" Roger grabs his wife's hand.

"Yeah, I enjoy our time with the kids but it is nice to have a break while the grandparents watch them" she leans on him.

"How is that going to work with you? Do you have a nanny set up to help?" Roger looks at us.

"We have plenty of people who would love to help us out. I can offer all kinds of opportunities and there are a ton that would jump at the chance. Some souls will do anything to get out of the pits and be in the castle" he says.

"So, you have people who you will trust with our child?" looking at him with a small amount of concern.

"Yes, I have been scouting out people for over a week. It's narrowed down to the final three. I want us to interview them this week and see who you think you would like."

"That sounds good. We can decide and see who we like the best."

"So you trust people who live down there to take care of your child like that?" she asks with her eyes wide.

"They will. Most of them are scared of me and know if they cross me, then it is very bad for them. Life in the castle is like a high life down there. They still have rules to go by but they have more freedom than they do living in the pits."

"While we are here, I want to go to the baby store and get some ideas. Since you know what we are having, then I want to go shopping" rubbing his arm softly.

"Ok, we will leave here shortly and go look" smiling sweetly at me.

"This is going to be fun. What colors are you looking to use?" Tonya is jumping up and down on the sand.

"Black and red for me" he says as he looks out over the ocean.

"I might see about some blue and red. So, I just want to get ideas and we might even get some things. We have three guys with us so they can help carry things home" trying to think what we can decorate the room with.

"Well, when we get back we will change and go look. We can see what we like" kissing me on the forehead.

We walk on down the beach a ways and then turn around. Walking back, he tells the guys we are going shopping. They groan but help us get everything packed up and they send ti back to the house. A car pulls up for us that he has summoned.

"We can not go shopping like this" we all look at ourselves and snap our fingers. Regular clothes appear on us, with my hair fixed the way I like it to be. Tonya and Roger change into clothes they brought with them due to they were going to supper when we left.

"Ok, let's load up and get going" Lance tells everyone. We all pile into the limo and they grab their car. We head to the Baby Superstore so that I can get ideas and probably buy a ton of items while we are at it.


	39. Baby Shopping

We pull up and get out of the limo. The guys grab a couple of buggies and we start looking around.

"Here, you will need a diaper genie, refills, these bouncing seats are wonderful when they are fussy. Will you need a stroller?"

"No!" Lance laughs and shakes his head "They grow up fast. He will be full grown by the time he is two years old by your age standards."

"Wow! That is fast" she stops and looks at him.

"It is the way our kind works. He will be in a crib for about three months and then move over to a regular room" Maddix tells her.

"That is fast. So I guess whatever I get needs to be for future children too?" looking at them.

"Don't worry about that. You get what you like" he smiles down at me.

I look around and find a set up that I really love. It is a black crib that has high sides and and looks like it is old fashioned. It also has a black dresser that is with it and a beige rocking chair.

"I want that set up right there. I absolutely love this" running my hands along the smooth wood.

"Then we will get it" he kisses me sweetly "I love the bed."

As we walk along the crib sets, I point and it "This will be perfect" it is a black, red and white set with deer heads and arrows on it.

"I like that a lot" as he looks over the patter "It looks very much what I like and it is also for a boy."

We put it in the buggy and keep walking down the aisle. I run across a girl's pattern that I pick up and look at. He whispers in my ear "Go ahead and get it love. We can put it in the closet and save it for the next one."

It is a black and pink combo that has a mobile with it with black and pink hearts. I smile as he put the set in the buggy. The guys look at us and grin.

"I absolutely love this one. Thank you" kissing his cheek.

"It's for later guys. She loves it and wanted it, so she is getting it" giving them a stern look.

"Just wondering if you might have another surprise in store for us that we did not know about?" Maddix has his eyebrow raised at him.

"We can use the same bed but just change the room and then the colors. We will have to have them close to us. I do not want them far" trying to remember if there was a room close or not.

"We have a rooms right near us. You just pick out which one you want for our son and the other can be for our daughter in the future."

"Ok" my eyes light up "We can paint them the way we want the too?"

"Yes, I would like the walls in our son's room to be red with this black boarder on it that matches these arrows" holding up the matching boarder.

"I want the girl's room to be pink with this black border on it that has the swirls" snatching the other one off the shelf.

"Not trying to be the bad guy, but it is getting late and we need to get back" Maddix is looking outside into the darkness.

"Damien, grab that crib she liked and we have all the other things for right now. We have the bouncy seat that vibrates in red so it can be used for any child we have. Diaper bag, diaper genie, refills, clothes and we need a few bottles also" as he sorts though the buggies.

"I will grab them" heading toward the baby bottle aisle. I go over and get about ten just to make sure. As I am going back towards them, I hear a small child crying. I set the bottles down and see a child hunkered down in a nursery set up. He looks up at me with tears coming down his face.

"Do you know where your mommy is?" squatting down in front of him and trying to ask in a very calm and quiet voice.

He shakes his head no. I hold out my hand towards him and he eyes it like it is a snake going to strike.

"I am just going to take you up front so they can find your mommy. They can all her and then she can come up there to get you" smiling at him.

He slowly takes my hand and I pull him up to his feet. He looks like he is about three years old. I smile at him and we slowly walk towards the front of the store. When we get there, a woman is standing there crying, trying to tell them about what he son looks like. I let go of him and he flies up to her. She reaches down and picks him up. He tells her that I was bringing him up there so they could look for her. I tell her he was hiding in the nursery set-up and was crying when he could not find her. She thanks me and I go to grab the bottles that I had set down. The guys meet me while I am headed back to the place to find my bottles.

"Where did you disappear to?" I was worried sick" Lance rushes up to me and envelops me in a huge hug.

I explain what happened and he relaxes some. He does not seem happy that I stayed gone for so long, but he understands as I explain about the child crying and could not find his mom.

"Well, good deed done for the day. Come on guys, we have to get home and quickly" Maddix is getting nervous now.

We push the carts to the front and I see the boy sitting on a car that he is dying to ride. His mother tells him she does not have the money. I look at Lance and walk over there after snapping my fingers to produce the coins for him. I drop them in and she smiles at me while thanking me again. Our things are bagged up and the guy grab them. I hug Tonya and Roger goodbye. We step around the corner where it is dark and go home."


	40. Getting Prepared for Our Bundle of Joy

The next few days fly by as we get the room ready for our son. The room has been painted red just like Lance wanted with the black boarder put up. The crib has been put together, clothes are hanging in his closet and I have a nice red chair on top of black carpet to rock him in. As he get older, he can move down the hall from us to a bigger room, and we know he will want to be away from his parents eventually. We have an appointment with the doctor today so I get up and walk into the shower. Cleaning myself good, feeling better as I finish and as I am getting out Lance comes in dragging himself slowly into the shower.

"Trying to get away from me?" he backs me into the shower and pins me against the tile with his arms on each side of my head.

"No, you were sleeping so soundly, I did not want to wake you" pecking him on his lips.

"Yeah, the last few days have been rough. You wanting to do everything without magic is whooping my butt" he says tiredly.

"It is the principle of enjoying getting the room ready for our child. Not just a snap of a finger and it is done" rubbing my hands up and down his sides.

"Our daughter will be different right" he looks at me with sad puppy dog eyes "Or do I need the guys to go ahead and get started on that one too?"

"It will be done the same way as this one. Manual labor has not hurt anyone yet" looking at his body knowing he is very sore.

He groans and rolls his eyes at me. Dropping his arms, I step out and he starts the shower for himself. He tries to use the massaging part to relax his muscles. Grunting as the water hits him and moves trying to relax them. I giggle at him.

"It is not funny. I hurt, ok? I am not use to doing hard work like that and the other guys are just as grumpy as I am" he glares at me.

"I am going to grab breakfast before we go see the doctor. I am starving."

"I will see you down there shortly" he protests "I will be here for a short time trying to get my muscles to relax a little" standing with his head down letting the rain head pour over his shoulders.

I grab some clothes and slide them on. I have on a red tank top and a pair of blue jeans. As I am walking out the door, Damien greets me and walks with me.

"How is the slave worker today?" he asks while rolling his shoulders.

"Don't tell me your mad too. Lance is groaning about being sore."

He moves his arm and winces a little. I drop my head and sigh.

"It is not that we do not enjoy helping out Angel, it is just were use to snapping our fingers and it is done."

"I wanted to do this and have fun enjoying it. I guess I should have just let everyone do it their way" looking defeated.

He grabs my hand and stops us "Hey, we will be over it soon. by this afternoon, everyone will be back to their old selves again. It will only last through this morning."

"Tell Lance that, he is in there practically making love to the massage shower right now."

Damien throws his head back and laughs out loud, hard. He looks at me while tears prick the sides of his face from laughing so hard. "I do not want to picture that scene. That was funny though" we start walking again.

We make it downstairs, Maddix, Mathis and Chris are already in there.

"Oh no!" Maddix gets up from his seat quickly "Run, before she makes us do more labor. I am so sore today, I think I will have to take the day off."

"You too huh? I woke up with parts of my body aching that I never knew hurt" Mathis says.

"Yeah, at least me cooking is helping with me moving these muscles. They are relaxing and not as sore" Chris looks at me with a small smile.

"Oh, I have run into a bunch of babies huh? I guess I need to come back down when the adults are down here to eat?" crossing my arms at them.

They all glare at me and I giggle "If you were not pregnant I would turn you over my knee and give you a good, old fashioned spanking for making us do that" Maddix shoves a bite into his mouth now that he has sat back down.

"Give her a break guys. She just wanted to do it the human way for once" Damien looks at them.

Chris looks away and mumbles "I won't volunteer with the girls room if we have to do that again."

"If the boss tells you to do it then we don't have a choice" Maddix points at them.

"I will disappear for a few days and then come back saying I had business to take care or" Mathis is rubbing his lower back.

"I think we all will" Lance is just walking in "My whole body hurts" as he plops down with a groan.

I cross my arms and tap my foot. I can not believe these big men are acting like this. Spoiled rotten babies if you ask for my opinion.

"Um boss, I think she is a little pissed at us" Maddix is glancing sideways at me.

"A little" my voice is getting firmer as I talk "Only a little? Your grown ass men that are acting like you have had a silver spoon in your mouths you whole life."

"Well, I have" Lance grunts at me.

I throw my hands up and plop down in the chair. Chris very slowly puts my plate in front of me and then backs away. My mood swings have been off the charts the last few days. I sigh and drop my head in defeat.

"Ok, I get it. I am sorry guys. I won't as you to help me again" picking up my fork to eat.

I do not look at any of them as I eat in silence. When I am done, I stand and walk towards the doctor's office.

"Where are you going?" Lance grabs my arm.

I say in a very angry voice as I jerk my arm away and continue to walk "To see the damn doctor. I have an appointment in five minutes."

Lance jumps up and takes off after me. The guys make whipping noises as he runs out of the room. "I have to come back you know" he yells as he runs down the hall.

They all quit and he hurries after me. We get to the door and he knocks "Come in" the doctor's chirpy voice floats through the door. We push the door open and I walk into the room.

"Well, how is my favorite patient doing this week?" he smiles at me.

"Moody as hell doc. Her mood swings have been awful" Lance says in a low voice.

"Yeah, one bad side effect from this pregnancy. I may be able to tone them down a little though" he fills a syringe and give it to me. I start to feel a little better.

"Thank you. Maybe I won't snap his head off next time he asks me a question" sitting on the table.

"I have lost more heads this week than in my entire existence."

The doctor chuckles and he helps me lay back on the table. He gets the machine ready and puts the jelly on my stomach. He moves the wand around and we see a very healthy baby appear.

"Well, your moving right along dear. Another month and you will have this bundle of joy in your arms" looking at the monitor.

"Lance swears it is a boy."

"Hum, let's check and see now. Uh huh. Yep, there it is. See right there?" he points to the screen and we nod "He was right, you are having a nice looking baby boy."

Lance is beaming as he looks at the screen. We see toes, fingers and the entire shape of our child.

"So, am I going to be able to have this child normal or will you have to do a c-section?"

"Right now everything looks good. We will see what it looks like in two weeks and then we can go from there."

"Any new instructions for the next two weeks? I am making sure she is off her feet and does not do hardly anything."

"Nope, everything looks good so far. Keep on doing what your doing and she will be fine."

"Ok, we will see you in two weeks then" Lance squeezes my hand lightly.

He cleans me up and I get off the table. We walk back towards the library so I can grab another book.

"You know" he watches me as I scan the books "We need to think of a name. We have not even really talked about one yet."

I turn to look at him and then go back to looking at the books.


	41. Correct Name for the Son of the Devil

I search the shelves and pull a book off that has baby names in it. I sit down on the couch and he joins me.

"Here, lets looks at this book and see what we might think" opening the book to boy names.

I turn to where it says the best one thousand boy names. We look down the rows of names and point out a few that we like together.

"I really like this one. Champ or Bartholomew. We could call him Bart for short" pointing at the name.

"Yeah, I like those two also. I also like Joey and Cordell. Bartholomew is a very nice name though. I did not think of that one."

"I like it a lot. I would love to name him that. Bart would be easy to call him."

I love that. It is unusual name and I think it will fit him. Bart, the son of the Devil."

"Then we have found our son's name" he kisses me passionately.

Lance looks at me with his eyes twinkling and smiles big. We get up and head back to our room. I pick up my phone and call Tonya.

"Hey girl! "I have been waiting on you to call. I got promoted to our boss's position Tuesday. Since he died in that car accident, they asked me if I wanted it since I was next in line to get it."

I smile to myself. Lance set it up to make it look like he got killed by a hit and run driver. I made sure Tonya got the promotion with a big raise.

"I got a huge raise and now we can buy that bigger house we need. I can not believe this. Everyone here is so relieved that I got it. They said he was a creep and I am so much better then he was. I am nicer and don't push hard like he did. I absolutely love this job, it is so easy. I do not know why he pushed us so hard. It is not like he had to do that much at all."

"That sounds wonderful. I am happy for you, we found a name for our son."

"So, Lance was right?"

"Yeah, he was. It is going to be Bartholomew but we are going to call him Bart."

"I love that name, it is cute and unusual."

"Yeah, that is what we said too."

"Sorry girl, I have a meeting to get to. Talk to you later!" We hang up and I smile at how happy she was. I know that they needed everything that we set them up with.

"I have got to get a few things done" he gets up out of his chair "See you later this afternoon."

He kisses my and heads out the door. After a few minutes, I get up and go to the empty room that will be our daughter's in the future. I snap my fingers and it is fixed exactly like I want it. A black bed that has scroll work on it, the bedding set we bought, boarder is around the room just like I wanted it. The carpet is black wit ha pink rocking chair. I smile as I look at it and sit down in the chair. It is soft and I sink into it.

"Some day soon in the future, you will be here to play with your brother. I do not know when, but it will be soon" cuddling up in the chair, I fall asleep.

Some time later, I am woken up by my palm burning and I shake it hard. Lance comes bursting into the room and looks panicked. Once he sees me, he calms down and looks around the room with shock.

"Ok. I am glad that I found you but damn, this looks so good!" walking in and scanning the entire room.

"I fell asleep in the chair. This one is so soft and comfortable. I just could not help myself. I was tired and sat down, propped my feet up and drifted off."

He walks over and scoops me up out of the chair. He snuggles with me and kisses my forehead.

"I was not lost love. I just fell asleep by mistake in here" burying my head into his chest to get the whiff of him that drives me crazy.

"I was worried when you were not in our room. I thought maybe you were taking another shower, you were not there either. The guys said they did not see you in the kitchen to eat so I got really worried."

"I am fine baby. What could happen to me down here? No one will touch me here and I am safe."

"Your carrying our child and I am worried about you. What if you go into labor and can't get me, or can not get to the doctor's office?"

I look at him and lift up the necklace with the heart "I never take it off. It stays on me in case I need you. I will let you know if anything goes wrong. I promise you."

I lay my hand on his cheek and he smiles at me. He takes me back to our room and lays me back on our bed. Cuddling up with me, he lays his head on my stomach and starts talking to it. Our son kicks him hard in the face and he laughs softly.

"He is either telling you to shut up or get off my belly."

"I think I am mashing down on him so it may be crushing him some" he kisses my stomach and I feel another hit where his lips are "so, your gonna be protective over you mother huh?" my stomach looks like it rolls and I shake my head.

"I guess that answers you question huh?"

"Oh, he will get use to me. He is just attached to you right now. Once I cuddle him and spend time with him, he will not be so bad."

"You gonna take him fishing, hunting and other fun things without me?"

"We will have to have some father and son time so we can bond too. We will do things though as a family also. We will just see what we can do."

"Can I just get supper here? I am tired and don't feel like going downstairs" curling up in the warm covers.

"Yeah, I will be right back. Don't move" he gives me a pointed look.

"I won't" snuggling with his pillow.

He goes and grabs us both a tray of food. He is back up in our room pretty quickly and we sit there and eat our meal in bed together.


	42. Our Son

It's two weeks later, I am on my way down to the doctor's office. I have had a few pains, but the doctor said that is was not enough to worry about. Lance is carrying me to the appointment. He has not let me walk hardly anywhere. I can around the room and bathroom but no further. My food is brought up to me and I have been eating in bed. He has made sure that I have stayed in the bed like I have been told to.

"Am I getting heavy?" looking at him as he goes down the steps.

"No, your still light as a feather. I don't mind carrying you either. It gives me a reason to hold you in my arms more."

We reach the door and I reach down to open it. He pushes it open once the door opens enough. He takes me in and sets me on the table. The doctor looks at me and smiles.

"How are you feeling today love?"

"Very tired and I am hurting more than usual."

"Here, let me take a look then." He does his examination and looks at Lance with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"She is about ready to have this child. I need to see if he has turned yet" he gets up and drags his machine over. The jelly is put on my stomach and he looks closely. He then looks at me.

Oh god, what is wrong?"

"He has not turned yet. I need to get him out now. Your cervix is very soft but he will not survive a normal birth."

"Do what you need to doc. Save our child" Lance looks at him.

He nods and calls for his nurse. They get me prepared for the surgery. I grab Lance's hand and squeeze it while tears come down my face.

"Don't worry love" he brushes them with his fingers "You will be ok, I promise. Our son will be in our arms shortly."

They get me ready and put the sheet up to block my view "You should not feel anything at all. We gave you a shot that numbed you down here."

"This won't hurt me for possibly having future children correct?'

"No, you will be fine. I know you want a girl to so it won't hurt you in the future" he pats my hand.

"Ok, I was just checking" smiling at him.

He dips behind the curtain and Lance watches him closely while holding my hand. After a few minutes, I hear a cry and he pulls our son out. Lance beams as the nurse hands him the scissors to cut the cord with. She takes him over to the cleaning table and starts doing what she needs to do with him. The doctor starts to clean me up and getting me back to where I need to be. The nurse brings our son over and hands him to Lance, he bends over so that I can see him and I touch his face while grinning.

"He is so cute. He looks like you baby."

"He is a beautiful baby. I can not believe he is finally here" he kisses his forehead gently.

"He is a very good size" the doctor looks over at us "Eight pounds, four ounces, twenty-two inches long. All fingers and toes are there and his color looks good also."

His eyes open and looks at Lance. He makes a face and starts to cry. Lance looks a little hurt but he hands Bart to me and he settles down immediately. I kiss his forehead and he coos at me.

"Uh huh! I see how this is going to go. He had better not kick me to the curb."

"He won't" the doctor shakes his head "He is just use to her smell so give him a few days. Hold him as much as you can and talk to him a ton. He heard your voice for months so he will be fine as he gets unattached from her."

We look at him as he lays there in my arms and sleeps calmly. After fifteen minutes, the doctor says he does and drops the sheet. Lance takes the baby and he helps me sit up.

"No sex for two weeks and for the next four days, you need to stay in bed while this heals. Have Lance help with the baby. Have him pick him up, bringing him to you, things like that. You may pick him up after four days."

"Don't worry, I will make sure that he stays in our room for now" Lance is holding him again.

"Get a bassinet to put him in for the first few days. After five days, he can be moved to his own room."

"Ok, that will be done. So four more days of meals in bed for you love" he smiles at both of us.

I sigh and nod my head.

"You can take regular showers. That glue I used is waterproof just no bending down, or picking him up. Lance, you will have to take showers with her to help wash her off. Take it easy around that area here to. You can wash it, but gently."

"No problem. I can definitely do that."

The doctor helps me off the table and I move a little slow "Can you follow us up to our room or do I need to come back and get you?"

"I can walk with her" the doctor says.

Lance hands him our son and picks me up in his arms. He carries me back to our room and the doctor puts him down in the bassinet. "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call on me. You rest and let this man wait on you hand and foot."

"We will, I can promise you that" he kisses my forehead.

He leaves and I look at Lance as he looks into the bassinet. He has a glow about him that is so nice to see. He is smiling from ear to ear and looks so happy. "I have waited a very long time for you little man. I can not wait to be the father I have been dreaming to be for you."

I sit there on the bed and watch this very powerful man who could crush someone with a snap of a finger melt around this small bundle that is wrapped in his blue blanket. He tends to me like like the doctor told him to. Bringing me all my meals and helps me to shower while Bart is sleeping. He has take Bart down to show him off to all the other guys and to give me small breaks so I can sleep some. All the guys check in on him all the time. Damien comes at least three times a day to hold him and check on me.

"So, now you a great-great grandfather, huh?"

"Yeah, and proud of it. He is absolutely perfect. So cute and so small. This is what is would feel like to hold my daughter if I had the chance to all those years ago."

"You can get him anytime you want to. He really likes you."

"When he gets a little older, I will. He is a little small right now" looking at his cute face that is wrapped up in his blanket.

"Well, you have my blessing on that. He has been fussy some times and we don't get a lot of sleep at night right now."

"That is what they do Angel. It will get better, he is little and just learning right now."

After four days, I can get up and move around. I am a little sore but it is getting better. We move Bart into his own room and it is nice to have a little piece and quiet. I am exhausted from getting up all night to feed him and try to comfort him. Lance has helped a ton but he is still attached to me. He is getting better with others holding him and it gives me breaks every now and then. After two weeks, Lance basically tackles me so we can make love. He had been without it for over a month and he has had a ton of problems trying to keep himself under control. I feel like he doesn't hold back again. He is so exciting and pumped up, he gets lost in ti and releases hard in me just like he did when I got pregnant with Bart. We make love for hours that night and loos a ton of sleep due to having to get up and tend to Bart.


	43. Life Down the Road

It is a year later now. Bart is now a teenager and looks just like his dad. I got pregnant very quickly with our daughter. She was born four months later normally. We named her Jasmine and she is about the size of a eight year old now. Her brother is very protective over her but they fuss and fight a good bit too. They train every day on how to use their powers and Jasmine picks it up very quickly. Bart gets mad that he is slower then her on this. They fight about this due to she teases him all the time.

"Mom!" he calls out from down the hall "I am going to the gym with my friends."

"Ok, be careful and don't get hurt like last time" warning him just does not work anyway.

He has made friends with a few other boys around his age and they love to work out. Last time he hurt himself and it took him a week to get will.

"Mom" Jasmine looks at me "I want to see Daisy."

Daisy is the daughter of Damien and his wife. Yes, I said wife. He got married not long after Bart was born. A new arrival caught his eye and they were married very quickly. Daisy is six and Jasmine's best friend. They go to her huge playroom and stay there for hours. I nod and she takes off to find her.

"How is my love today?" Lance has walked up behind me an wraps me in his arms.

"Trying to keep the kids out of trouble and in line" shaking my head as they disappear out of sight.

He chuckles and kisses me sweetly. He leans down and whispers in my ear "Ready for another one?"

"No! These two are enough right now" smacking his arm.

"Come on, their both half grown and were ready for some more" kissing my neck.

I grunt and shake my head no. Well, that night, he does it anyway and I have a set of twins the next time. Two boys and I make the doctor tie my tubes. Four is enough and I do not want any more. As time goes on, we let Bart have the throne. He get married to a human just like his dad did that he fell in love with. They have children of their own and we enjoy life for the rest of eternity having grandchildren and then great-grandchild. We live happily ever after.


End file.
